Âmbar da Terra, Esmeralda do mar
by Mikarim
Summary: Em um mundo cheio de magia, dois feiticeiros vão tentar desvendar os mistérios de uma raça aparentemente extinta: sereias. O que elas escondem, qual a sua verdadeira natureza. Vão ainda enfrentar as dores de um amor aparentemente impossível e uma vingança que pode destruir o mundo. Amizade, confiança e amor. Pode Shaoran sentir isto por Sakura, sendo ela o que ela é?
1. Brilho? Que brilho?

**Oii leitores do fanfiction e fãs de CCS! xD  
Provavelmente vocês não se lembram de mim, mas eu já postei essa fic há dois anos, e resolvi coloca-la de novo no ar. Ela está muuuito melhorada e diferente, por isso vocês praticamente não vão reconhecê-la.**

**Chega de ladainha, né? Boa leitura, espero que gostem ^^**

**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence (novidade ¬¬), mas uma escritora pode sonhar, não pode? xD**

**

* * *

****Âmbar da terra, Esmeralda do mar**

**Cap.1: Brilho? Que brilho?**

**Por Mika-chan =D**

Nuvens negras cobriam o céu daquela pequena cidade litorânea japonesa. As gotas pesadas da tempestade começavam a cair; os ventos fortes deixavam o mar em fúria. Pouco distante a praia, em uma sombria caverna, os gritos de dor de uma mulher eram abafados pelo som dos trovões, mas logo foram substituídos por choro de bebê.

- É uma menina! – exclamou o homem que havia realizado o parto.

A mulher exausta e suada chorava de felicidade enquanto estendia os braços num pedido silencioso de segurar a filha. O homem lhe entregou a criança com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que será de nossa filha, querido? – a mulher perguntou com a voz fraca, e sua alegria dando lugar a preocupação.

O homem não lhe respondeu, apenas abraçou-a fortemente enquanto observava a criança recém nascida – Temos que colocar seus pés na terra! – lembrou-se subitamente.

Antes que o ato fosse feito, relâmpagos invadiram a caverna, acompanhados por um grito da mulher seguido pelo choro do bebê. O homem ficou em frente aos feixes de luz numa tentativa de protegê-las, no entanto foi atingido com violência por eles, ficando quase sem forças. O ataque foi cessando, tornando visíveis penumbras de homens, segurando lanças, encurralando o casal na caverna.

- Entreguem a criança! – a voz fria e perversa, vinda da água agitada pela tempestade, ecoou pela caverna.

Sem terem tempo de responder ou sequer de digerirem o que estava acontecendo, o vulto de um dos homens se aproximou e pegou a mulher com a criança nos braços perante os olhos do pai enfraquecido. Os vultos começaram a sumir no mar, levando mãe e filha com eles.

- NADESHIKO!!!! – o homem conseguiu gritar antes de levar uma pancada na cabeça e perder a consciência.

* * *

O sol brilhava intensamente; as nuvens estavam brancas como a neve, um dia perfeito de verão. A pequena cidade acordava para mais uma rotina de trabalho, exceto para os jovens, que colocavam suas roupas de banho para aproveitarem o início das férias na praia de Tomoeda.

Em um local mais reservado da cidadezinha japonesa, havia uma luxuosa casa em estilo inglês. Apesar de grande, nela só residiam quatro pessoas: três jovens sem seus plenos 16 anos e o velho mordomo. Eram estrangeiros, mas se sentiam em sua terra natal em meio a tantas pessoas acolhedoras.

A casa continha cinco quartos. O quarto de hóspedes e o do mordomo encontravam-se vazios; em outro, todo decorado de vermelho sangue, estava a jovem chinesa dormindo profundamente. Nos outros dois, os rapazes terminavam de se preparar para mais um dia de férias.

Eles se encontraram na descida para a cozinha, onde já estava o café da manhã servido na mesa e o mordomo Wei terminava de lavar a louça. Desejaram-se bom dia e sentaram-se à mesa.

- Quais são os planos para hoje? – o jovem inglês indagou pegando uma torrada e dando uma mordida.

- Evitar minha prima, curtir a praia e continuar evitando minha prima – enfatizou o chinês, fazendo o amigo dar um leve riso.

- Imaginei. Mas você não devia tratá-la desse jeito...

- Ah, poupe-me o sermão, meu amigo! Vamos logo, Eriol. Não quero perder nem mais um minuto desse maravilhoso dia!

Ele se levantou, deixando Eriol para trás balançando a cabeça negativamente em claro sinal de reprovação. Ambos se despediram de Wei e estavam prontos para sair, quando...

- SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!! – um grito foi ouvido do segundo andar.

- Corre! – Shaoran gritou para o amigo e saiu correndo pelas ruas.

Eriol suspirou e foi atrás dele. Poucos minutos depois, Wei viu a jovem passando pela cozinha e saindo de casa. Agora sozinho o mordomo ria livremente da situação enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado pra o outro.

- Quando eles vão se entender? – perguntou para si mesmo e continuou a fazer suas obrigações.

* * *

Shaoran e Eriol chegaram ofegantes à praia. O chinês logo olhou para trás e suspirou aliviado ao não ver sua prima.

- Por que estão tão cansados? – uma voz familiar perguntou por trás deles. Era Takashi Yamazaki, um colega de classe, alto de cabelos negros lisos, que vinha acompanhado por mais duas amigas.

- Não me digam que estavam fugindo de Meilin de novo? – Chiharu Mihara, a jovem de cabelos castanhos cacheados presos em maria-chiquinha e olhos também castanhos, indagou em tom de reprovação.

- Não me venha com esse tom – Shaoran retrucou – Você sabe como minha prima é.

- Você não devia tratá-la desse jeito – disse Rika Sasaki, a outra garota de cabelos cor de chocolate lisos curtos e olhos de mesma cor, com seu tom doce.

- Eu não disse? – provocou Eriol sorrindo divertido.

- Porque não são vocês que têm que atura-la o dia inteiro! – o chinês reclamou irritado. Logo depois ele sentiu um peso contra o seu pescoço que quase o fez cair.

- SHAORAN! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ESPEROU?! – a menina de cabelos pretos lisos cumpridos e olhos castanhos avermelhados gritava no ouvido do primo. Os amigos observavam com gotas na cabeça, engolindo todas as reprovações que fizeram ao chinês, que tentava se livrar da garota.

- Eu não tinha que te esperar, Meilin! Agora você pode me largar?! – Shaoran gritou de volta com a voz muito mais baixa. A menina o soltou, mas começou a chorar.

- Por que você é tão cruel comigo?! – ela resmungava enquanto dava socos no primo.

-... Que tal jogarmos vôlei? – sugeriu Chiharu para quebrar aquele clima.

Meilin logo se acalmou e voltou-se sorridente para os amigos. Shaoran ainda resmungava enquanto massageava os ombros doloridos. A confusão logo foi esquecida e os amigos jogavam tranqüilamente na areia fina da praia.

A praia era pequena como a cidade, enfeitada por algumas árvores em volta. As laterais eram cobertas por paredes de rochas que se estendiam até algum ponto da água. No canto esquerdo havia uma trilha que Shaoran e Eriol descobriram poucas horas depois de desembarcarem no Japão. Ela era muito estreita, escondida entre árvores e arbustos, cheia de obstáculos, por isso ninguém passava por lá e não sabiam que terminava em outra praia ainda menor. Os estrangeiros transformaram aquele lugar reservado em seu refúgio, pois ali era o único lugar que teriam paz completa.

Muitos cidadãos de Tomoeda preferiam passar parte das férias viajando, o que deixava aquele lugar mais vazio. Havia apenas jovens aproveitando as férias de verão, já que as crianças não podiam sair por ai sem a companhia dos pais. Não demorou muito para os amigos encontrarem outros colegas de classe e todos se juntarem para jogar.

- Ei, vocês estão sabendo do lual? - um deles perguntou.

- Lual?! - as meninas se animaram.

- É! Para comemorar o início das férias. Não se fala em outra coisa por aqui! Vai ser amanhã à noite. Todo mundo tá ajudando em alguma coisa. Então, vocês vêm?

- Claro! Em que podemos ajudar? - Eriol tomou a palavra pelos amigos.

Os meninos se afastaram para ajudar a organizar o que faltava para a festa enquanto as meninas discutiam que roupa usar com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Ai, um lual! Vai ser tão romântico!! Eu e Shaoran dançando sob a luz do luar... - Meilin falava imaginando a cena, enquanto as suas amigas pensavam internamente que isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Eu também queria dançar com alguém nesse lual... - Chiharu confessou timidamente.

- Não precisa nem dizer quem é - a chinesa disse rindo, deixando a garota corada. - E você Rika? Com que gatinho você pretende dançar? O Eriol tá livre sabe...

- Eriol? Que bobagem... - a japonesa respondeu vermelha.

* * *

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Shaoran acordara mais cedo que de costume. O sol ainda estava surgindo no céu, mas o chinês não tinha a menor vontade de voltar a dormir. Resolveu levantar logo e sair sem esperar o amigo.

- Acordou cedo, jovem Shaoran. Alguma coisa o incomoda? - Wei perguntou preocupado.

- Nada não, Wei. Só cai da cama - ele brincou - E não precisa se incomodar em fazer o café pra mim, eu não estou com muita fome.

Antes que o mordomo pudesse contestar, Shaoran pegou uma maçã e saiu de casa. Quando chegou à praia, ela estava vazia, mas mesmo assim ele preferiu ir para seu "esconderijo". Pela trilha ganhou alguns arranhões nas pernas e nos braços, mas nada que o fizesse desistir de continuar. O sol já tinha saído por completo quando o chinês saiu do túnel de árvores. Ele respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro de maresia e sentou na areia para relaxar.

Essa praia não era muito diferente da outra. Era menor, envolvida por árvores e pedras, que cobriam suas laterais, deixando aquele lugar ainda mais escondido.

Shaoran calculava ser por volta das sete horas, cedo demais para voltar. Decidiu dar um mergulho. A água estava fria, mas o garoto não se importou muito com isso, logo se acostumou com a temperatura. Ficou a boiar, sentindo as ondas e a brisa, para relaxar um pouco.

Algum tempo depois, o chinês começou a ouvir vozes, mas estavam muito distantes para entender. Curioso, ele deixou de boiar e percebeu que tinha se afastado demais da areia. Estava no ponto onde a montanha de pedras que separavam as duas praias terminava, e era dali que vinham as vozes. Aproximou-se cauteloso e começou a escalar as pedras.

- Quer fazer o favor de colocar isso pra baixo? – Shaoran conseguiu entender uma das vozes.

- Deixa de ser chata! – outra reclamou. Pareciam ser garotas – Olha! Ele tá ali! Vem ver!

- Eu não vou subir ai! – a primeira resmungou.

- Anda logo! Não tem quase ninguém na praia ainda – a segunda insistiu.

Shaoran, agora mais perto, conseguia ver duas meninas de costas observando algum ponto da praia. Ambas tinham cabelos cumpridos e molhados, sendo um cor de mel e o outro negro.

- Tá vendo? – uma delas disse.

- Acho que sim. O que tem demais nele?

- Como assim? Ele é lindo!

O chinês revirou os olhos, reprovando-se pela própria curiosidade que o levara até uma simples conversa de garotas. Estava prestes a ir embora quando reparou algo estranho: a cintura delas era coberta por um tipo de brilho, como um reflexo do sol em uma jóia, nesse caso uma jóia bem grande. Rendendo-se a curiosidade novamente, ele esticou o corpo para tentar ver melhor. Com isso acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu na água, fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção das duas.

- AAAAAAAH!!! – a garota de cabelos negros gritou assustada e rapidamente pulou no mar, seguida pela amiga, e nadou agilmente para longe dali antes que o garoto pudesse se recuperar do tombo.

A outra estava prestes a segui-la quando Shaoran se levantou tossindo, encurralando a garota entre as pedras e o mar aberto. Ela permaneceu paralisada, assustada, tentando pensar no que fazer. Porém, quando ele finalmente ergueu seus olhos, eles se encontraram com duas esmeraldas cintilantes. Observando melhor, viu que se tratava de dois olhos verdes assustados, que pertenciam à menina de cabelos dourados.

A jovem também pareceu hipnotizada com o olhar do belo rapaz. Ele parecia tão perdido quanto ela, pelo menos era o que via em seus olhos castanhos, que muito lembravam a pedra âmbar. Seus cabelos cor de chocolate eram rebeldes, ou apenas foram bagunçados pela água e pelo vento, e algumas mechas caíam sobre seus olhos.

Eles ficaram desse modo, como se o tempo tivesse parado. A brisa do mar os envolvia apagando todo o cenário ao redor. Só restaram ali dois âmbares e duas esmeraldas.

* * *

Eriol saiu de casa um pouco chateado e preocupado. Shaoran não costumava sair daquele jeito, ainda mais de estômago praticamente vazio. Chegando à praia encontrou seus colegas de classe, e nenhum deles tinha visto o chinês. Já eram quase oito horas, resolveu procurá-lo.

Depois de subidas, descidas, tropeços e arranhões o inglês finalmente chegou à pequena praia, porém, para a sua surpresa, estava deserta como de costume. Não havia nenhum sinal de Shaoran. Eriol chamou seu nome, mas não obteve resposta. Não valia a pena procurar, pois em qualquer lugar por ali seu grito podia ser ouvido.

Enquanto criava teorias de para onde o amigo teria ido, Eriol ouviu uma doce voz cantando. Ele não conseguia entender as palavras, pois estava distante, mas conhecia aquela melodia. Olhou novamente ao seu redor e não viu ninguém. Curioso, apurou seus ouvidos e percebeu que a canção vinha do mar.

Aproximou-se e pôde escutar melhor. Ao entender as misteriosas palavras, Eriol assustou-se. Conhecia aquela música; sua mãe costumava cantar para ele quando era criança. Fazia anos que não a ouvia, mas ainda assim lembrava-se dela. O principal motivo de seu espanto, porém, era mais alguém conhecê-la. Apenas famílias milenares conheciam aquela língua. Não era inglês, nem japonês, nem outra língua conhecida pelo mundo.

Mas afinal, quem estava cantando? Não havia mais ninguém ali além dele. Tendo um plano para descobrir a misteriosa cantora, Eriol permaneceu num ponto da água e começou a cantar junto com a voz. Não demorou muito para o inglês obter o resultado que desejava: a voz ficou em silêncio, provavelmente curiosa para saber quem era o intruso em sua melodia.

Ele observou cautelosamente a sua volta com os olhos, sem parar de cantar. E foi no meio das ondas que viu um par de olhos de cor violeta. Eles tinham um misto de medo e susto. Assim que perceberam ser observados, sumiram no mar.

- Não precisa ter medo - ele disse gentil, no mesmo idioma em que cantara, apostando na hipótese de que ela ainda estava escondida por ali.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, finalmente recebeu uma resposta.

- Como sabe minha língua?

- Aparentemente nós viemos do mesmo lugar - ele sorriu, adivinhando que ela o observava de algum lugar.

- Mas não sou como você! - a cantora falou em tom de repulsa.

Logo depois, Eriol sentiu uma movimentação na água, provavelmente ela estava indo embora. Ele mergulhou para tentar impedi-la, mas tudo que viu foi uma calda de um peixe bem grande, movimentando-se rapidamente. Não hesitou em segui-lo.

* * *

Nenhum deles sabia como quebrar o silêncio. O chinês estava ficando desconfortável com aquela situação e sentia-se na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa. Ela era tão bonita, devia estar achando que ele era um idiota, ou que tinha problemas mentais. Aqueles olhos esmeraldas, porém, estavam tão... assustados?

- Hum... Desculpe por assustá-la... - ele finalmente disse timidamente.

A menina não respondeu. Continuou com a mesma expressão, imóvel. Sua cabeça, no entanto, estava a mil tentando bolar uma maneira de sair dali.

- Er... Você está bem? - Shaoran começou a ficar preocupado - Precisa de ajuda?

Silêncio. O chinês estava intrigado com aquela garota. Será que era ela quem tinha problemas mentais? Logo se repreendeu por pensar daquele jeito. Mas aquela menina era tão estranha... Quis tentar mais uma vez.

- Sabe... Antes de cair eu vi um brilho... Parecia uma jóia sendo refletida pelo sol. - finalmente uma reação. A garota ficou inquieta e mais assustada ao ouvir suas palavras - Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de espioná-las, eu acabei vendo sem querer e fiquei curioso. Você poderia matar minha curiosidade? - ele deu um sorriso galante que amoleceu um pouco a expressão da garota, mas ela continuava com medo. Shaoran queria saber de que.

- Por favor, espere! - a atenção de ambos foi desviada pela voz que ouviram. Shaoran logo reconheceu como sendo de seu amigo, mas o que ele fazia ali? E por que falava no idioma antigo?

Eriol parara para respirar quando percebeu que a criatura que perseguia diminuira a velocidade. Tentou inutilmente faze-la parar.

- Eriol?! - o inglês ouviu a voz de seu amigo chamando-o.

- Shaoran! Onde você se meteu?! Eu tava te procurando! - ele respondeu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da perseguição.

- Eu tava meio entretido... - o chinês explicou-se sem graça. Só então Eriol percebeu a presença da garota de cabelos cor de mel. Observador como era ele logo notou que a expressão do olhar daquela menina era a mesma dos olhos violetas.

A garota de olhos esmeraldas aproveitou a distração de Shaoran para sair dali sem que ele a impedisse. Eriol, no entanto, percebeu seu movimento e mergulhou a tempo de segurá-la quando ela estava se afastando. A velocidade da menina só comprovou sua teoria.

- Você pode me entender, não pode? - ele indagou no idioma antigo, deixando-a ainda mais assustada. Shaoran não entendeu o que o amigo queria, mas ficou a observar.

- O... O que é você? - ela perguntou no mesmo dialeto. Shaoran arregalou os olhos surpreso. Eriol sorriu vitorioso. Apesar do pronome mais adequado para aquela pergunta ser "quem" e não "o que", o inglês entendeu pelo contexto. Afinal, aqueles que sabiam essa língua poderiam ser qualquer criatura.

- Você já deve saber o que nós somos. Eu quero saber o que você é - ele disse tentando não parecer ameaçador.

- Ei! Solta ela! - os três ouviram outra voz feminina gritar para o inglês.

- Ah, você voltou - Eriol sorriu.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! - Shaoran finalmente pediu atenção.

- Aparentemente, essas duas não são pessoas normais.

- Isso já deu pra perceber (¬¬) - o chinês se aproximou.

- Nos deixem em paz! - a garota de olhos verdes pediu tentando se soltar dos braços fortes de Eriol.

- Primeiro, por favor, mate nossa curiosidade - o inglês pediu.

Ela suspirou derrotada. Sua amiga pareceu perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer, e implorou com o olhar para que não fizesse. Apesar de ter visto, ela ignorou seu olhar e emergiu o misterioso brilho da água.

- Sakura, não! – gritou inutilmente.

O sol estava radiante, como no dia anterior. No entanto, por coincidência ou não, naquele exato momento uma nuvem o cobriu, diminuindo aquele forte brilho. Shaoran e Eriol finalmente puderam ver que o segredo daquelas duas tratava-se de uma calda de peixe, verde esmeralda como os olhos daquela menina.

- Sereias?!

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei. Sereias é uma idéia bem maluca, mas já inventaram de tudo, não é? De vampiros até lobisomens, então resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente (xD).**

**O primeiro cap tá curtinho, mas espero que os próximos sejam maiores, e vou me esforçar pra postar logo o próximo. Comentem por favor, façam uma escritora feliz =D**

**Obs.: Provavelmente vocês notaram que eu não segui o Novo Acordo Ortográfico, simplesmente porque eu acho isso uma palhaçada e me recuso a aceitá-lo ¬¬. Só pra vocês não pensarem que eu sou burrinha xD Qualquer erro de português ou acentuação foi erro meu mesmo xD**

**Brigado por lerem até o final ^^**

**Beijos**


	2. O mistério

**Oii gente!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu queria ter postado no fim de semana passado, mas confesso que estava com preguiça de escrever (^^"). Esse cap. não ficou do tamanho que eu queria, mas acho que dá pro gasto (tá mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que o outro). É que eu estou com um grande problema: eu sei como a história vai acabar, mas não tenho muita idéia de como desenvolvê-la xD**

**Bom, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Cap.2: O Mistério**

**Por Mika-chan (partes digitadas por Cmte. JP ^^)**

Era um quarto imenso, cor de vinho, os móveis de madeira bem trabalhados. A cama era arrumada com uma colcha marrom bordada delicadamente com rosas vermelhas. O resto do cômodo estava completamente vazio, sem os porta-retratos, bichos de pelúcia e outros tipos de enfeites que antes davam alegria àquele ambiente. Havia apenas duas malas grandes num canto, ao lado de uma jovem, que observava o céu estrelado por uma brecha das cortinas negras, que tampavam as janelas.

- Senhorita Akizuki, está na hora – uma senhora, vestida com um vestido preto e um avental branco, falou da porta.

- Já estou descendo – respondeu a moça pegando as malas.

Saindo do quarto, passou por um grande corredor. As luzes fracas iluminavam uma jovem de estatura média, vestida com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta roxa por baixo de uma jaqueta. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros eram lisos e compridos. Ela desceu as grandes escadas que davam no hall da casa e atravessou a grande porta de entrada. Parou para fitar o imenso jardim da mansão, depois virou para despedir-se dos empregados mais íntimos.

Caminhou sem pressa até a limusine que a aguardava com o motorista ao lado para abrir-lhe a porta. O caminho até o aeroporto foi monótono, nem mesmo a música animada que tocava no rádio conseguia melhorar o ânimo da garota. Ela observava as ruas de Londres com um olhar saudoso, embora fosse voltar dentro de alguns meses. Tentava manter na cabeça a alegria que seria rever pessoas queridas no Japão, mas seu coração insistia em permanecer aflito.

- Chegamos senhorita Nakuru – o motorista atravessou o automóvel e lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso.

A jovem aceitou o gesto forçando-se a dar um sorriso gentil. James era um motorista muito amável, e apesar de parecer nutrir sentimentos pela jovem, Nakuru sabia que era apenas seu jeito amigo. No entanto, nem todos viam dessa maneira, e criavam inúmeras fofocas sobre eles terem um caso. A jovem ignorava todas elas, assim como fazia o motorista.

Ele a guiou pelo aeroporto com a mão em seus ombros tentando passar algum tipo de conforto. Embora James não fizesse idéia do que a afligia, Nakuru apreciava seu ato solidário. Acabou se convencendo por um tempo de que tudo ficaria bem e foi com um sorriso sincero que se despediu do motorista da família.

* * *

- Aqueles idiotas... – praguejava Meilin enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda.

Acordara pouco depois de Eriol sair e ficara sabendo pelo mordomo Wei que seu primo havia ido para a praia fazia horas. Agora lá estava ela indo atrás dele e lutando contra o mau humor para encarar os amigos.

- Nós não o vimos hoje, Mei. O Eriol foi procurá-lo tem tempo e ainda não apareceu – foi o que Rika respondeu quando lhe perguntou.

Irritada, a chinesa tentou esquecer do primo e ocupou-se em curtir o resto da manhã sentada sob o sol e lendo uma revista.

- Agora até eu fiquei preocupada – Chiharu comentou vendo a garota se afastar batendo o pé.

- É verdade. Onde será que eles se meteram?

- Provavelmente – Yamazaki começou em tom de suspense – eles foram encantados pelo canto das sereias!

- Sereias? – Rika pareceu curiosa. Chiharu, ao contrário, segurava fortemente os punhos para controlar a fúria.

Takashi Yamazaki era muito conhecido por inventar histórias fantásticas, mas as contava com tanta convicção que convencia a todos de que era verdade. A única que não se deixava levar por suas histórias era a menina de cabelos cacheados, que ficava irritada a cada mentira que o amigo de infância inventava.

- Sim, sereias! – ele continuou animado, com o dedo indicador levantado na altura do rosto – Elas costumavam viver por aqui, até que os humanos as expulsaram, e ai para se vingarem elas aparecem vez ou outra e hipnotizam os garotos com seu canto para depois afogá-los no mar. E tem mais...

- Chega de mentiras!!! – Chiharu interrompeu o garoto dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- Mas é verdade! – protestou o japonês.

A garota, porém, permaneceu impassível e o arrastou pela orelha para longe dali, enquanto Rika não sabia se ria ou se sentia pena do amigo. Só depois que os dois saíram de vista é que a menina voltou a se preocupar com o inglês e o chinês.

* * *

O sol fora novamente descoberto, o brilho tornou a afundar no mar, porém seu segredo não estava mais seguro. A mente dos estrangeiros tentava digerir as novas informações, enquanto as jovens esperavam nervosas a reação deles. Os quatro estavam em silêncio já fazia alguns minutos; tudo que se ouvia era o barulho das ondas e o canto dos pássaros que voavam por ali.

Shaoran precisara se apoiar nos montes de pedra para se recuperar do susto. Eriol tentava criar uma maneira de quebrar aquele clima, e nem percebeu que continuava segurando firmemente o pulso de Sakura, e que a garota, ou melhor, a sereia tentava se soltar a todo custo. Tomoyo já deveria ter saído dali a muito tempo, mas algo a impedia de abandonar a amiga.

- Eu achei que tinham sido extintas... – Shaoran foi o primeiro a falar depois de algum tempo, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Nós preferimos ficar longe dessa gentalha com quem vocês andam – a sereia de olhos violetas explicou no mesmo tom de repulsa de antes.

- Vocês provavelmente são feiticeiros – a outra disse, ignorando o comentário da amiga, encarando atentamente os dois garotos, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa. Eriol concordou com a cabeça.

- E que diferença isso faz? Feiticeiros e humanos são praticamente a mesma coisa. Todos imundos e repugnantes e...

- Chega Tomoyo! – a sereia de olhos verdes deu um grito tão inesperado que assustou a todos. Puxou com força o próprio braço e finalmente conseguiu se livrar de um Eriol atordoado – Vamos embora. - ela falou séria.

A outra quis protestar por não terem ido antes, mas achou melhor ficar quieta, já que nunca tinha visto a amiga daquele jeito. Porém, antes que pudessem mergulhar, Eriol novamente se apossou do braço da sereia de cabelos cor de mel e olhou no fundo de seus olhos verdes, enquanto ela também encarava profundamente seus olhos azuis como safira.

- Nós não podemos conversar um pouco? – seu olhar tinha gentileza, curiosidade e uma ponta de súplica. Seguiu-se alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto os dois garotos esperavam ansiosamente pela resposta.

- Claro! – ela respondeu sorridente, deixando a outra sereia e o chinês com gotas na cabeça. Eriol sorriu.

- Sakura!

- Nha! Deixa de ser chata, Tomoyo! Não é todo dia que se tem uma oportunidade dessas, de conversar com um humano – disse manhosa – E relaxa, eles não vão nos fazer mal – acrescentou antes que a outra protestasse.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – o inglês deu um sorriso malicioso, deixando Tomoyo receosa. A outra sereia riu da reação da amiga.

- Fica calma, ele tá só brincando – ela disse entre os risos. Foi a vez de Shaoran ficar espantado.

- Nem eu sei às vezes quando ele tá de brincadeira. Como você soube sem nem conhecê-lo?!

- O segredo está nos olhos – explicou com simplicidade.

- É, ela é boa – o inglês admitiu sorrindo.

- Sakura! – a sereia tentou novamente alertar a amiga, quebrando o clima agradável que se estabelecera.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos – concordou finalmente revirando os olhos.

- Vocês podem voltar outra hora? - desta vez foi o chinês que perguntou, sem esconder a curiosidade. Afinal, eles não sabiam quando teriam outra chance como essa.

- Eu não sei... - Sakura hesitou.

- Não! - a outra respondeu por ela.

- Vocês são proibidas de vir à superfície? - o inglês imaginou.

- É, mais ou menos isso... - os olhos verdes, antes cintilantes, da sereia ficaram opacos por poucos segundos, que não passaram pelos garotos observadores - Mas nós podemos dar nosso jeitinho - ela piscou, voltando ao normal.

- Você ainda vai nos meter numa encrenca daquelas, sua doida! - a sereia de cabelos negros reclamou.

- Se está tão preocupada, não precisa vir - Eriol provocou.

- Como se eu tivesse escolha - ela retrucou. Sakura deu um risinho de culpada, em seguida abraçou a amiga numa tentativa de se desculpar, embora fosse obrigá-la a ir de qualquer jeito. Shaoran e Eriol se divertiam com a cena.

- Ainda não fizemos as apresentações formais - o inglês lembrou - Eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa - pegou a mão da sereia e beijou num símbolo de cavalheirismo.

- Shaoran Li - ele disse simplesmente, tímido demais para agir como o amigo.

- Sakura Kinomoto - ela sorriu. Os três esperaram a outra sereia, que olhava emburrada para o outro lado da praia, se pronunciar.

- Ai! Tomoyo Daidouji - ela resmungou depois de levar uma cotovelada da amiga.

- Então, nos vemos amanhã? - Shaoran quis saber.

Sakura concordou, ignorando os protestos de Tomoyo. Combinaram de se encontrarem no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora. Despediram-se e as sereias desapareceram no mar. Os rapazes permaneceram algum tempo ainda ali, analisando a situação com mais calma.

- O que acabou de acontecer deveria ser estranho, não? - o chinês perguntou, falando novamente em japonês.

- Como se alguma coisa para nós fosse normal - Eriol brincou.

- Verdade... Mas por que será que nunca nos contaram que sereias ainda existiam?

- Eu também não sei - o inglês respondeu analisando a pergunta do amigo, lembrando-se dos anciões de seu clã dando aulas sobre a história da magia - Vai ver nem eles sabiam. Mas realmente, é muito estranho...

- Ei, nós temos um lual pra organizar - Shaoran lembrou-se, decidindo pensar naquilo mais tarde.

Nadar direto até a praia seria fácil para eles, mas difícil de explicar para os amigos. Por isso os dois retornaram ao seu refúgio e dali seguiram a trilha de volta para a praia. Estavam cansados, e Shaoran morto de fome, então pararam para comer antes de se encontrarem com o pessoal. Estavam todos no canto oposto, indo de um lado para o outro, arrumando a festa que prometia ser a melhor do ano.

- SHAORAN!!!!!! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?!?!?! - Meilin pulou em cima do primo assim que o viu.

O rapaz, como sempre, ignorou as perguntas e tentou se livrar da garota. Apesar da rejeição, Meilin não largava do garoto, e fazia de tudo para ficar o mais próximo possível dele. Shaoran passou o resto da manhã e início da tarde arranjando uma ocupação para fugir da prima. Até mesmo Eriol tentou ficar um pouco distante, para pensar melhor sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Essa atitude chamou a atenção de Rika, que ficou preocupada com o amigo, mas preferiu não se intrometer por enquanto.

* * *

- Você é completamente doida! Maluca! Irresponsável! Insana! Poderia ter nos matado!

Sakura permanecia em silêncio enquanto Tomoyo continuava com seu sermão. Começara a falar no minuto em que mergulharam, não cansava de chamá-la de todos os sinônimos existentes para "maluca" e "irresponsável". A sereia de olhos verdes, porém, já estava acostumada, e ouvia tudo silenciosamente, sem escutar de verdade, pois já tinha aquele discurso decorado de trás para frente.

- Você está me ouvindo?! - Tomoyo finalmente perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Uhum - Sakura murmurou distraída com um lindo peixinho azul que passava por ali.

- Por que você faz essas coisas, Sakura? - a sereia perguntou séria, com uma voz que expressava preocupação, conseguindo finalmente atenção.

- Você não se cansa dessa escuridão? - ela questionou olhando a sua volta - Lá em cima têm tanta luz, tantas coisas a mais para ver! Os pássaros no céu, a variedade de plantas, as pessoas que podem ir para onde quiserem, são tantos lugares para conhecer! - falava com os olhos brilhando só de imaginar.

- Eu posso entender como você se sente Sakura, mas uma hora você vai ter que aceitar a sua casa. Se o Rei descobre suas escapadas, sua liberdade acaba de vez, e a minha também.

- Eu não tenho medo daquele idiota - a sereia ficou séria de repente.

Tomoyo sentia um estranho aperto no coração quando ela ficava desse jeito. O brilho de seus olhos desaparecia. A única criatura capaz de fazer isso era o Rei de seu povo. A mudança, porém, não durava mais que alguns segundos, e Sakura voltava a ser a sereia alegre e cheia de vida de sempre. Tomoyo preferiu encerrar o assunto por ali. Elas nadaram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

* * *

- Ai! Estou morto! - Shaoran disse se espreguiçando ao passar pela porta de casa.

- Eu estou morto de fome, isso sim - o inglês seguiu o amigo imaginando o que Wei faria para o almoço.

Meilin estava tão cansada e faminta quanto os dois, tanto que não agarrou o primo como de costume e pensou logo em seguir para seu quarto para tomar um banho relaxante. Assim que fecharam a porta, porém, todos seus planos foram apagados por um grito.

- ERIOL!!!!! - o trio ouviu passos descendo rapidamente a escada e em seguida um vulto que se jogou em cima do inglês, derrubando-o no chão.

- Nakuru?! - os três falaram surpresos.

- Oi pessoal!!! - ela disse ainda agarrada ao primo no chão.

- Prima, você é pesada! Sai de cima de mim! - Eriol lutou para dizer. A garota se levantou sem graça. Abraçou Meilin e Shaoran em seguida, deixando-os com gotas na cabeça, enquanto Eriol massageava o pescoço.

- Mei! Você tá tão linda! E Shao! Como você cresceu! - ela tagarelava.

- Que legal você estar aqui! - Meilin compartilhava sua alegria dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- É bom te ver também, Nakuro - o chinês disse educadamente.

- Mas o que você faz aqui, prima? - Eriol perguntou estranhando a aparição repentina dela.

- Poxa, priminho, minha presença é tão ruim assim? - ela fez biquinho.

- Claro que não prima! - ele negou rapidamente para desfazer o mal entendido - Mas eu achei que você tivesse que passar pelo menos mais um ano em Londres para terminar a faculdade.

- Eu acabei convencendo papai a me deixar vir - ela disse sorrindo - Eu to com fome... O que tem pra comer?! - perguntou desconversando e correndo para a cozinha.

- Ela tá escondendo alguma coisa - o inglês murmurou para o amigo, que internamente pensava o mesmo. Eles preferiram deixar o assunto morrer por enquanto.

Os quatro almoçaram juntos. Nakuru falava sobre as novidades que aconteceram no tempo que passou na Inglaterra e em como sentira saudades de todos. Contou que terminaria a faculdade em Tóquio e, portanto, passaria um tempo morando com eles.

- É, meu amigo. Bem vindo ao clube dos pescoços quebrados! - Shaoran brincou.

- Pelo menos ela tem um namorado para agarrar além de mim - Eriol revidou. Shaoran ficou calado, derrotado, enquanto as meninas riam.

Fazia tempo que eles não tinham um almoço divertido daquele jeito. Com Nakuru ali, a mansão teria aquela alegria todos os dias.

- E como está o Yukito? - ela perguntou.

- Você não contou a ele que viria? - Eriol estranhou.

- Não, quis fazer surpresa - sorriu.

- Vai ter um lual hoje à noite - Meilin contou fazendo-se de cúmplice - Ele vai estar lá, claro. Situação perfeita para a surpresa, não?

- Verdade?! - Nakuru ficou com os olhos brilhando com a idéia.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde no quarto de hóspedes, ajudando Nakuro a arrumar suas malas, enquanto conversavam, matavam as saudades e se divertiam bastante. Conseguiram deixar quase tudo arrumado para a jovem se sentir em casa quando estava próxima a hora do lual.

Agora em seus quartos, o mistério das sereias tornou a invadir as mentes dos amigos estrangeiros. Eriol perguntou-se se Nakuru saberia de alguma coisa, afinal, ela era a mais velha da família entre eles, e já conhecia coisas que eles ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de aprender. Esse pensamento, porém, o levou a outro mistério: o que a prima fazia no Japão no meio do período de seus estudos?

* * *

O cômodo era sombrio, iluminado por algum tipo de luz vermelha que vinham de um lugar desconhecido. As paredes eram feitas de pedras e não havia móveis ou enfeites. Era um cômodo grande e completamente vazio, exceto por uma concha, gigante o bastante para prender uma pessoa dentro. Sentada nela estava o vulto de uma criatura que observava alguma coisa em suas mãos. Batidas na porta despertaram sua atenção. Após receber a autorização para entrar, o jovem sereiano adentrou a escuridão do lugar e logo se curvou em sinal de respeito.

- Majestade – ele começou apreensivo – elas tiveram contato com humanos – disse temendo a reação do Rei.

Ele, porém, abriu um sorriso malicioso, como se tudo estivesse como ele queria.

- Quais são as ordens, Senhor? – o sereiano indagou estranhando a atitude do outro.

- Deixe como está. Continue com seu trabalho, Touya. Se era tudo que tinha para me dizer, pode se retirar.

Touya consentiu sem questionar, como de costume, guardando seus pensamentos para si. Sozinho novamente, o Rei voltou ao que fazia antes de ser interrompido, mas ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

_Continua..._

* * *

**E ai, o que acharam?! Mandem reviews, please, com comentários e críticas!**

**Gente, eu tava tão eufórica pra postar o primeiro cap. que acabei me esquecendo completamente dos agradecimentos (O.O) Peço mil desculpas por isso. Então esses agradecimentos agora é pelo cap anterior também ^^"**

**Um obrigada SUPER ESPECIAL pro meu honey que me incentivou bastante, além de me dar inspiração, e está fazendo o favor de revisar a fic pra mim. Brigada, meu lindo! Te amo ^^**

**Obrigada também pra Princesa Sakura, que me pediu pra repostar a fic e me ajudou bastante também a escrever.**

**Mais um obrigada também pra Tayna-chan, que eu nem sei quando vai ler isso. Mas sem ela essa história nem existiria. Então brigada mami ^^**

**E, nossa, eu não esperava receber tantas reviews logo de cara, 6! Fiquei tão feliz!! Brigada gente, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. Eu sei que todo mundo diz isso, mas realmente cada review é uma motivação pra gente escrever.**

**Acho que é isso. Vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido que eu puder (vou tentar deixar a preguiça de lado xD).**

**Beijos!**


	3. A Festa!

**Ara minna!!!  
Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar, e eu nem vou perder meu tempo dando desculpas esfarrapadas porque eu sei que minha demora não tem perdão. Então eu, humildemente, peço para que vocês não culpem a fic e continuem acompanhando, porque daqui pra frente as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes hehe. Chega de papo furado, né? Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**Cap. 3: A Festa!**

O sol começava a se esconder no horizonte, ciente de que agora a festa era da noite e a estrela seria a lua, que já começava a se erguer no céu. Na entrada da praia colocaram uma faixa colorida dizendo "FÉRIAS!!!"; no centro montaram uma fogueira, não muito grande nem muito pequena, ainda apagada. Ao redor dela tinham vários banquinhos e caixas de som. De um lado estavam as mesas com todos os aperitivos e bebidas, e do outro fizeram um pequeno palco, mantendo um espaço para dança, onde uma banda improvisada tocaria. Improvisada porque foram alguns estudantes, por enquanto desconhecidos, que se ofereceram para animar a festa.

Na praia estavam apenas alguns jovens, já prontos para o lual, que conferiam se tudo estava nos seus devidos lugares. O sol terminava de se pôr quando os estudantes começaram a chegar. Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que os estrangeiros chegaram também.

Meilin trajava um vestido vermelho estampado com flores laranjas que ia até metade da coxa e deixava metade das costas nuas, calçava sandálias cor bege e estava enfeitada com pulseiras e tornozeleiras douradas. Para esta noite em especial ela decidiu deixar os cabelos negros, geralmente presos, soltos, indo até a altura da cintura, a franja realçando seus olhos castanhos avermelhados.

Nakuru também se arrumara especialmente para aquela noite, vestindo uma saia roxa rodada e uma blusa preta justa com as mangas largas, dando um efeito que parecia com asas de morcego. Calçava sandálias pretas com fitas que seguiam em X pela sua perna até chegarem no joelho. Enfeitou-se com um colar prata, um pingente de borboleta roxa e deixou os cabelos longos soltos.

Shaoran e Eriol, ao contrário, estavam simples como os outros rapazes. O chinês usava uma bermuda florida verde escura e uma camisa com um tom mais claro. O inglês também vestia uma bermuda, mas esta era de azul marinho, e a camisa era azul claro com estampas tropicais num tom mais escuro.

Com a praia mais cheia, decidiram que já era hora de acender a fogueira e comemorar o início do descanso merecido após mais um ano cansativo. Aplausos e gritos soaram quando as chamas se ergueram. Logo em seguida botaram uma música animada para tocar até que a banda estivesse pronta para roubar a cena.

Shaoran aproveitou a deixa para se afastar logo da prima e foi procurar pelos amigos. Nakuru também se distanciou para tentar encontrar alguém, deixando Eriol e Meilin sozinhos. Ciente de que a garota estava magoada por ter sido deixada pelo primo, o inglês a convidou para dançar. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar repulsivo e saiu para procurar o chinês, mas nem por isso Eriol se abalou. Ele ouviu risos atrás de si e ao virar-se deu de cara com Rika, que provavelmente tinha visto o que acontecera. Ela também estava muito bonita, com um vestido simples, rosa claro, até a altura dos joelhos, sandálias brancas e uma faixa abaixo dos seios, realçando seus volumes sem parecer vulgar. Tinha ainda uma flor de cerejeira presa atrás da orelha, dando-lhe um charme de menina.

- Ela não vai nunca desistir do Shaoran - constatou parando de rir.

- Espero que ela consiga superar isso.

- Você não acha que ele pode se apaixonar por ela? - Rika questionou com o olhar um pouco triste, aproximando mais do amigo.

- Acho difícil - Eriol respondeu com sinceridade - Mas eles vão se entender - garantiu com um sorriso.

Eles continuaram conversando enquanto caminhavam pela praia. Do outro lado, Meilin já tinha encontrado o primo e o agarrado, como de costume. O garoto tentou ignorá-la enquanto conversava com Yamazaki e Chiharu. Alguns minutos depois Nakuru apareceu com uma expressão derrotada.

- Não o encontrou? - Meilin indagou diminuindo a força com que abraçava Shaoran, deixando-o aliviado. Nakuru negou com a cabeça.

- Eu o procurei pela praia inteira! - ela falou chorosa.

- Talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado. Vamos, eu te ajudo a procurar – a chinesa disse animadora, arrastando Nakuru para longe, deixando Shaoran livre por um tempo.

- Quem era ela? - Chiharu indagou curiosa.

- Ah, é mesmo, vocês não a conhecem. É prima do Eriol, veio passar alguns dias conosco. Ela já veio uma vez nesse tempo que estamos no Japão, mas acho que vocês não chegaram a se encontrar – o chinês explicou.

Falar sobre Nakuru o fez pensar no que ela viera fazer em Tomoeda desta vez. Refletindo melhor, ele finalmente conseguiu uma teoria para a aparição repentina da inglesa, mas decidiu conversar com Eriol mais tarde, pois aquele momento era de festa.

A música parou de tocar. Em cima do palco os instrumentos já estavam em seus devidos lugares. Uma das organizadoras principais anunciou que a banda começaria a se apresentar e logo todos tentaram se aproximar o máximo possível, curiosos para saber quem eram os integrantes. O primeiro a aparecer foi o baterista, Hao Haiyashibara, que cursava o último ano do colégio. Ele caminhou até seu lugar no fundo do palco. No teclado, à esquerda, para a surpresa de seus amigos, apareceu Eriol, com seu sorriso calmo de sempre. O próximo a surgir foi Yukito Tsukishiro, alto de cabelos grisalhos, que já cursava a faculdade em Tóquio, mas vinha passar as férias com a família em Tomoeda. Ele instalou-se no canto direito no palco pegando a guitarra. Ao vê-lo, Nakuru ficou histérica, um pouco irritada e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo. E por fim, a cantora surgiu na frente, Rika Sasaki.

- Agora eu entendi porque esses dois sumiram - Chiharu comentou animada referindo-se a Eriol e Rika.

Yukito foi o primeiro a começar a tocar, seguido pela bateria e por fim Eriol fazendo alguns efeitos sonoros com o teclado elétrico. Os aplausos e gritos foram abafados pela voz doce de Rika que soava pelos alto-falantes.

Após meia hora de show, a banda resolveu dar uma pausa. Aqueles que tinham cansado de dançar sentaram-se nos bancos, os que ainda tinham energia de sobra continuaram agitados ao som das músicas que tocavam para passar o tempo, e os amigos dos membros da banda iam cumprimentá-los ao lado do palco.

- Por que você não me contou?! - Shaoran foi tirar satisfações com o Eriol.

- Queria fazer surpresa - ele se explicou rindo da irritação do chinês.

- Você estava tão linda lá em cima!!! - Chiharu elogiava Rika.

- Mesmo? Eu estava tão nervosa... - ela respondeu timidamente.

- Eu disse que você ia se sair bem, Rika - Eriol disse docemente.

- Sabe, eles podiam ter me escolhido. Minha voz é muito bonita, e quando canto então! Até os pássaros me acompanham! Hahaha! - Meilin se gabava - Mas você foi muito bem, Rika, embora pudesse ter sido melhor – ela tentou elogiar, deixando a jovem mais constrangida.

- YUKITO TSUKISHIRO!!! - um grito interrompeu a conversa.

- Nakuru?! - o rapaz de cabelos cinzas lisos ficou surpreso ao ver quem era a dona da voz - O que você faz aqui?! - Yukito quis saber.

- Quer dizer que além de participar de uma banda sem me avisar para chamar a atenção das garotas você ainda me recebe desse jeito, seu safado?! - Nakuru falou irritada dando vários tapas no ombro do rapaz, até que ele finalmente conseguiu segurar suas mãos.

- Quer se acalmar, sua boba? Pra que esse escândalo todo? Você sabe que a única garota de quem eu quero atenção é você, minha inglesinha - com essas palavras Nakuru derreteu-se e deu um abraço apertado no namorado. - Eu senti saudades... - ele completou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu também! - ela respondeu apertando-o mais forte.

As meninas próximas do casal tinham corações nos olhos, incluindo Meilin. Eriol revirou os olhos, recusando-se a acreditar que sua prima tinha causado aquele escândalo, enquanto Shaoran apenas ignorava, assim como todos os curiosos que pararam para ver o motivo da confusão.

- Por que não me avisou que estava vindo pra cá? Eu teria te pego no aeroporto - ele perguntou, agora sem ter todos os olhares em torno de si.

- Eu queria fazer surpresa - ela respondeu animada.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, como sinal de que era hora dos casais invadirem o espaço para dança. Nakuru logo arrastou Yukito. Eriol convidou Rika, que aceitou com seu belo sorriso, e ainda lançou um sinal discreto para Yamazaki.

- Eu disse que esses dois ainda vão formar um casal - Meilin falou observando Eriol e Rika se afastarem de mãos dadas.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim - Chiharu descordou.

Logo depois Yamazaki convidou a japonesa de cabelos cacheados para dançar, seguindo o conselho do inglês, o que ela aceitou prontamente depois de um segundo de choque. Meilin observava melancolicamente seus amigos se afastarem e começarem a dançar. Sabia que Shaoran não a convidaria, mas seu coração ainda estava na expectativa. O chinês a viu recusar o convite de mais um rapaz e se perguntou se deveria dançar com ela, mesmo sabendo que estaria criando falsas esperanças. Ele não tinha ainda chegado a uma conclusão quando fez o tal convite. A chinesa ficou tão surpresa que nem teve voz para aceitar, apenas arrastou o primo até o local onde todos dançavam com os corpos o mais próximo que as afinidades de cada um permitiam.

* * *

Em certos lugares do oceano não faz diferença se é dia ou noite, é tudo escuro independente da hora. Aquele quarto em especial era um desses locais, embora não fosse por causa da profundidade. Apesar de ser o cômodo mais iluminado daquele castelo, graças às luzes vermelhas que saíam do teto, ainda tinha um tom sombrio. As paredes eram de pedra e não havia nenhuma abertura em sua estrutura, nem mesmo uma janela. Para dar alegria àquele ambiente tinham apenas algumas flores rosas, que inexplicavelmente sobreviviam ali. No meio do aposento tinha uma concha gigante aberta, de um tom rosado, que servia de cama para as criaturas que viviam naquele lugar. Deitada sobre ela estava a jovem sereia de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes cintilantes.

Ela observava algum ponto do teto contando as horas para amanhecer e ela poder ver a luz novamente, fora daquele lugar. Enquanto isso, se deliciava com as lembranças do seu último dia na superfície. Conhecer um humano tão de perto foi fascinante, embora arriscado. Mesmo sabendo que eles não eram exatamente humanos, fascinava-a do mesmo modo o fato de terem pernas e poderem ir para onde quiserem, além de viver num lugar tão iluminado, até mesmo durante a noite. Sabia que sua amiga tinha razão quando dizia que fora insano ter aceitado vê-los de novo, mas só uma vez mais não ia matar ninguém. Pelo menos assim ela esperava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Tomoyo adentrou o aposento através de uma pedra solta no teto.

- Pensei que fosse me deixar sozinha aqui a noite inteira - Sakura reclamou.

- A última vez que eu fiz isso você me irritou tanto no dia seguinte que eu decidi nunca mais cometer esse erro - Tomoyo retrucou e ambas riram.

- É tão raro te ver rindo - comentou com os olhos emocionados, deixando a amiga encabulada e calada, mas nem por isso se arrependeu de ter feito o comentário. A cada dia que passava, Sakura percebia que Tomoyo se tornava mais viva do que os outros do seu povo, e isso a deixava muito feliz.

Para deixar o assunto de lado, a sereia de olhos violetas tratou de distrair a amiga com jogos, como faziam todas as noites até pegarem no sono e darem suas escapadas na manhã seguinte. Depois de horas, as duas já estavam deitadas uma ao lado da outra, perdidas em seus pensamentos esperando o sono chegar.

- Sakura... - Tomoyo chamou para saber se ela ainda estava acordada.

- Hum?

- Aqueles feiticeiros... Você não está mesmo pensando em vê-los, está? - indagou receosa.

- Estou sim - Sakura respondeu firme, indicando que nada mudaria sua escolha.

- Sabe que eles podem fazer coisas horríveis com a gente - ainda assim Tomoyo tentou fazer sua cabeça.

- Mas não vão.

- Como você sabe?

- Sabendo, oras - Sakura deu os ombros e Tomoyo suspirou indignada.

- Se nos descobrirem, não farão mal só a nós, mas a eles também - a sereia apelou para o ponto fraco da amiga.

- Sei disso... - Sakura respondeu depois de alguma hesitação - Mas não poderão fazer mal a eles a menos que eles estejam no mar.

- Então você pode se preocupar pelo menos um pouquinho conosco? E comigo! - Tomoyo praticamente implorou, virando-se na "cama" para poder encarar Sakura.

- Tomoyo, não precisa se preocupar - ela disse sorrindo, tentando passar calma para os olhos violetas aflitos - Às vezes eu até penso que eles já sabem que nós saímos todos os dias, talvez até já saibam o que aconteceu hoje, mas não podem fazer nada conosco.

- Com você - Tomoyo corrigiu. - Só falta você dizer agora que acha que esses feiticeiros serão seus salvadores - ela bufou derrotada enquanto voltava à posição de antes.

- Não seria má idéia - Sakura riu - Mas uma coisa você tem que admitir... - ela falou um pouco séria, deixando a amiga curiosa - Eles eram lindos, não eram? - completou rindo.

Tomoyo revirou os olhos. Estava ai uma coisa que ela não podia discutir, mas nunca admitiria.

* * *

Pelo resto da noite, Meilin não desgrudara do primo. Eriol, Rika e o resto da banda tocaram mais algumas músicas e por fim pararam para aproveitar a festa. Passava das onze quando os estrangeiros resolveram retornar à sua casa. Rika anunciou que também precisava ir por causa da hora, então Eriol ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la, já que sua casa era caminho para a dele. Ela aceitou sorridente sob os olhares suspeitos dos amigos. Nakuru preferiu ficar até mais tarde, para passar mais tempo com o namorado. E assim eles se despediram.

Meilin estava tão cansada que não agarrou o primo uma única vez pelo caminho, mas nem por isso ficou calada. Falava sobre como a festa havia sido divertida e como teria se dado bem se tivesse cantado na banda no lugar de Rika. Ela apenas se calou quando chegaram em frente à casa da japonesa.

- Então nós vamos indo. Tchau Rika! – ela se despediu e começou a andar arrastando Shaoran consigo.

- Calma ai, Meilin! - o chinês protestou - Tchau Rika! - conseguiu falar enquanto a chinesa se afastava com ele, deixando a outra garota com gotas na cabeça.

- Ela não precisava ter feito essa cena toda - Eriol falou sorrindo, deixando Rika confusa - Bom, eu vou resgatar Shaoran - brincou fazendo-a rir - A gente se vê - despediu-se dando um beijo em sua mão, como costumava fazer.

- Até logo - ela falou e entrou em casa.

Eriol voltou a caminhar desejando estar logo em sua cama. Quando chegou, Meilin já tinha ido dormir e Shaoran estava na sala, aparentemente aguardando-o.

- Não precisava ter me esperado.

- Eu quero falar com você - o chinês se justificou.

- Não dá pra deixar pra amanhã? Eu estou morto! - Eriol pediu coçando os olhos.

- É sobre Nakuru. Acho que sei porque ela está aqui - com essas palavras Shaoran conseguiu maior atenção de Eriol. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao amigo.

- Diga.

- Sabe o sacrifício que tivemos para receber autorização pra vir pra cá. Levou pelo menos um ano, e só com a ajuda da minha mãe. Nakuru não conseguiria isso tão facilmente.

- Nós não sabemos há quanto tempo ela está tentando vir - Eriol retrucou.

- Mas ela também não nos avisou que viria.

- Eu sei que ela está escondendo alguma coisa, mas aonde quer chegar?

- Talvez ela tenha sido mandada pelos anciões - Shaoran finalmente concluiu.

- Para nos convencer a voltar?! Nakuru não faria isso! - Eriol exaltou-se em defesa a prima.

- Você sabe os métodos persuasivos de nossas famílias. Não estou dizendo que ela veio desejando nosso mal, mas que outra explicação você me dá para ela ter conseguido a autorização estando no meio de seus estudos? E ainda mais para continuá-los em Tóquio!

Eriol refletiu sobre a possibilidade. Se fosse verdade, Nakuru não seria bem vinda ali, e jamais conseguiria seu objetivo. Seu clã sabia que ele não voltaria tão cedo, então porque mandá-la?

- Ou talvez... - ele pensou alto - Eles a mandaram para nos vigiar. O único que veio conosco foi Wei, mas talvez isso não baste para a minha família.

- De qualquer jeito, a presença dela aqui me incomoda, ainda mais sabendo que ela pode ter vindo para nos espionar - Shaoran resmungou.

- Se for isso mesmo que estamos pensando, ela veio para ME vigiar, portanto fique tranqüilo. Ela passa a ser problema meu.

- O que me deixa mais preocupado - o chinês confessou - Só peço para não comentar nada com ela. Ela pode contar para o seu clã e os anciões arranjariam algum tipo de plano B, e você sabe que isso seria bem pior.

- Tudo bem - Eriol concordou - Amanhã nós conversamos melhor sobre isso, porque eu não to me agüentando em pé. Boa noite.

- Só mais uma coisa - Shaoran falou assim que Eriol se levantou - Como foi lá com a Rika?

Como resposta o chinês recebeu uma almofada na cara, a qual ele revidou e ambos começaram a rir. Depois de se desejarem boa noite, cada um seguiu para o próprio quarto.

Apesar da noite tranqüila e do cansaço, Eriol não conseguiu dormir direito pensando na hipótese de Shaoran sobre sua prima. Será que ela seria capaz de ceder aos métodos persuasivos de sua família? Afinal, não era algo tão sério para eles fazerem algum tipo de maldade, ou era? Esses pensamentos perturbadores, no entanto, não impediram que Eriol acordasse cedo na manhã seguinte.

Eram sete horas quando ele se levantou, ainda um pouco cansado. Vestiu-se para ir à praia e saiu do quarto. O silêncio na casa indicava que as garotas ainda dormiam, e pela porta fechada do quarto verde, o chinês também. Eriol sorriu divertido com essa constatação e abriu a porta silenciosamente para não acordar a chinesa que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Ao entrar, teve que se encolher um pouco com o frio que fazia, graças ao ar condicionado ligado. No canto oposto à porta encontrava-se a cama, onde Shaoran dormia profundamente de baixo dos cobertores. O inglês aproximou-se cauteloso, abriu as cortinas verdes escuras, em seguida as janelas e desligou o ar condicionado. A luz que invadia o cômodo irritou os olhos fechados do chinês, acordando-o. Demorou alguns segundos para que Shaoran assimilasse sua visão em meio à claridade, e só então reconheceu seu amigo.

- Eriol? O que faz aqui? Que horas são? - ele resmungava as perguntas enquanto coçava os olhos demonstrando seu sono.

- Sete e vinte - o inglês conferiu no relógio de cabeceira do amigo. Ao ouvir a resposta, Shaoran voltou a se enfiar nos cobertores, fazendo Eriol rir. - Vamos Li, levante!

- Estamos de férias, Hiiragizawa! E não é só porque eu gosto de aproveitar a praia que vou ficar acordando cedo todo dia...

- Os encantos de sua prima foram suficientes pra te fazer esquecer do nosso encontro? - ele brincou.

- Encontro? - Shaoran levantou-se aos poucos encarando o amigo tentando entender. Os olhos azuis de Eriol fizeram a mente ainda sonolenta do chinês associar. Azul. Mar. Sereias! - Caramba! A gente vai se atrasar!

Ele saiu da cama num pulo e começou a se arrumar às pressas. Eriol saiu do quarto rindo e foi ajudar Wei com o café da manhã. Comeram o mais rápido que puderam, gritaram um "tchau" para o mordomo da porta e saíram correndo pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Ao contrário do que acontecia normalmente, Meilin não acordou com o barulho, sinal de que estava realmente cansada, deixando Shaoran mais tranqüilo.

Com sorte não encontraram nenhum conhecido na praia, dando a eles total liberdade de seguir para a trilha escondida. Chegaram do outro lado do mesmo jeito de sempre, cheios de arranhados e ainda ofegantes devido à pressa. Eriol constatou no seu relógio de pulso que passava das oito, estavam muito atrasados, então não esperaram nem mais um segundo. Retiraram suas roupas, ficando apenas de sunga, largaram-nas num canto qualquer e nadaram até as pedras.

* * *

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Tomoyo indagava-se pela milésima vez.

Encontrava-se no local onde Sakura combinara de se encontrar com os feiticeiros, ou seja, estava no local onde encontraria o perigo, embora a amiga tenha cansado de lhe dizer que eles não eram perigosos. Talvez devesse ter seguido o conselho daquele garoto de cabelos negros e não ter ido afinal de contas. Ela sabia que Sakura não permitiria que ficasse para trás, mesmo sendo essa sua vontade, mas Tomoyo nem tentou se recusar a ir. E que tipo de poder Sakura exercia sobre ela para que fizesse todas as suas vontades? E por que ela tinha aceitado esperar por eles ali sozinha?!

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?! - indagou mais uma vez, agora com certa aflição.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de alguma coisa batendo na água que se aproximava cada vez mais. Assustada, olhou por trás da pedra onde estava e percebeu que eram os tais feiticeiros nadando em sua direção. Seu coração então se acalmou, mas ela ainda estava correndo algum risco, não? Porque ficara calma de repente? Os dois chegaram antes que Tomoyo chegasse a uma conclusão. Apoiaram-se na pedra mais próxima para que enfim pudessem parar para respirar.

- Desculpe, estamos atrasados - Eriol falou ofegante quando avistou a sereia de olhos violetas os observando. Ela fez de conta que não o ouviu e ficou a observar o oceano.

- Você está sozinha? - Shaoran perguntou tentando soar gentil.

Tomoyo o olhou como se suspeitasse dele, mas por fim fez um sinal para que eles a seguissem. Os dois se entreolharam, estranhando aquela atitude, antes de seguirem-na. Eles contornaram as pedras até que enfim avistassem a outra sereia observando a praia.

- Sakura! - Tomoyo chamou, assustando-a.

- Ai Tomoyo! Já disse pra não me assustar desse jeito! - ela resmungou.

- Então pare de ser distraída - retrucou de braços cruzados.

- Er... Olá - Shaoran interrompeu a discussão anunciando sua presença, que até então Sakura não tinha percebido.

- Ah! Vocês chegaram! Achei que não vinham mais!

- Desculpe o atraso. Alguém dormiu mais que a cama, sabe - Eriol falou zombando o amigo, que logo ficou irritado.

- Ei! Não coloque a culpa em mim! Foi a Meilin - o chinês defendeu-se.

- Quem? - Sakura indagou curiosa.

- A prima dele - Eriol respondeu, ainda assim ela não pareceu entender muito bem.

- Mas o que você estava olhando ai? - Shaoran desconversou tentando se acalmar.

- Ah... Nada - a sereia falou corada.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa - Tomoyo implicou, recebendo um olhar irritado como resposta.

- Eu só gosto de observar a praia, só isso - ela falou nervosamente, sem convencer ninguém.

- De qualquer forma - a outra sereia desconversou - Já viu seus feiticeiros, podemos ir embora agora? - perguntou rude e sarcástica.

- Você podia ser educada pelo menos - Sakura reclamou.

- Eu tinha te falado, se você não queria vir, então não viesse, oras - Eriol provocou, irritando Tomoyo.

- Relaxa, vai! Já não deu pra ver que eles são legais? Tente se divertir um pouco, por favor.

Tomoyo bufou derrotada e os outros sorriram satisfeitos.

* * *

De longe estavam dois homens estranhos observando o quarteto com olhares atentos.

- Eles estão na nossa mão, por que não podemos atacar? - um deles perguntou.

- Ordens do Rei. Fique quieto e não faça nada além de espionar - o outro respondeu duramente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**E mais suspense hehe. Bom, vou falar por partes...**

**Eu acabei falando mais do lual do que de outra coisa, por isso o título do capítulo, embora essa não fosse a minha intenção original. Tem ainda a relação do Eriol e Rika. Será que isso é só amizade? Provavelmente a maioria tá esperando um romance EriolXTomoyo, mas eu não garanto nada... Quanto à Nakuru e o Yukito, eu devo ter surpreendido um bocado, né? Mas eu precisava desse casal na história, e eles até que são um casal interessante. O motivo dela ter ido ao Japão por enquanto é segredo haha.**

**Agora falando do fundo do mar, vocês devem estar pensando que tipo de quarto era aquele o da Sakura, não? Admito que foi bem divertido descrevê-lo, mas o porquê dela viver num lugar como aquele, vocês só vão saber mais pra frente. A Tomoyo também deve estar surpreende-os, mas essa personalidade dela também será explicada mais pra frente.**

**E esses dois caras no final? Se-gre-do ;)**

**Agora os agradecimentos... Um beijo enorme pro JP-kun por revisar o cap e pelo incentivo (^^). E um agradecimento especial para aqueles que me mandaram review: _Angel Cullen McFellou_,** **_Princesa Sakura_, _Ana Gon_ e _nadia li_.**

**Um beijo para todos! Até logo**


	4. Problemas

**Oi gente!**

**Como prometido, finalmente, o quarto capítulo. Para não me demorar muito, só queria pedir desculpas pelas palavras entre aspas, pois não consegui achar expressões mais adequadas. Divirtam-se!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Problemas**

As horas passavam invisíveis para os jovens que aproveitavam aquele lindo dia de verão. Em especial, um quarteto, escondido entre as pedras que cobriam uma das laterais da praia. Eles não eram adolescentes comuns. Pelo contrário, dois eram feiticeiros e as outras duas eram sereias, e não sabiam nada um sobre o outro. Nesse encontro tentaram se conhecer melhor, aprender sobre os dois mundos. As sereias, porém, hesitavam em contar sobre a vida delas, muitas vezes desconversando, ou direcionando as perguntas de volta para os garotos. Não querendo espantá-las, simplesmente fingiam que não percebiam e agiam naturalmente.

Entre um assunto e outro Eriol insistia em implicar com Tomoyo, que sempre caía nas suas provocações e iniciava uma longa e divertida discussão. Apesar disso, até mesmo ela acabou rindo das brincadeiras, quando esquecia que não devia estar ali.

O sol alcançou o topo do céu, Tomoyo chamou a atenção de Sakura anunciando que já estava na hora de irem. Shaoran, porém, disse que só permitiria a partida delas se prometessem voltar no dia seguinte, o inglês assinou em baixo. A sereia de cabelos castanhos olhou para a amiga a espera de uma reação negativa, no entanto Tomoyo apenas cruzou os braços emburrada. Sakura interpretou aquilo como um consentimento e alegremente cedeu à ameaça dos rapazes.

Despediram-se com acenos, exceto Eriol, que beijou a mão das duas, como sempre fazia com todas as garotas, em uma cortesia exagerada. Ao realizar este gesto com Tomoyo, que lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto, ele pediu desculpas pelas brincadeiras com um sorriso. A sereia rapidamente puxou sua mão e mergulhou na água, fazendo questão de molhar o inglês. Shaoran e Sakura apenas observavam divertidos.

Enfim as sereias foram embora e os rapazes voltaram para a praia sem pressa, pois sabiam que enfrentariam um interrogatório das primas. Por isso, aproveitaram seus últimos momentos de paz discutindo sobre Sakura, Tomoyo e até mesmo Nakuru, já que o motivo de sua aparição ainda era uma incógnita.

Enquanto nadavam rumo ao local onde moravam, Tomoyo resmungava todos os xingamentos possíveis contra Eriol, fazendo sua amiga rir com gosto.

- Não vejo qual é a graça – a outra falou emburrada.

- Pra mim é mais que óbvio que vocês têm um tipo de atração um pelo outro – Sakura respondeu ainda sorrindo divertida.

- Atração? O que isso quer dizer? – seus olhos violetas indagaram confusos.

- Quer dizer que vocês gostam um do outro – a sereia respondeu com simplicidade, já esperando a outra estourar.

- Gostar? Eu? Daquele... Daquela... coisa? Você está louca!

Sakura limitou-se a rir e dar os ombros. Nada que dissesse faria a sereia mudar de idéia. Agora elas nadavam em silêncio, enquanto Tomoyo ainda praguejava mentalmente contra Eriol.

Quando avistaram o castelo de pedra, o sorriso desapareceu da face da sereia de cabelos cor de mel. Ela suspirou e parou; sua amiga tomou a dianteira para dar-lhe cobertura. Após receber um sinal positivo, Sakura prosseguiu rapidamente até parar em um dos lados do castelo. Cuidadosamente retirou uma pedra solta, por onde passou logo após de Tomoyo, fechando novamente a passagem. A sereia de cabelos negros seguiu o imenso corredor até uma "esquina", por onde espiou e constatou que não havia ninguém. Com o ambiente seguro, as duas sereias nadaram rapidamente, sempre em frente.

De repente, Sakura parou, fazendo Tomoyo bater em suas costas. Ela estava prestes a perguntar o que houve, quando ficou com o mesmo olhar arregalado, surpreso, assustado, ao ver, plantado na porta do "quarto" de Sakura, um sereiano alto, moreno, cabelos curtos, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada agradável na face. Ao perceber a presença delas, ele levantou os olhos castanhos frios e opacos, abrindo a passagem para o aposento onde pretendiam adentrar.

Ambas passaram em silêncio, encarando o chão. Sakura estava de certa forma irritada, e Tomoyo apavorada. A sereia sentou em sua "cama", e fez um gesto para que a amiga a acompanhasse, mas Tomoyo estava aflita demais para tal ato, preferiu ficar de pé. O sereiano entrou no aposento, fechando novamente a passagem, e passou a encarar a sereia sentada, com a mesma pose e expressão.

- Estou esperando – sua voz grossa e firme finalmente ecoou pelo quarto. Apesar da serenidade, as sereias temiam o que estava por vir.

- Também é bom te ver, Touya! – Sakura ironizou, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Não brinque comigo! – sua raiva ficou evidente, e ele avançou perigosamente até ela, segurando-lhe pelos ombros, aproximando seus rostos ameaçadoramente. Seu movimento fora tão brusco que Tomoyo segurou-se para não gritar – Diga-me onde estava!

- Você já não sabe a resposta? – Sakura transparecia tranqüilidade e continuava provocando-o, mas por dentro estava aflita.

- Então você já sabe as conseqüências – sua voz saiu num sussurro ameaçador.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – Sakura permaneceu firme.

Touya soltou um de seus ombros, serrando os punhos, levantando-os, pronto para descarregar a sua raiva naquela insolente. Não podia mais se conter, mas também não podia bater nela. Sakura já vira aquela cena uma vez, e não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente. Por isso, quando Touya virou-se para descontar em Tomoyo, Sakura segurou o mais forte que pôde seu punho.

- Não a machuque, por favor – ela implorou, enquanto Tomoyo estava estática, assustada, lembrando-se com medo e lágrimas da última vez em que Touya descontrolou-se. O sereiano diminuiu a força com que apertava a própria mão, e sorriu satisfeito por ver Sakura fragilizada.

- Então diga-me onde estava.

- Nadando por ai! Conhecendo alguma coisa além desse mundo frio em que você vive! – ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Touya não ficou satisfeito com a resposta, mas sabia que ela não diria mais nada. Limitou-se a sair e ter com o rei.

O silêncio instalou-se no aposento. Ouvia-se apenas os soluços de Sakura. Ela não estava triste, e para alguém como ela era estranho ter esse sentimento, mas estava com raiva, chorava de raiva. Touya era o único que conseguia despertar aquele sentimento nela. E ela o detestava por isso.

Tomoyo não sabia se ficava feliz por ter sido protegida pela amiga, ou se ficava com raiva da mesma por ter passado por aquela situação. Não sabia porque, mas os sentimentos ruins eram mais fáceis de aceitar. Era mais fácil ser levada pela vontade de gritar, de xingar, do que simplesmente perdoá-la e agradecê-la.

Sakura queria se desculpar, sabia que a amiga estava abalada e chateada, provavelmente lhe imploraria para não fugir mais. Ou pior. Pararia de falar com ela. Sakura não queria aquilo. Tomoyo era a única pessoa que tinha naquele seu mundo horrível. Com medo, ela finalmente levantou os olhos para encarar uma Tomoyo ainda estática, cabisbaixa.

- Tomoyo-chan... – tentou falar, mas o que dizer? Não sabia se era capaz de nunca mais ir à superfície pelo bem da amiga.

- Você vai parar? – ela finalmente indagou, com a voz terrivelmente séria. Sakura não entendeu. – Vai parar de fugir? Ou ainda não percebe o mal que está me causando?

Tomoyo não queria parar para pensar. Queria extravasar aquele sentimento que apertava seu peito.

- Entendeu agora por que eu nunca quis isso? – ela finalmente libertou as palavras presas há tempos na sua garganta – Tem noção do quanto você é egoísta? Do que poderia ter acontecido comigo? ELE PODIA TER ME MATADO, SAKURA! Mas pra você só importa o quanto você sofre, o quanto você fica sozinha, o quanto você é presa. E VOCÊ AINDA SE DIZ MINHA AMIGA?

Sakura estava congelada. As lágrimas pararam de cair enquanto ela tentava associar as palavras que Tomoyo jogava na sua cara sem dó nem piedade.

- Você nunca parou para pensar no que poderia acontecer comigo, ou você se esqueceu da vez que ele me espancou por não poder bater em você? Você é imune, Sakura, eu não! Isso não passa pela sua cabeça? Se quer tanto assim se livrar daqui, por que não vai embora de uma vez e me deixe em paz?

Tomoyo ainda esperou alguns segundos, ofegante, enquanto Sakura estava boquiaberta, os olhos fixos em algum ponto, tentando digerir, tentando encarar, mas sua mente não funcionava mais direito. Tomoyo percebeu que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali e foi embora para o seu próprio aposento, o qual não visitava fazia muito tempo.

* * *

Eriol e Shaoran nadaram de volta para a praia e rapidamente deitaram-se na areia, ofegantes.

- Me lembre de trazer água na próxima vez – o inglês comentou sentindo a garganta seca.

- E um lanche também – o outro completou constatando que estava morrendo de fome. Ambos estavam, só ainda não haviam percebido porque estavam muito entretidos.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, eles vestiram rapidamente as bermudas e carregaram as camisas nas mãos. Passaram pelo labirinto de galhos o mais rápido que puderem em total silêncio, agora que suas necessidades carnais falavam mais alto. Assim que avistaram as pessoas e, principalmente, os quiosques, correram o máximo que suas condições permitiam. Pediram o maior hambúrguer e uma garrafa d'água depois de constatarem que tinham dinheiro suficiente nos bolsos. Apenas depois de devidamente alimentados e hidratados, Shaoran resolveu abrir a boca.

- Eu queria entender uma coisa.

- Hum? – foi a resposta do inglês distraído.

- Você e a Rika não têm nada mesmo? – Eriol ficou em silêncio algum tempo antes de responder.

- Talvez. Eu devo ser mais aquele amigo para ela afogar suas mágoas.

- Achei que ela já tivesse superado o Terada.

O inglês deu ombros.

- O que eu queria entender na verdade é a sua implicância com a sereia – Shaoran prosseguiu, e Eriol ficou um pouco tenso, apesar da aparência ainda tranqüila.

- É só diversão – explicou sem convencer o amigo.

Shaoran não pôde prosseguir com a conversa, pois havia um par de braços agarrados em seu pescoço e gritando em seu ouvido.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

O chinês apenas revirou os olhos e se negou a responder. Eriol tinha seu sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Eu também quero saber, Eriol Hiiragizawa – Nakuru falou assustadoramente, desfazendo o sorriso da face do primo.

- Nós gostamos de sair cedo para nadar – ele tentou explicar sem sucesso. Aquele não era seu dia para isso.

- Durante a manhã inteira? E vocês não estavam nessa praia! – ela contestou.

- Acontece que depois do nado, nós fomos dar uma volta pela cidade – o chinês prosseguiu com a farsa.

- Sim. E voltamos apenas para ver vocês – Eriol sorriu, e assim também fez Shaoran ao ver as duas derretidas.

- Verdade, Shaoran? Você voltou apenas para me ver? – Meilin tinha corações nos olhos. Ela não esperou o primo responder antes de agarrá-lo novamente – Eu sabia que você me amava!

Shaoran estava completamente vermelho e pingando. Eriol pagaria por aquilo. Porém Nakuru não fez muito diferente, e abraçou o primo dizendo o quanto ele era fofo.

Alguns minutos depois, Eriol conseguiu se livrar de Nakuru quando Yukito apareceu, enquanto Shaoran apenas se viu livre após a chegada de seus amigos. Eles passaram o resto da tarde jogando conversa fora e brincando, como se aquele fosse apenas mais um dia de verão.

* * *

Nas profundezas do oceano, dentro de um misterioso castelo, havia um ser, num aposento quase tão escuro quanto os seus olhos, sentado numa concha gigante. Dentro de suas mãos, um objeto que ele segurava com força maior do que a necessária.

A sua frente estava outro ser, curvado e tenso. Ele esperava que seu Rei tomasse uma atitude, de preferência autoritária e fria, mas o oposto aconteceu. O Rei permaneceu com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, terminando de analisar as informações que Touya lhe passara.

- Você precisa aprender a se controlar, Touya. Sabe que não pode machucá-la. Mas está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Ela precisa aprender a sentir raiva.

- Senhor, e quanto aos humanos? – o sereiano indagou decepcionado, arrependendo-se depois pela sua ousadia. Porém o Rei não ligou.

- Deixe estar. É necessário esses encontros. Mas continue de olho nelas. Se tentarem levá-las, interfira imediatamente.

- Sim senhor – Touya não estava satisfeito, mas ficou calado.

- O que te aflige? – o Rei perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- É por causa da sacerdotisa que o senhor toma essas atitudes, não é? – ele finalmente se abriu, encarando seu soberano.

- Eu tenho meus motivos para confiar nela, Touya. Você é o meu servo mais leal, não devia duvidar de seu Rei – ele falava com a voz neutra.

- Me perdoe, senhor – Touya baixou novamente os olhos, acentuando sua reverência.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, Touya, afinal não é você o culpado, e sim aquela aberração, que tenho o fardo de cuidar. Você sabe o que fazer para se redimir, não sabe?

- Por favor, meu senhor, apague os sentimentos que aquela criatura implanta na minha mente.

O Rei não tardou a atender seu pedido e logo Touya sentiu algo invadindo sua mente. Ele apertou forte os olhos enquanto sentia uma dor aguda em seu peito. A raiva, a irritação, tudo aos poucos ia se esvaindo da sua mente. O pouco de brilho que ainda tinha nos seus olhos se apagou quando ele os abriu, mostrando um castanho completamente opaco. O Rei sorriu satisfeito.

- Volte ao trabalho, Touya.

Enquanto ele se retirava, alguém observava a cena com profunda tristeza.

* * *

Tomoyo abriu os olhos pela milésima vez. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se e olhou através da janela do seu quarto. Como o aposento se encontrava no topo de uma das torres mais altas do castelo, a sereia conseguia ver os poucos raios do sol que alcançavam aquele lugar, indicando que estava amanhecendo.

Ela suspirou e voltou-se para encarar o quarto. Ele era enorme, maior do que se lembrava. Sua concha estava em um dos cantos, no outro havia um tipo de penteadeira e algumas estantes, todas bem trabalhadas e decoradas, dando um ar alegre no local. Tornando a olhar pela janela, Tomoyo abriu um leve sorriso observando os diversos peixes nadando livremente por entre as algas.

Há um tempo, nada daquilo lhe importava. Era tudo singular, normal, indiferente. Até que conheceu Sakura. Não foi porque passou a conviver com sua vida trancada naquele aposento apertado e escuro, mas sim porque, através da convivência com a sereia, Tomoyo aprendeu a sentir.

Depois que foi encarregada de lhe fazer companhia, ela nunca mais fora a mesma. Lembrava que para ela sua vida não significava nada, ela simplesmente existia. E quando conheceu Sakura, começou a sentir. Sentia-se assustada, insegura, feliz, ansiosa. Mas, principalmente, sentia medo. Medo por não saber controlar, por não entender os próprios sentimentos. Era tudo muito novo para ela. Até que, com o tempo, Tomoyo foi se acostumando, e sentir não era mais algo tão abstrato assim, mas ainda era confuso. Muito confuso.

A sereia suspirou lembrando-se das coisas horríveis que dissera para a amiga no dia anterior. Por mais que Sakura estivesse errada, não podia culpá-la. Também sabia que ela não podia ir embora, e não queria que ela fosse.

Aquela fora a primeira noite depois de anos que passavam separadas. Não era a mesma coisa dormir sem aquele peso do seu lado na cama. Tentar acordá-la todas as manhãs daquele sono de pedra, pois sabia que, se não acordasse, a sereia ficaria muito triste, já que não conseguiria aproveitar mais das manhãs na superfície. Tomoyo sorriu com as lembranças.

Decidiu que tentaria se redimir, só ainda não sabia como. Suspirou novamente, agora angustiada. Concluiu que era melhor cumprir suas obrigações conforme a rotina, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Saiu do quarto e desceu a torre até chegar ao térreo. Durante o caminho encontrou alguns conselheiros do rei e guardas, mas todos frios demais para dar um simples aceno com a cabeça. Incomodada com aquele ambiente, nadou o mais rápido que pôde até a cozinha, nos fundos, e começou a preparar o café da manhã para Sakura.

As sereias ali agiam indiferentes à sua presença, deixando Tomoyo livre para praticar seu pedido de desculpas. Ela continuava insegura enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, segurando a bandeja com os alimentos. Até que encontrou com a última criatura no mundo que desejava ver.

- Ora, ora. Tão cedo e já de pé? Espero que não estejam tramando nada – Touya falava com um sorriso cínico. Tomoyo tentou ignorá-lo, mas ele posicionou-se à sua frente, bloqueando a passagem – Você já sabe o que te aguarda se aprontarem de novo – seu tom de voz era quase um sussurro.

Desta vez, porém, Tomoyo ficou mais preocupada do que assustada. Não com Touya, mas com as fugas de Sakura. Descobriu então a maneira perfeita de se redimir e resolver este problema ao mesmo tempo. Segurou o sorriso até que Touya saísse da frente e continuou seu caminho, agora mais depressa.

* * *

Aquele noite também não fora fácil para a sereia de olhos esmeraldas. Sakura não conseguia segurar as lágrimas ao se lembrar das palavras da amiga. E foi assim que passara a noite toda: chorando, refletindo, sem conseguir dormir. Não era só a briga com Tomoyo que apertava seu coração, mas também as lembranças que ela trouxe.

"_Se quer tanto assim se livrar daqui, por que não vai embora de uma vez e me deixe em paz?_"

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça. Por que ela não ia embora? Fizera-se essa pergunta muitas vezes. A primeira vez foi para sua mãe, anos atrás. As lembranças daquele dia ainda eram muito reais em sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido naquele mesmo dia. Sua mãe lhe ensinara a sair do castelo, fazendo com que Sakura prometesse sempre voltar.

"_Por que não vamos embora de uma vez, mãe?_"

Sua mãe não lhe respondeu, nem nunca responderia. No mesmo dia, ela deixou Sakura sozinha naquele mundo frio e insensível. Perguntou-se quantas vezes agradeceu mentalmente que Tomoyo estivesse sempre com ela. Não sabia, nem queria saber, como seria sua vida sem aquela sereia.

As lágrimas voltaram a se misturar com o mar quando se lembrou que Tomoyo jamais falaria com ela novamente. Ela estava sozinha. Até que ouviu a pedra solta de seu quarto se abrindo. Levantou-se bruscamente, a esperança estampada em seus olhos. Quando viu de quem se tratava, não pôde acreditar.

Ela estava congelada na "porta", segurando a bandeja, surpresa. Não esperava encontrar Sakura acordada. E a única coisa que teve tempo de fazer foi colocar o peso de suas mãos sobre uma cômoda antes de Sakura lhe dar um forte abraço.

- Me perdoe, Tomoyo. Me perdoe! – ela quase gritava, se não estivesse com a voz falha devido ao choro.

A sereia só pôde retribuir o abraço, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- Você não me odeia? – Sakura levantou os olhos verdes confusos.

- Você que devia me odiar, Sakura. E eu que devia estar lhe pedindo perdão, por ontem...

Elas se soltaram do abraço e Tomoyo desviou o olhar, não conseguia encará-la.

- Mas você tinha razão, Tomoyo. Eu fui muito egoísta com você. Me desculpe... – Sakura tornou a chorar, e Tomoyo lhe abraçou por impulso.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura – não conseguia negar que Sakura fora egoísta, não ainda – Você não quer encontrar seus feiticeiros com essa cara de choro, quer? – Sakura a encarou surpresa.

- Eu não vou sair mais, Tomoyo! Não pondo você em perigo! – ela contestou exaltada.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um plano.

Tomoyo lhe explicou o que tinha em mente, e levou um tempo até convencer Sakura de aceitar a idéia. Por fim, elas começaram a por em prática. Primeiro Tomoyo fechou os olhos para se concentrar e murmurou algumas palavras, enquanto rodeava o quarto. Ao terminar, foi a vez de Sakura fazer o mesmo. Enquanto a sereia se concentrava em sua magia, duas luzes começaram a brilhar dentro das sereias, até que elas saíram de seus corpos e começaram a tomar forma. Em poucos segundos havia duas Tomoyos e duas Sakuras no aposento. Elas sorriram umas para as outras. Para finalizar, a Tomoyo original refez o primeiro feitiço, agora nas duas cópias.

- Pronto. Agora a magia está camuflada. Eles nunca saberão que são falsas – Tomoyo sorriu orgulhosa.

Sakura deu as instruções necessárias para as duas cópias, que lhes desejaram boa sorte ao saírem cautelosamente do castelo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**É isso. Final sem graça, né? Mas eu queria postar logo esse cap.**

**Bom, a partir do dia 21 vocês podem começar a me cobrar o próximo, porque é o dia da minha última prova! E também sai o resultado da prova mais importante de todas, to tão nervosa! Torçam por mim, por favor ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos!**


	5. Mudança de Planos

**Olá! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né?**

**Porém, eu não sei quando vou aparecer de novo, por isso eu fiz esse capítulo um pouco maior. Ok, ele é ridiculamente maior, mas já é alguma coisa, não?**

**É melhor eu ficar quieta... xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mudança de planos**

- Será que elas desistiram? – o chinês aflito perguntava pela terceira vez.

- Elas devem estar com problemas – o amigo insistia com a mesma resposta, analisando a situação mais friamente.

Eles estavam no local de encontro, entre as tão conhecidas pedras, comendo o café da manhã atrasado. Tinham cumprido a promessa de levar algumas frutas e garrafas d'água em uma bolsa impermeável. O problema era que já tinham se passado no mínimo meia hora e nada das suas acompanhantes aparecerem. O que era algo realmente anormal, pois Sakura era do tipo que passaria vinte e quatro horas por dia naquele lugar.

Os feiticeiros sabiam que elas, aparentemente, eram proibidas de ir para a superfície, por motivos desconhecidos; elas evitavam falar sobre esse assunto. Eles, porém, desconfiavam que era mais uma daquelas desculpas estilo "A pequena sereia", onde o mundo aquático teme os humanos, então não insistiram muito no assunto. No entanto, esperavam que a razão da demora não fosse nada sério ou que causasse problemas para o quarteto.

Ainda demorou mais algum tempo quando duas garotas emergiram da água. Assim que as viram, seus rostos se iluminaram.

- Até que enfim! – Shaoran não evitou falar, erguendo os braços como se dissesse "aleluia!". Só então as sereias recém chegadas se deram conta de que já eram esperadas há algum tempo.

- Pelo visto estamos bem atrasadas, para eles já estarem cansados de esperar – Tomoyo alfinetou com seu usual tom sarcástico.

- Vocês não tiveram problemas sérios, eu espero – o inglês, ao contrário, parecia bem mais sério que o normal, deixando a sereia violeta um tanto admirada, não que ela fosse admitir em voz alta.

- Nada que já não tenha sido resolvido – Sakura sorriu.

Eles não fizeram nenhum questionário, e nem elas fizeram menção de contar alguma coisa. Eles seguiram a rotina de começar a conversa com perguntas banais, como "tudo bem com você?" ou "o que fez ontem?", então se daria início a perguntas do tipo "o que é isso?", e a conversa se desenvolveria facilmente. Quem os olhasse de longe, diria que eram amigos de longa data, embora não fizesse nem uma semana que se encontravam. E eles também se sentiam desse jeito, à vontade uns com os outros, a amizade realmente crescendo veloz entre eles.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, no entanto, Sakura calou-se subitamente. Os olhares se voltaram para ela, num interrogatório silencioso.

- Vocês me dão licença um minutinho? – ela pediu sem graça e, sem esperar pelas respostas, começou a escalar com um pouco de dificuldade um montinho de pedras.

Tomoyo logo entendeu o que se passava; os rapazes continuaram boiando.

- Desta vez pelo menos não cometa o erro de deixar a calda do lado de fora. Agora que você sabe que pode nos causar problemas – Tomoyo falava para a amiga, mas seu olhar estava centrado nos feiticeiros, claramente referindo-se a eles.

- Eu não os considero um problema – Sakura respondeu ainda de costas. Agora ela já tinha conseguido subir algumas pedras e procurava alguma coisa na praia. Apesar da afirmação que fizera, ela tentava esconder discretamente a calda entre as pedras.

Os feiticeiros aproveitaram para analisá-la melhor, já que a última vez não passara de alguns segundos. A calda de Sakura era como a de um peixe muito grande, as escamas eram exatamente da mesma cor que os olhos da sereia. O sol estava fraco devido a algumas nuvens brancas, então ela apenas cintilava, ao invés de emitir aquele brilho que Shaoran vira no primeiro dia. Realmente lembrava uma esmeralda.

- Obrigado, Sakura – Eriol agradeceu diante do comentário, olhando vencedor para Tomoyo, que bufou irritada.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo ai em cima? – o chinês perguntou, curioso como era.

- Não é nada! – ela se virou rapidamente, como uma criança flagrada fazendo besteira. Tomoyo revirou os olhos.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que eles podem conhecê-lo? – ela disse como que constatando o óbvio.

Sakura pareceu analisar a possibilidade por alguns segundos, enquanto os feiticeiros tentavam entender do que elas falavam. Por fim, ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Pulou novamente na água, molhando todos os presentes, para depois agarrar o braço de Shaoran, que estava mais perto, e puxá-lo para entre as pedras.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? – ele quis saber irritado.

- Sobe ai! – Sakura utilizou um tom de voz autoritário que fez o chinês obedecer por puro reflexo.

Ela começou a subir logo depois dele, que a ajudou num ato de cavalheirismo. A sereia lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, deixando o feiticeiro um pouco corado, principalmente pela súbita aproximação de ambos. As reações não passaram despercebidas pelos seus amigos bastante observadores. Eriol limitou-se a sorrir, e Tomoyo a olhar, abismada.

Passado a coloração vermelha do rosto, o chinês finalmente perguntou o que estavam fazendo ali, retornando o tom irritadiço, que se intensificou ao ser ignorado pela sereia. Só depois de alguns segundos correndo os olhos pela praia é que Sakura lhe deu atenção.

- Tá vendo ali? – ela começou, ainda sem olhá-lo, apontando para algum lugar da praia – Alto, cabelos cinza, usando aquela coisa igual a sua, só que verde – o garoto riu pelo modo como ela se referia às suas vestes.

- O nome é bermuda. – ele explicou enquanto procurava pelo bendito cara alto de cabelos cinzas. Essa coloração de cabelo não era muito normal, não para jovens. O que será que ela queria com um coroa?

Os pensamentos zombeteiros do chinês desapareceram quando ele finalmente localizou aquele para quem o dedo de Sakura ainda apontava.

- Yukito? – pronunciou em tom de dúvida, tentando ver se não havia mais ninguém com aquela descrição.

- Então é esse o nome dele? – ela indagou sonhadora.

Infelizmente, a praia estava vazia àquela hora, sem falar que a maioria dos coroas estava em horário de trabalho. E Yukito realmente estava vestindo uma bermuda verde. Mas o que diabos Sakura queria com Yukito? Era para ele que ela olhava todas as manhãs? E por que Shaoran sentiu seu coração bater de um modo estranho? Só então ele notou que a sereia continuava falando.

- Ele é encantador, lindo! Mal posso acreditar que eu vou conhecê-lo. Seria bom demais! Parece um sonho!

- Ei, calma aê! – ele interrompeu os sonhos altos dela, demonstrando uma certa raiva que ele não entendia – Quem disse que você vai conhecê-lo?

- Eu pensei... – o sorriso da sereia foi se desfazendo aos poucos – Bom, como você o conhece, poderia nos apresentar – explicou calmamente.

- Não vou apresentar coisa nenhuma! – retornou para a água, surpreendendo-se ao ver Eriol e Tomoyo.

Não era surpresa eles estarem lá. Mas eles estavam... Conversando! Era uma coisa normal, mas não para aqueles dois, que viviam em pé de guerra. E agora estavam ali, conversando passivamente. Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a sua ausência?

A conversa entre eles, no entanto, foi finalizada assim que Shaoran entrou na água. No início eles pareciam que tinham saído de algum transe. Não levaram um segundo para voltarem ao normal. Shaoran se surpreendia com como Tomoyo parecia com Eriol nesses aspectos.

- Então, você o conhece? – a sereia perguntou.

- É Yukito – ele respondeu, olhando para o amigo.

- O que tem o namorado da minha prima?

- Ele é seu parente? – Sakura quis saber, voltando para a água também.

Em um dos encontros, os feiticeiros explicaram algumas relações de parentesco à elas, já que aparentemente os sereianos não tinham além de pais e filhos. Nem mesmo irmãos, era como se cada casal só pudesse ter um filho. Sakura agora já sabia o que era primos, mas não namorados.

- Mais ou menos – Eriol respondeu – Ele é namorado da minha prima. Mas o que você quer com ele?

- O que é namorado? – Sakura estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

Shaoran ficou preocupado em responder aquela pergunta, pois sabia que a sereia ficaria decepcionada e triste. Eriol notou sua expressão, pois hesitou em explicar.

- O que é namorado? – foi Tomoyo que perguntou, tentando entender os olhares indecisos dos feiticeiros.

- Bem... – Eriol começou. Ao ver que Shaoran não esboçou reação, prosseguiu – É o termo que a gente usa quando duas pessoas estão juntas.

- Nós somos namorados, então? – Sakura perguntou inocentemente.

- Não! São pessoas que estão juntas, mas porque nutrem um sentimento especial pela outra – o inglês tentou se expressar melhor.

- Que tipo de sentimento? – sua voz parecia angustiada, sinal de que já estava entendendo aonde eles queriam chegar.

- Um sentimento de gostar, mas gostar de uma maneira especial. Nós dizemos que essas pessoas estão apaixonadas. É um termo mais ou menos entre o gostar e o amar.

- Amar... – Sakura murmurou, mas seus pensamentos não estavam mais em Yukito – É igual ao amor que uma mãe tem pela filha? – seu olhar parecia distante.

- Não, é um amor diferente – o inglês respondeu preocupado com as reações dela.

- Diferente como? É mais forte, mais fraco? Mais importante? – ela indagava um tanto angustiada.

- Não é mais nem menos. É apenas diferente. Tentar comparar os dois sentimentos é como comparar a beleza de um garoto com a de uma garota. São coisas distintas.

Tomoyo e Shaoran permaneceram calados naquela conversa, mas refletiam sobre as palavras trocadas. Sakura também se calou por um momento. Ela não pensava em Yukito. Ficara realmente decepcionada ao saber que ele tinha alguém especial para ele. Ela pensava em como ele tinha sorte. Perguntava-se se era possível que ela, com a vida que tinha, também poderia ter esse sentimento por alguém especial. Se sentimentos sequer existiam em seu mundo, poderia ela despertar algo assim em seu coração?

Os pensamentos de Tomoyo seguiam mais ou menos o mesmo caminho. Ela nem pudera conhecer o amor, como Sakura, quanto mais um amor especial, por alguém especial. Não sabia por que, mas isso a incomodava. Ela antes não ligava se sentia ou não, ou o que sentia, mas de repente crescera uma vontade de conhecer esse sentimento. Amor...

Os feiticeiros limitavam-se a criar hipóteses sobre o comportamento estranho das sereias. Geralmente elas só ficavam dessa maneira quando tentavam descobrir mais sobre sereianos. Agora eles descobriram que o tema amor também poderia ser um tabu.

- Além disso – Shaoran começou para tentar quebrar o gelo – Como iríamos apresentá-lo sem que ele descobrisse o que você é de verdade? Yukito não é como nós. Ele é um humano comum.

Sakura saiu de seus pensamentos para analisar a nova informação. Sabia que o chinês tinha razão.

- Ah, eu daria um jeito – ela piscou, voltando ao seu jeito sorridente.

A sereia insistiu para que eles contassem mais sobre o rapaz e sua namorada, prima de Eriol. Ainda receosos, eles falaram sobre as faculdades que ambos cursavam; que Nakuru estudava na Inglaterra, mas tinha conseguido autorização para terminar os estudos no Japão. A partir daí a história desenrolou-se sobre como a família deles era rígida e calculista. Eles contaram que não podiam fazer grandes coisas sem a autorização dos anciãos, contaram o sufoco que passaram para conseguir sair de seus países de origem, pois queriam mais liberdade. Falaram do fardo que carregavam por serem os futuros lideres de seus respectivos clãs.

Eles estavam se abrindo. Contando mais sobre suas vidas, suas histórias, coisas pessoais que não se contam para quem acabam de conhecer, mesmo que não vivam no mesmo lugar. Elas, sim, Tomoyo também, sentiram-se na obrigação de contarem mais sobre as mesmas.

Contaram que moravam numa vila, no fundo do mar, escondida por magia, por isso nunca foi encontrada. Que moravam no palácio, localizado no centro da vila. Que Tomoyo era serviçal de Sakura. Claro, ocultaram que ela era o que podia se chamar de prisioneira.

- Sakura é uma princesa então? – eles perguntaram curiosos.

- Ha, longe disso! – a sereia riu.

Deu uma desculpa de que sua mãe era muito influente no castelo, e mesmo depois de sua morte, ela fora autorizada a continuar lá. Continuaram dizendo que não podiam ir a superfície devido à aversão que seu povo tem aos humanos, conseqüentemente aos feiticeiros também. Nesse momento Tomoyo e Eriol trocaram olhares, como que mandando indiretas um pro outro.

Aproveitaram para explicar sobre o contratempo do dia anterior e o motivo do atraso mais cedo. Contaram sobre como Touya pegava no pé delas desde sempre, e que agora ele parecia mais desconfiado do que nunca.

A longa conversa franca serviu para que elas os deixassem avisados, caso demorassem a aparecer de novo, ou, na pior das hipóteses, não aparecerem. Serviu também para que eles perdessem completamente a noção do tempo, e fossem embora bem mais tarde do que deveriam.

Despediram-se às pressas e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

- Não se sente satisfeito por elas finalmente estarem confiando mais na gente? – Eriol falava enquanto seguiam a trilha de volta, carregando a mochila com apenas garrafas vazias.

- Mas ainda sinto como se elas não tivessem dito nem metade do que deveriam.

- Eu também sinto isso. Mas cada coisa no seu tempo. Hoje foi um grande avanço. Nunca vi Tomoyo falar tanto!

- Isso me lembra de como vocês estavam conversando sozinhos naquela hora. Não tá jogando seu charme inglês pra cima dela não, né? – Shaoran alfinetou.

- Não, ela não parece ser do tipo que cairia nessa. Além do que, ela nos odeia, lembra?

- Nada que o galante Eriol não esteja disposto a mudar – continuou implicando.

- Você também tá começando a ficar caidinho pela Sakura – foi a vez do inglês revidar.

- Corta essa. É uma sereia!

- Mas isso não impediu você de ficar todo coradinho quando ela sorriu pra você – Eriol continuou rindo, mesmo quando Shaoran lhe deu um soco no ombro.

- Eu ainda não engoli ela estar apaixonada pelo Yukito – ele lembrou-se.

- Com ciúmes, é?

- Argh, cala a boca! – Shaoran fechou a cara pelo resto do caminho. Quando estavam chegando ao destino, porém, Eriol fez um último comentário.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre esse Touya.

O assunto não pôde ser prolongado, pois Shaoran já estava prestes a ser derrubado no chão por uma garota magrela, pálida de cabelos cumpridos e pretos, olhos castanhos avermelhados e uma voz insuportavelmente fina.

- SHAORAN!

- Me larga, Meilin!

* * *

Os dias se passavam lentamente. Sakura e Tomoyo, todas as manhãs, fugiam do castelo realizando sempre a mesma cerimônia. Criavam as cópias, ocultavam a magia, e escapavam sem serem notadas. Passavam o resto da manhã conhecendo melhor seus feiticeiros. Quando o sol atingia o topo, elas retornavam para o castelo, onde as cópias contavam que Touya parecia desconfiado, mas não perguntava nada; apenas entrava no quarto, as encarava, e saía. Então as sereias decidiram deixar por isso mesmo, e continuar com a rotina.

Para os rapazes não era muito diferente. Eles também tinham que escapar de manhã cedo, tentando ao máximo não acordar as primas. Com sorte, chegavam a praia sem encontrar ninguém conhecido, e quando encontravam inventavam uma desculpa qualquer para despistá-los. Seguiam o caminho de sempre, nadavam até o local de encontro. Passavam o resto da manhã com as suas sereias, retornavam para praia, onde inventavam desculpas para as primas não ficarem desconfiadas.

Os planos, porém, não estavam dando mais tão certo. Touya visitava cada vez mais o quarto, Nakuru e Meilin faziam cada vez mais perguntas. Os feiticeiros até chegaram a cometer alguns deslizes, falando na língua antiga com as primas. Elas conheciam a língua tão bem quanto eles, mas não compreendiam o porquê deles estarem usando-a se não havia necessidade.

Devido aos acontecimentos recentes, então, os quatro decidiram que era hora de fazer uma mudança nos planos. Eles realizaram as operações então pela última vez.

Shaoran e Eriol chegaram ofegantes às pedras carregando a mochila de sempre. Encontraram Tomoyo de braços cruzados observando o nada, parecia que nem tinha os ouvido chegar. Eriol estalou os dedos em seu ouvido, conseguindo finalmente a atenção daquele olhar violeta, agora irritado.

- Idiota – ela murmurou e seguiu entre as pedras. Os feiticeiros sabiam que deveriam segui-la.

Eles logo avistaram Sakura observando a praia. Agora todos sabiam o que ela tanto olhava. Shaoran fez uma cara amarrada que nem ele entendia.

- Sakura – Tomoyo teve que chamá-la para que ela descesse.

Cumprimentou sorridente os amigos, mas hesitou um pouco em questionar o que havia de errado com o chinês.

- Shaoran, tá tudo bem?

O rapaz, ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por uma voz tão doce, amoleceu a expressão séria e lhe deu um fraco sorriso corado, que a sereia retribuiu animada.

- Eu achei que tivesse esquecido Yukito – o inglês agora tinha intimidade para fazer tal comentário, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não queria voltar a esse assunto.

- É que eu não me canso de admirá-lo – ela suspirou sonhadora – Mas não se preocupe, eu não penso mais em nenhum tipo de aproximação.

Com isso, Eriol sorriu e Shaoran sentiu-se mais aliviado, embora não entendesse a razão. Tomoyo era inerte à conversa, mas percebia as mudanças que ocorriam com as expressões do chinês, tentando entende-las.

- Nós precisamos conversar – Shaoran começou a mudar o assunto para o que realmente interessava. As sereias os olhavam intrigadas.

- Uma vez lhe falamos que nossas primas são super protetoras e pegam demais no nosso pé – Eriol prosseguiu – Elas estão cada vez mais desconfiadas, então nós vamos mudar um pouco o padrão dos encontros.

- O que quer dizer que viremos separadamente – o chinês completou.

- Isso é ótimo! – a sereia esmeralda comemorou, deixando os feiticeiros chocados.

- Touya também está cada vez mais difícil de enganar – foi Tomoyo que explicou, devido às expressões deles – Por isso nós também pensamos em vir uma de cada vez.

- Por que você simplesmente não vem? Achei que não gostasse dos nossos encontros – Eriol não pôde evitar provocá-la.

- Pois saiba que se Sakura não me pedir, eu realmente não venho! – a sereia violeta respondeu grosseira e um pouco magoada.

Sakura e Shaoran olhavam desaprovadores para ambos.

- Então amanhã eu que virei – Sakura falou para quebrar o clima, pensando em dar um descanso para a amiga também.

- E o Shaoran – Eriol completou, ainda irritado. Coisa rara de se ver.

O chinês não pôde evitar ficar feliz e muito envergonhado. Passaria a manhã inteira sozinho com ela. Não saberia o que fazer, já que quase sempre era Eriol que desenrolava as conversas. Ele olhou de relance para Sakura, que lhe sorriu, fazendo-o desviar o olhar rapidamente. Tomoyo revirou os olhos.

Eles se despediram mais cedo que o normal, pois o clima estava um tanto pesado, já que Eriol e Tomoyo ainda agiam como crianças birrentas, e os outros dois não sabiam como quebrar esse clima.

- Você nunca vai conquistar Tomoyo se continuar implicando desse jeito com ela – Shaoran o reprovou enquanto voltavam para a praia.

- E quem disse que eu quero conquistá-la?

- Eu não estou de reconhecendo, Hiiragizawa – o chinês estranhava a irritação quase nunca demonstrada do amigo.

Eriol bufou e continuou o caminho em silencio. Eles chegaram a praia e não tardaram a encontrar os amigos. Notando a ausência das primas, pediram explicações aos amigos. Segundo eles, Nakuru apareceu apenas de passagem, pois passaria o dia com o namorado. Quanto a Meilin, eles não a tinham visto.

- Eu vou para casa ver se ela está bem – Shaoran comentou sem reparar nos olhares surpresos de todos os presentes. Apenas Eriol compreendia.

Shaoran não detestava a prima, nem queria distancia dela. Ele só não suportava a maneira sonhadora como ela o via e o relacionamento que era imposto a eles pela família. Ele chegou em casa e encontrou o mordomo tirando o pó dos móveis da sala.

- De volta tão cedo, jovem Shaoran – o velho Wei estranhou a presença do rapaz.

- Meilin não apareceu, fiquei preocupado.

- A senhorita Meilin só está com um pouco de dor de cabeça, e quis passar o dia na cama – Wei sorriu.

- Ela tomou algum remédio? Está com febre? Gripada?

- Sim, não e não. Não precisa se preocupar, jovem Shaoran, deve ser apenas o calor.

- É, ela sempre teve alguns problemas assim. Bom, eu vou lá vê-la. Obrigado, Wei.

O velho senhor acenou com a cabeça e observou com um sorriso fraternal e orgulhoso o jovem patrão subir as escadas. Por mais que não demonstrasse afeto, Shaoran sempre veria em Meilin a irmã mais nova que não tinha.

O chinês bateu na porta do quarto da prima algumas vezes até ela finalmente dizer um fraco "entre" com a voz sonolenta.

- Desde quando Meilin Li gosta de passar o dia deitada numa cama trancada no quarto? – ele adentrou o aposento zombando da garota, que abriu um sorriso radiante ao ouvir sua voz.

- Shaoran! O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como a minha prima está, ora. – ele respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela na cama – Sente-se melhor?

- Agora sim! – ela respondeu dando-lhe um olhar apaixonado.

Shaoran suspirou. Não queria que ela o visse dessa maneira, não queria que se iludisse.

- A essa hora você costuma estar sumido. O que houve?

- Eu e Eriol decidimos parar os exercícios mais cedo – ele usou a mesma desculpa que tinham inventado da primeira vez.

- Tem planos para o resto do dia? – ela perguntou ansiosa com a expectativa de passar o dia inteiro com ele.

- Eu pretendo ficar em casa e estudar um pouco.

- Estudar o que? Você tá de férias! – Meilin estava indignada com a desculpa esfarrapada que ele usara.

- Coisas do clã. Você sabe como aqueles velhos são. Eu não posso relaxar nem nas férias – ele não estava realmente mentindo, embora aquele não fosse realmente o seu plano.

- Você é certinho demais. Eles nem estão aqui pra ver – a chinesa falava emburrada. Shaoran deu um fraco sorriso. Meilin o encarou; ultimamente Shaoran estava sorrindo demais.

- Eu vou estar em casa. Qualquer coisa que precisar, é sé me chamar.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e se retirou. Meilin detestava isso nele. Por que ele tinha que ser tão carinhoso nessas horas para depois rejeitá-la? Ela sabia a resposta... Para ele, ela nunca seria mais do que uma irmã. Mas ela estava disposta a mudar isso.

* * *

- Elas estão no quarto, majestade – a figura curvada de Touya falava ao seu soberano.

- Faz uma semana que elas não saem de lá. Não é possível que você as tenha assustado tanto assim! – o Rei parecia indignado.

- Quais são suas ordem, majestade?

- Pare de visitar o quarto delas e monte vigia em todas as entradas do castelo. Uma hora elas vão sair de novo.

- Sim, senhor

* * *

Shaoran saiu do quarto da prima e foi tomar um refrescante banho, para logo depois seguir para o sótão. Apesar de o nome lembrar um aposento escuro, empoeirado e completamente bagunçado, o sótão daquela mansão era relativamente limpo e bem iluminado. Não era bem arrumado, apenas havia estantes repletas de livros. Eram os livros que as famílias mandaram que ele e Eriol levassem para estudar no Japão. Lá havia dos mais diversos tipos de livros, inclusive sobre magia, e foi nesta seção que Shaoran começou sua busca.

Não que os livros estivessem realmente organizados. Eram prateleiras e prateleiras de completa bagunça. Eriol tinha se encarregado de arrumá-los, mas eram tantos livros que até mesmo ele desistiu. Porém, Shaoran estava disposto a completar aquela pesquisa. Então começou sua busca. Levou no mínimo uma hora para revirar todas as estantes e separar todos os livros de magia. Não era difícil identificá-los, já que tinham o símbolo do clã Li e do clã Hiiragizawa. Quando enfim terminou, havia dezenas de livros pelo chão e o verdadeiro trabalho começou.

Ele pegou o primeiro livro. Era sobre feitiços, então o deixou de lado. O segundo também era. A maioria devia ser sobre feitiços, e todos esses ele empilhou num canto qualquer do sótão. Enfim achou um sobre a história da magia, também não lhe parecia ser muito útil, então iniciou outra pilha, onde também colocou os livros sobre A História dos Feiticeiros, O Clã Hiiragizawa, O Clã Li, A Queda da Magia, Magia: A Origem. Eram livros e livros que retratavam a mesma coisa, apenas com focos diferentes. Shaoran observou o chão, onde antes estavam todos os livros jogados, e notou que havia poucos agora.

Pegou o próximo, finalmente um que prestasse. Criaturas Mágicas. Começou a folhear. Umas duzentas páginas sobre dragões, cem sobre harpias, mais cem sobre fadas, duendes, elfos, sereias... Ah, finalmente! Shaoran começou a ler. Tinha uma foto, mas era apenas a sombra de uma sereia no meio do mar, sem mostrar nenhum detalhe de seu corpo. No texto dizia que as sereias surgiram da mesma forma que todas as criaturas mágicas, a partir da Concha. Essa parte, Shaoran sabia de cor. Dizia também que esse povo só aceitava dividir os mares com as criaturas capazes de viver no mar, por essa razão, quando o homem começou a explorar os oceanos, as sereias começaram uma guerra sem sentido e dessa forma foram extintas.

_Ou apenas se esconderam_, Shaoran completou em pensamento.

Era só isso, não havia mais nada. Não contava sobre sua forma de vida, detalhes sobre a guerra, mais absolutamente nada. Aquilo era muito estranho. Porque os feiticeiros sabiam praticamente tudo sobre todas as formas de vida menos aquela? Deixou esse livro de lado e partiu para outro. No entanto, eram exatamente a mesma coisa, praticamente com as mesmas palavras, todos os livros sobre criaturas mágicas. Alguns nem as citavam. Era como se os feiticeiros estivessem tentando apagar a existência delas do mundo. Não fazia o menor sentido. A maioria das criaturas citadas nos livros também estava desaparecida há séculos, por que ocultar as sereias?

Por um impulso, talvez a procura de mais pistas, Shaoran separou os livros por clãs e por datas. Os mais antigos, ele constatou, eram os que continham mais detalhes sobre as sereias, e a maioria dos livros do seu clã não havia citação alguma sobre elas. Daí Shaoran pôde tirar duas conclusões: os feiticeiros estavam realmente querendo apagar as sereias da história, e os principais interessados em fazer isso eram os Li.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Será que as suposições de Shaoran estão certas? E se estiverem, por que os Li querem apagar as sereias da história? Será que Tomoyo e Eriol vão se entender? O que Meilin pretende fazer para conquistar o primo? Será que Nakuru brigaria com a Sakura por estar olhando o seu namorado? xD**

**Nyaa, sempre quis fazer isso haha. Mas enfim...**

**Lembram daquela história toda do vestibular? Eu passei pra uma faculdade, a única que no início eu não queria de jeito nenhum, e agora eu percebo que se eu não tivesse passado só pra essa, eu não teria achado minha verdadeira vocação. Essas coisas fazem a gente acreditar em destino, não é? E vocês devem estar se perguntando: O que isso tem a ver com a gente ou com a fic? Pois é... Nada xD**

**Mentira, tem sim. O fato é que esse semestre eu vou estudar como uma condenada pra conseguir uma bolsa, e não sei se vou ter muito tempo para escrever (só pra justificar a minha futura demora hehe). ****Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, pra vocês pelo menos: eu vou passar 4 horas da minha vida por dia trancafiada num ônibus, tempo que eu pretendo gastar fazendo algo útil, provavelmente pensando sobre a fic xD.**

**Antes de me despedir, quero agradecer a Princesa Sakura pela review e por ter me ajudado com esse cap. Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que o suspense seja o bastante pra vocês não quererem perder o próximo capítulo xD**

**Beijos!**


	6. Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo 6: O primeiro encontro**

Shaoran acordou cedo na manha seguinte, ainda atordoado. Não tivera uma noite tranquila de sono, pois nos únicos momentos em que sua mente conseguia descansar, ela era preenchida por sonhos sem sentido. Era tanta bagunça que nem ao menos se lembrava deles, apenas algumas cenas que não se encaixavam. E apesar de cansado, o chinês sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, por isso levantou logo da cama e se arrumou com muita calma para sair.

Toda aquela cerimônia matinal – arrumar a cama, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa, pentear os cabelos, tomar café – foi feita sem serem realmente pensadas. Shaoran só tinha uma coisa em mente: a descoberta do dia anterior. Ele esperava conversar com Eriol sobre suas suspeitas quando o amigo chegasse em casa, porém, infelizmente, ele chegou acompanhado por Nakuru, e desde então não conseguiu um tempo a sós com o garoto.

Então o chinês passara todas aquelas horas se remoendo tentando buscar uma explicação. Ele repassava mentalmente todas as linhas que lera, como se procurasse por algum detalhe que tivesse deixado escapar. Quando chegou à praia, ainda não tinha nenhuma resposta.

O lugar estava praticamente deserto, devido ao horário. O sol devia ter acabado de nascer, e a pequena população de Tomoeda devia estar confortável em suas camas, planejando como relaxar pelo resto do dia. Ao menos, era o que o chinês estaria fazendo se ele fosse como as outras pessoas. No entanto, sua vida nunca fora normal, desde que nascera. Afinal, ele era um feiticeiro e herdeiro do clã, ele tinha suas obrigações.

Foi pensando nisso que Shaoran chegou às pedras. Era estranho estar ali e não ver Sakura observando as pessoas, como sempre fazia. E só então o garoto se dera conta de que estava _realmente_ cedo.

Em sua cabeça, apenas, pois há alguns metros de profundidade, uma sereia também não conseguia pregar o olho devido à ansiedade. Sakura conseguira dormir apenas tarde da noite, e levantou _bem_ cedo para alguém como ela. Geralmente era Tomoyo que lhe acordava aos gritos. Desta vez, fora Sakura que acordara Tomoyo, que deu um pulo assustada, para logo depois encará-la preocupada que a sereia estivesse doente.

- Eu estou bem, Tomoyo – Sakura resmungou pela décima vez, já pronta para sair.

Elas fizeram a magia de cópia, desta vez apenas em Sakura, e agora Tomoyo poderia vigiar de perto para saber se Touya realmente estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

Assim, minutos depois da chegada de Shaoran, Sakura avistou o humano sentado em uma pedra. Ela ficou paralisada por um momento. Não saberia o que dizer quando emergisse. Geralmente era ela que chegava primeiro, nunca teve que enfrentar esse problema... durante seu instante de dilemas, ela notou como o rapaz era realmente belo. Claro, ela notara isso desde a primeira vez que o vira, mas agora ele parecia realmente o que os humanos chamariam de deus grego – não que ela soubesse desse fato.

Ela observou como as mechas chocolate rebeldes do garoto ficavam ainda mais bagunçadas com o vento, que as tiravam da frente de seus olhos também. Aqueles olhos tinham uma cor fantástica... era como uma pedra preciosa, um castanho diferente... Por fim, aqueles músculos bem definidos, mas de forma que ele continuasse magro, era praticamente perfeito. A sereia não segurou um suspiro, que fez bolhas estourarem na água.

O barulho chamou a atenção do chinês, que olhou para o local procurando pelo que causara o barulho. O tempo estava muito agradável, com brisas suaves, de forma que não havia muitas ondas no mar, causando desconfiança no rapaz.

- Sakura? – ele chamou hesitante. Ela congelou como quem é pego no flagra. Por fim, ela emergiu da água.

- Oi! – ela disse com um sorriso meio amarelo.

- Tudo bem? – ele também sorriu, mas agradavelmente.

- Tudo sim. Você chegou cedo – ela observou, deixando o garoto meio sem graça.

- É, não consegui dormir direito – explicou encarando o mar.

- Algum problema? – ela indagou preocupada sentando-se do seu lado.

- N-não... tá tudo bem – ele respondeu envergonhado com a aproximação.

- Se você diz.

Ambos passaram a encarar os próprios pés – calda, no caso de Sakura – sem saberem o que dizer. Sakura se sentia estranha, já que nunca ficara desse jeito antes. Havia tanta coisa que queria dizer, tanto o que perguntar, e ainda assim as palavras não saiam. Ela não sabia como iniciar uma conversa. Com Shaoran também não era muito diferente. Até que ele lembrou-se daquilo que o atormentara durante a noite, e talvez Sakura o ajudasse a obter suas respostas.

- Sakura... – ele começou, obtendo o olhar da sereia que o incentivou a continuar – o que você sabe sobre a história da magia?

Ela o olhou por alguns minutos surpresa com a pergunta, antes de voltar a encarar a água com um sorriso triste.

- Bom, eu não sei muito – ela começou – Só o que minha mãe me contou. Talvez Tomoyo possa te explicar melhor sobre esse assunto.

- Me conte o que sabe, por favor – ele a interrompeu, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. Ela decidiu por fim voltar as lembranças das histórias que sua mãe contava.

- Minha mãe dizia que antes das primeiras criaturas surgirem, a magia era espalhada por todos os lugares, mas por alguma razão ela era concentrada no oceano. Num determinado momento, a magia concentrada se tornou tão intensa que se solidificou em uma concha. Assim como as ostras, dentro dessa concha nasceram as primeiras criaturas mágicas. Quando a população mágica ganhou um número consideravelmente grande, a concha ficou apenas com o papel de preservar a magia em pérolas, que surgiam para cada criatura mágica nascida. Mamãe disse que, com o tempo, tornou-se dever do meu povo proteger a concha, mas... – ela parou de falar, sem saber se deveria continuar aquela história que a envergonhava de certa forma.

- Mas o que? – ele tentou incentivá-la a continuar. Ele conhecia aquela história, todo feiticeiro conhecia, mas era a primeira vez que lhe contavam além do papel da concha. Sakura suspirou antes de continuar.

- Mamãe disse que depois de alguns séculos, meu povo perdeu seu propósito, assim como as criaturas mágicas foram se esquecendo de seu valor.

- E a concha?

- Eu não sei... – suspirou de novo.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silencio. Shaoran lembrava-se de seus professores falando que as pérolas criadas pelas conchas era apenas uma maneira dela ser sempre lembrada, e por isso elas começaram a ser desvalorizadas e o povo mágico não fazia mais questão de guardá-las. Também sabia que a concha tinha sido perdida junto com a suposta extinção dos sereianos. Agora ele sabia que não era bem assim.

- Você não precisa se sentir mal com essa história. Ninguém liga muito para ela mesmo. – ele tentou reconfortá-la imaginando o porque de sua expressão triste.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou confusa.

- A maioria dos magos não ligam para o que aconteceu com a concha, e para eles, o seu povo não existe mais.

- Mas como eles podem não ligar? A concha é o centro da magia e eles não ligam pra ela? – Sakura estava indignada.

- Bom, eles pensam que ela está protegida por estar no oceano, longe dos humanos.

- Então vocês também não confiam muito nos humanos, não é? – ela indagou zombeteira.

- Nós nos misturamos a eles por uma questão de conforto, para falar a verdade. Nós não queríamos causar uma guerra por nada – ele respondeu com a cara um pouco fechada.

- Realmente é uma boa solução. Pelo menos nós conseguimos nos esconder e nunca entramos em conflito também.

- Nunca entraram em conflito? – Shaoran estranhou aquele comentário.

- Claro, os humanos nunca conheceram a existência das sereias. Talvez alguns pescadores, mas isso nunca foi um problema muito grande. Na verdade é um dos motivos pelo qual somos proibidos de vir para a superfície. Meu povo evita a qualquer custo o contado com os seres da superfície, isso desde sempre, eu acho.

Shaoran estava realmente confuso. E a tal guerra com os humanos que causou a extinção das sereias? Todos os livros que falavam sobre elas faziam questão de mencionar esse fato, e agora Sakura dizia que nunca houve guerra nenhuma?

- Bom, talvez tenha acontecido alguma guerra e nunca te falaram.

- A única guerra envolvendo meu povo, até onde eu sei, foi contra os feiticeiros – Sakura falou sem pensar muito.

- Feiticeiros? Como assim? – agora era Shaoran quem estava indignado.

Nunca em sua vida ouvira algo do tipo, não podia ser verdade. Por que diabos os feiticeiros entrariam em guerra com um povo que mal conheciam? Não fazia o menor sentido.

- Eu não sei os detalhes. Tudo que mamãe me disse foi que séculos atrás nossos povos entraram em guerra. Ela não me disse porque, nem como tudo terminou. Disse que quando eu fosse mais velha, eu saberia toda a história. Eu estou mais velha, mas ela não está mais aqui para me contar...

Shaoran nem pensou mais em insistir no assunto. Os olhos marejados da sereia foram o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer do resto. Ele cobriu sua mão delicada com a própria, um tanto áspera pelos treinos de artes marciais, incapaz de fazer qualquer gesto além desse.

- Eu também perdi o meu pai, quando era pequeno – achou que falando sobre sua dor pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor – Ele era um homem muito rígido, sempre exigia o máximo de mim, mas era um bom pai. Nos nossos poucos momentos de pai e filho, ele era só ele mesmo e brincava comigo como um pai normal. Mas as responsabilidades como líder do clã sempre falaram mais alto,e aqueles anciões idiotas sempre acharam que a vida não passava de manter a nossa honra. Eu tive sorte por meu pai não pensar desse jeito, ainda assim ele mantinha as aparências, minha mãe me disse que era por medo de o afastarem de mim.

- Isso é muito triste – Sakura encontrou voz para dizer, girando lentamente sua mão até que seus dedos se encaixassem entre os dele. Ao notar isso, ele corou, mas não se moveu.

- Eu já me conformei. É capaz de eu agir da mesma forma com meus filhos, porque eu duvido muito que alguma coisa mude a cabeça daqueles velhos ignorantes.

Sakura riu um pouco pela cara que Shaoran fazia quando falava daquelas pessoas. Desejou sinceramente que ele não tivesse que agir como o pai. A fala de Shaoran também levantou sua curiosidade...

- Quem vai ser a mãe dos seus filhos, Shaoran?

O chinês corou furiosamente de imediato. Não estava nem um pouco preparado para aquela pergunta, muito menos queria respondê-la. Sakura notou o constrangimento dele e segurou-se para não rir.

- Desculpe, eu não quis ser intrometida...

- Não, tudo bem. É que esse assunto não me agrada.

- É por que você não gosta da feiticeira que escolheram para você?

Shaoran a encarou surpreso. Como ela adivinhara? Ela falara aquilo com uma naturalidade que chegava a assustar. Talvez...

- No seu mundo os casamentos também são arranjados? – questionou curioso.

- Casamento? – a sereia inclinou levemente a cabeça em sinal de que não entendeu o que significava.

- É... É a união de um casal. Como um namoro, só que mais oficial.

- Eu não entendo... - a sereia declarou confusa. Shaoran coçou a cabeça tentando encontrar uma forma de lhe explicar.

- Quando duas pessoas se casam, teoricamente elas são ligadas para a vida toda. Elas devem se dedicar umas a outra, cuidar uma da outra, proporcioná-las felicidades e ficarem sempre unidas. Basicamente é esse o voto que se faz quando as pessoas se casam.

- E o que acontece se elas não cumprirem?

- Bem... depende muito... quero dizer, existem milhões de variantes, é muito complicado... - era evidente que o chinês não estava nem um pouco confortável com esse assunto.

- Realmente é muito confuso – a sereia concordou.

- Como são... as uniões do seu povo? - foi o melhor termo que o garoto conseguiu encontrar.

- Puramente por questões de sobrevivência. Mamãe disse que cada sereia só pode acasalar apenas uma vez e os sereianos são escolhidos pelo rei – ela respondeu naturalmente, espantando um pouco Shaoran. Então o caso dela é muito pior do que o dele.

- Você... você não... quero dizer, você... - ele corava mais a cada tentativa de completar aquela frase – você não vai... digo, com outro sereiano... você sabe...

A sereia o olhava tentando assimilar as palavras picotadas até que finalmente compreendeu o que ele queria questionar, arregalando os olhos e corando tanto quanto ele.

- Não! Claro que não! Eu ainda sou muito nova pra isso... e também... - seu rosto agora esboçava um leve sorriso que o chinês não conseguiu traduzir – eu duvido que o rei permita que isso aconteça comigo.

- Quer dizer que ele gosta de você?

Sakura o olhou surpresa. Ela enfim percebeu que aquela conversa estava indo longe demais. Lembrou-se de que seus estilos de vida eram completamente diferentes. O que já era normal para ela podia ser abominável para ele. Como explicar justamente o contrário? Como dizer que o rei a odiava mais do que qualquer um no mundo? Ela então limitou-se a sorrir. Nenhuma resposta. Para Sakura, era o riso de uma piada interna; para Shaoran, era uma afirmação um tanto questionável.

- Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa... - ela quebrou o silêncio, desviando o rumo da conversa. Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar incentivando-a a continuar – Você nos disse que Yukito namora a prima de Eriol porque a considera sua pessoa especial, não é?

Shaoran concordou com a cabeça, não muito confortável com a menção do Tsukishiro.

- Então por que numa união tão importante como casamento não é você que escolhe a sua pessoa especial?

O chinês ficou surpreso com a conclusão da sereia. Claro, era uma pergunta sensata, mas ele não se sentia a vontade para explicar... Nessas horas, queria que Eriol estivesse ali.

- Bem, alguns casamentos são por amor. Mas como eu serei o futuro líder do clã, os anciões acham que a mulher que deve estar do meu lado deve ser alguém dígna. E pra garantir isso, são eles próprios que escolhem.

- Casamentos... por amor? - sua voz não saiu mais alta que um murmúrio. Seu olhar estava muito distante. Da mesma forma que ficara da última vez que eles tocaram nesse assunto. Amor. Shaoran praguejou mentalmente por esquecer-se que não devia mencionar aquilo, embora ainda não entendesse o porquê. - Você ama alguém, Shaoran?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e quase o fez engasgar com a própria saliva. Perguntar isso era quase mais vergonhoso do que perguntar quem seria a mãe dos seus futuros filhos.

- Não. Eu nunca amei ninguém. - ele disse convicto, mas extremamente vermelho.

Sakura não soube porque, mas seu coração deu um salto naquele momento. Ele começou a bater ainda mais forte com a pergunta que o feiticeiro fez no momento seguinte.

- E você? Ama alguém? - ela levou alguns instantes para conseguir responder.

- Ora, claro que sim. A minha mãe, e a Tomoyo-chan.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – ele a interrompeu com um olhar ameaçador.

- Certo... Eu também não amo ninguém – e como poderia se nem ao menos tivera contato com tal sentimento? Claro que não mencionaria isso para ele.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. Até que Shaoran encontrou sua fuga, embora não o agradasse muito.

- O sol está quase atingindo o topo – constatou. Sakuro logo entendeu o recado. Era hora de voltar.

- Eriol virá amanhã? - ela indagou inocentemente, causando uma pontada de ciúmes no chinês, que não compreendia suas próprias reações.

- Provavelmente. E a Tomoyo?

- Provavelmente não, mas vou ver o que consigo fazer – ela sorriu alegremente, deixando o garoto um pouco corado. Mas por que diabos ele ficava assim toda vez que ela sorria daquele jeito? - Então... Ja ne.

E ela submergiu nas ondas do mar, deixando um Shaoran aflito para trás. E assim ele ainda ficou no caminho de volta para a praia. Queria logo encontrar o amigo para dividir suas suspeitas, sabia que o inglês saberia resolver suas questões.

Ele ainda deu sorte de não encontrar com nenhum conhecido enquanto caminhava pela praia. Apenas mais para frente avistou os amigos, não antes que a prima o avistasse e viesse correndo ao seu encontro, o inglês indo logo atras, enquanto os outros esperavam sentados na areia.

- SHAORAN! ONDE ESTAVA? - sua voz escandalosa e estridente, como sempre, fez com que os ouvidos do chinês zumbizassem.

- _Não é da sua conta_ – ele resmungou percebendo tarde demais o seu erro.

- Shao, por que você está falando essa língua? - a prima o encarou desconfiada.

_Droga!_ O chinês praguejou. Passar horas falando o dialeto mágico o fez usá-lo sem ao menos perceber. Tinha que achar uma saída, e rápido.

- É que... eu estava treinando alguns feitiços... é isso.

- Own! Meu querido Shaoran é tão dedicado! - a chinesa voltou a abraçá-lo, orgulhosa. Por trás da cabeleira negra da prima, Shaoran pode ver o sorriso de Eriol parabenizando-o pela desculpa convincente.

Com algum custo, ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar da prima e se dirigiu ao amigo.

- Eriol, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Tem um livro no porão que eu não consigo encontrar e você arrumou aquele lugar, então...

- Shao, faça isso depois. Vocês vão perder esse dia maravilhoso naquele lugar fechado e escuro? - Meiling tentava convencê-lo apenas para poder passar mais tempo com ele.

- Acontece que é realmente importante – ele insistiu lançando um olhar significativo por inglês, que entendera de primeira as segundas intenções do amigo.

- Vamos logo então – disse por fim.

Eles se afastaram cumprimentando rapidamente os colegas. Meiling ficou desolado, mas não trocaria o sol pelo porão, nem mesmo por Shaoran. Quando estavam a uma distância considerável, Eriol perguntou qual era o problema. Shaoran limitou-se a dizer que o assunto era realmente ligado ao porão.

Quando chegaram lá, o chinês mostrou a Eriol sua pilha de livro e começou a relatar suas descobertas. O inglês ouvia atentamente e cada vez mais intrigado. As suspeitas de Shaoran faziam sentido. Por alguma razão, seu clã queria extinguir as sereias da história. Então o amigo lhe contou aquilo que mais o incomodava.

- Quando conversei com Sakura hoje, ela me disse que seu povo nunca entrou em guerra alguma com os humanos, mas sim contra os feiticeiros.

- O que?

Eriol teve exatamente a mesma reação que o chinês. Os fatos não se encaixavam, não faziam sentido. E as informações eram poucas.

- Você apenas olhou os livros sobre seres mágicos, certo? - Shaoran concordou – Talvez algo na nossa história seja a resposta. - ele concluiu pegando o livro da História do Clã Hiiragizawa. Em seguia pegou "A Histório do clã Li" e entregou para Shaoran. - Leia e veja o que descobre. Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

O chinês concordou.

* * *

- Nada?

- Não senhor... - a criatura curvada respondeu sentido-se mal por dar uma resposta que não agradaria nem um pouco o seu soberano.

- Mande os guardas continuarem a vigia sem serem notados. Quero que elas pensem que estarão seguras se fugirem novamente.

- Sim, senhor. - embora sua expressão fosse de puro desagrado.

- Touya – o Rei o chamou, fazendo com que o sereiano levantasse levemente a cabeça, até seus olhos alcançarem o rosto do Rei, sem ousar encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. - Você me esconde algo, posso sentir.

- Senhor? - o moreno sentiu-se ofendido com aquela afirmação.

- Você notou alguma coisa e teme me contar. Quero saber o que é.

- Alguma coisa... que eu notei?

- Desde que fora ao quarto delas pela primeira vez depois daquele incidente, onde Tomoyo quase saiu ferida mais uma vez. Desde aquele dia você aparece com uma expressão desconfiada e teme me contar por não ter certeza, mas agora eu quero saber do que se trata.

Touya o olhou espantado. Como ele notara? Que pergunta mais idiota! Ele era seu soberano, o seu mais poderoso dos mares, era óbvio que nada podia ser escondido dele. Será que ele consideraria seu silêncio como traição? Isso ele não poderia suportar...

- Se acalme, meu servo – a voz do Rei saiu neutra, sem nenhuma alteração no timbre. - Sei que não o fez por mal. Confio em você, Touya, sei que me é leal e não me trairia. Mas agora eu quero que me confidencie as suas suspeitas.

- Senhor – ele começou, sentindo-se imensamente mais aliviado – Quando olho para a Sakura, naquela quarto, não é ela que vejo. Digo, é ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. Como se fosse apenas na aparência, mas em seus olhos eu não a reconheço...

Um sorriso macabro surgiu lentamente na face daquele ser. As coisas estavam voltando a andar em seu favor.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Não! Os veteranos não me mataram no dia do trote! (me cobriram de tinta até a raiz dos cabelos, mas isso não vem ao caso xD) Galera, eu me sinto envergonhada por estar postando no ÚLTIMO dia do mês de férias e ainda ter a cara de pau de aparecer com essa titica de capítulo (¬¬) Não ficou de todo mal, acredito eu, tem partes que eu adorei, mas eu esperava escrever tão mais. Acontece que se não fosse agora, não seria nunca (xD) Eu realmente peço desculpas, mas não digo que me arrependo de não ter escrito nas férias, porque eu não me arrependo nem um pouco (se vocês estivessem no meu lugar, tenho certeza de que também não se arrependeriam xD) Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.**

**Primeira vez que fico até de madrugada escrevendo! Lendo, várias vezes, mas escrevendo é a primeira. O cap tá mal revisado, então me perdoem pelos erros (não esperem grande coisa de mim a essa hora hehe) Amanhã, se eu achar algum erro gritante, reposto o capítulo xD  
**

**Algumas revelações nesse cap. Não muitas, mas dá pro gasto, nee? Afinal, qual é a verdade por trás da guerra dos sereianos? Contra quem eles realmente lutaram: humanos ou feiticeiros? Será que realmente Shaoran nunca amou alguém (O.o)? xD E esse Rei, afinal, qual é a dele? Descubram nos próximos capítulos de Âmbar da Terra, Esmeralda do mar! (*tosco* xD)**

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Princesa Sakura, nina sakurai , Dede, Tayna, Aishiteru-san _(que resolveu nos dar a honra da sua graça hahahaha)_, Tifa Lockhart Valentine _(eu cumpri minha parte do acordo, postei alguma coisa antes do mês acabar, agora você nos deve o capítulo de Redenção! Eu disse que iria cobrar hehehe =P), _MarianaLi, Nariki Shiba, otakigirl, PrincessAngel the Moon, sailor eternal, Akane Fuu, Fgunz e Ninha Souma._**

** A mensão de tantos nomes é porque eu me sinto envergonhada por não ter agradecido antes. Acreditem, para cada nome nessa lista eu mando um beijo e um obrigada de coração ^^**

**Agora... _Momento desabafo_:**

Gente, só eu fiquei indignada com o último filme do Harry Potter? Namoral, o que foi aquilo? Aquela luta toda e tudo mais, tudo bem que fica mais legal, mas cortar a emoção de ver Hogwarts inteira assistindo Voldmort morrer? Eu não me conformo. E aquela última cena? Ninguém ficou com cara de adulto naquilo!

**_Fim do momento desabafo_ xD**

**Foi mal, galera, mas eu realmente precisava dizer isso hihi. Não vou prometer datas, porque eu sei que não vou cumprí-las xD. Eu só quero deixar um alerta: eu vou ter que começar a correr com o tempo da fic daqui em diante, mas tenho medo que isso prejudique a relação dos personagens principais, então existe uma possibilidade de repostagem de capítulos. Nada definido, só quero deixar avisado que a possibilidade existe. Eu também queria pedir a ajuda de vocês com essa questão do tempo. Por favor, se em algum ponto da história vocês acharem que ficou corrido demais, me avisem que eu tento melhorar e reposto o capítulo. Por isso as reviews de vocês são essenciais a partir de agora (juro que eu não to tentando conseguir mais reviews! xD)**

**Valeu gente, até a próxima!  
**


	7. Previsões

**Capítulo 7: Previsões**

* * *

- Tomoyo-chan, por favor!

- Não, não e não.

- Mas...

- Sakura, você não percebe que isso perde totalmente o propósito da coisa?

- Como assim? - a outra sereia suspirou antes de explicar.

- O objetivo disso tudo sempre foi você se ver livre e conhecer a superfície. Eu ir até lá e você ficar aqui não faz o menor sentido.

Sakura ficou um tempo em silêncio. A amiga tinha um bom ponto, mas ela não queria aceitar. Era injusto. Tomoyo tinha feito tanto progresso com essas visitas. Ela estava rindo mais, falando mais, não queria que ela regredisse.

- Eu sei disso. Mas mesmo assim acho que você deveria ir. Dia sim, dia não, eu posso aguentar – deu um sorriso para convencer a sereia de que não estava mentindo.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Não vai me dizer que ainda é por causa da implicância do Eriol – a sereia revirou os olhos, fazendo a outra ruborizar um pouco.

- Mas é claro que não! - Sakura ainda a olhou como se duvidasse da afirmação – Acontece que eu nunca gostei de ir lá, pra começo de conversa.

- Mas ir te faz bem, e você sabe disso, só não quer admitir.

- Sakura! Eu não vou e ponto final! - Tomoyo cruzou os braços decidida, enquanto Sakura soltou um longo suspiro.

* * *

Mais uma vez ela estava lá, para mais um encontro. Era costume da sereia de olhos verdes fitar a praia, as pessoas. Ela invejava as pessoas, os humanos. Em sua cabeça, eles podiam ir para onde quisessem, eles eram livres. Porém, naquele dia, não era a terra que mirava, e sim o céu. Passou a pensar que aquelas criaturas voadoras eram um exemplo mais perfeito de liberdade. Elas alcançavam o céu, a terra e inclusive a água, constatou após observar uma mergulhar com precisão e subir a superfície com um peixe na boca.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a sereia não percebeu que alguém se aproximava, até que o próprio lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sakura? - a voz gentil e masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ela descesse a cabeça em direção ao par de safiras que lhe encaravam sorridentes.

- Eriol! Que bom que veio – ela sorriu de volta.

- Tomoyo realmente não quis vir, então? - ele sentou-se ao seu lado na pedra.

- É, não consegui convencê-la. Ela sempre tem bons argumentos.

- Espero que não tenha sido minha culpa.

- Não seja bobo. Se o motivo fosse esse, tenho certeza de que ela viria sem pensar duas vezes – Sakura riu.

- É mesmo? - ele questionou divertido - Qual foi o motivo então?

- Ela não queria que eu ficasse sozinha lá – respondeu dando os ombros.

- Como assim? Não há mais ninguém vivendo com vocês? - o inglês questionou fazendo a sereia praguejar mentalmente por não pensar antes de falar.

- Não exatamente. Apenas passamos a maior parte do tempo uma com a outra. - porém, Eriol não aceitou aquilo muito bem, já que Sakura parecia nervosa quanto a esse assunto.

Ele sabia que Sakura era órfã, pois Shaoran lhe confidenciara esse detalhe. Também sabia que Tomoyo era um tipo de acompanhante para ela, embora não soubesse as relações de parentesco que Tomoyo possuía.

- Então me conte, com quem mais vocês se relacionam?

"Droga!" Se ela não respondesse, ele ficaria desconfiado, e isso não era nada bom.

- Bem... tem o Touya, mas eu já contei dele pra vocês.

- Ele ainda tem incomodado?

- Não muito agora. O nosso plano deve estar dando certo. - Eriol sorriu satisfeito.

- Quem mais?

Sakura precisou de mais alguns segundos para pensar. Havia mais duas sereias, não devia ter problema falar delas...

- Tem a Naoko e a Senhorita Mizuki, mas nós quase não nos vemos. Elas são muito ocupadas, não nos visitam com muita freqüência. - o inglês lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, então Sakura continuou – A srta. Mizuki tem alguns poderes especiais. Ela é capaz de prever o futuro. Não é algo que ela controle, e nem sempre as imagens são coerentes, por isso o rei gosta de tê-la por perto todo o tempo. A Naoko tem a nossa idade, mas é um tipo de assistente para a srta. Mizuki, por isso quase tão ocupada quanto ela, mas nos visita mais vezes.

- Você parece gostar muito dessa Mizuki – o inglês constatou e Sakura ruborizou um pouco.

- Sim... - afinal, aquela sereia era diferente como Sakura, era a única que expressava seus sentimentos abertamente. Claro, a sereia não mencionou isso e voltou a fitar o céu. - Como vocês chamam essas criaturas? - perguntou curiosa, atraindo o olhar de Eriol para o mesmo lugar.

- Aves. Essas são gaivotas. São particularmente chatinhas.

- As vezes eu queria ter nascido uma harpia. - ela comentou sem pensar, recebendo um olhar interrogativo do feiticeiro. - Essas criaturas já existiram, não é? Parte mulher, parte aves.

- Sim, mas já estão extintas. Se bem que, pra muita gente, você também está extinta – ele sorriu divertido. - Mas elas eram seres cruéis, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Sakura sorriu de lado diante desse comentário. E quem disse que os sereianos eram um poço de bondade? Claro, ela não diria isso em voz alta.

- Você não gosta muito de viver no mar, não é mesmo? Já que está sempre vindo para cá e agora diz que queria ser uma harpia.

- Não é isso – ela o interrompeu – Eu adoro o mar.

- Então...

- Eu só queria ser capaz de conhecer outros lugares – embora esse não fosse o real motivo, não deixava de ser verdade.

* * *

Um mês de férias já havia se passado, tão rápido que fazia os jovens quererem aproveitar o mês restante da melhor forma possível. Não havia mudado muita coisa no passar dos dias. Os amigos costumavam passar a manhã na praia, a tarde dando voltas na cidade e a noite em festas promovidas pelos colegas de classe.

Shaoran e Eriol continuavam vendo as sereias diariamente, ou melhor, vendo Sakura, já que Tomoyo não voltara a aparecer, por mais que a amiga insistisse. Nakuru aproveitava o máximo de tempo que podia com o namorado, por isso largara um pouco do pé do primo, já Meiling corria atrás do Shaoran mais do que nunca. Sempre que o garoto voltava dos encontros secretos, lá estava a prima berrando em seu ouvido querendo saber onde ele estava. O chinês sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas a chinesa já percebia que ele lhe escondia algo.

Chiharu e Yamazaki agora estavam namorando oficialmente. Todos sabiam que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde, mas o contador de histórias finalmente decidira abrir os olhos e fazer o pedido oficial. Agora só faltava a Rika, era o que Meiling gostava de dizer. Muitos apostavam que seu par seria o Eriol, e ele não desmentisse, cortejando a garota sempre que podia. Rika insistia em dizer que ele era um cavalheiro exagerado e que não havia nada entre os dois além de amizade.

Vendo os casais desabrocharem a sua volta como se estivessem na primavera, e não no verão, Meiling sentia-se cada vez mais solitária. Não seria difícil para a chinesa arrumar um namorado, mas parecia impossível para ela conseguir o namorado que queria. Fazia de tudo para que seu primo a notasse, fazia todas as suas vontades, exceto ficar longe dele. Não desgrudava porque tinha conhecimento das garotas interessadas nele. Ele era estrangeiro, alto, forte, cabelos rebeldes e olhos lindos, sem falar na voz doce e do jeito cordial, só uma garota louca não o notaria e somente as já comprometidas não tentariam tê-lo.

Felizmente, ele estava alheio a todas, inclusive, infelizmente, a ela. Mas Meiling estava certa de que quando o chinês resolvesse se abrir para um relacionamento, seria ela quem ele iria procurar. Afinal, estavam noivos, e ela agradecia todos os dias por isso. Shaoran estava preso a ela por mais que não quisesse. O problema é que ela ainda sonhava que um dia ele se apaixonaria por ela também.

Bom, de que adiantava ter esses pensamentos agora? O primo já havia sumido de novo. Ela suspirou longamente ao se ver sozinha na mansão.

* * *

- Er... Shaoran, eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Deixa disso. Ninguém vem até aqui, esqueceu? - ele insistiu tornando a arrastá-la pelo braço mar afora.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - ela argumentou segurando-se na pedra com mais força.

- Eu venho aqui faz dois anos e nunca vi ninguém! - puxou-a novamente.

- Você também pensava que eu estava extinta, não é? - segurou-se com mais força.

- Deixe de teimosia! Você não quer sentir a terra? - puxou mais uma vez.

- Eu posso senti-la no fundo do mar – tentou se soltar das mãos dele.

- Não é a mesma coisa, e sabe disso. Ande, Sakura! Deixe disso. Não aparecerá ninguém – tentou puxar de novo, mas a sereia resistia firmemente, até que uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça – Sabe, algumas lendas dizem que quando as sereias entram em contato com a terra, elas viram humanas.

- Sério? - Sakura perguntou tão estupefata que acabou se soltando e o chinês aproveitou para continuar arrastando-a em direção a praia.

- Não custa na tentar, não é?

- Mas ainda assim alguém pode aparecer... - Sakura nem estava se reconhecendo, mas talvez a convivência com os feiticeiros tenham lhe causado um surto de responsabilidade. Ou talvez fosse o fato de não ter mais Tomoyo ali para lhe controlar.

- Ninguém vai aparecer. Confia em mim – ele disse sorrindo, deixando-a abobalhada. Não era do feitio do chinês sorrir, mas quando o fazia, Sakura ficava completamente extasiada. Como negar alguma coisa agora? - Além disso, caso alguém apareça, o que é muito improvável, eu te escondo com algum feitiço, ou sei lá.

Sendo assim, que mal tinha não é? Sakura deixou-se ser arrastada em direção a praia enquanto conseguia ouvir as broncas de Tomoyo em sua cabeça. Ela não precisava saber, certo? Quando Sakura já conseguia sentir a areia na calda, ela soube que não conseguiria nadar a partir dali. Shaoran então parou e ficou de pé.

- Eu... Eu terei que te carregar agora...

Só então ela se deu conta daquele fato e corou instantaneamente.

- Tu-tudo bem...

Shaoran abaixou-se novamente aproximando-se da sereia. Próximo demais, ambos pensaram. Ele evitou encará-la nos olhos, para não demonstrar seu constrangimento, e assim Sakura também fez. Ele pegou seu braço com delicadeza desnecessária e colocou em volta do seu pescoço. Em seguida, colocou a própria mão em suas costas desnudas e, com um pedido quase inaudível de licença, segurou sua calda. Era como segurar um peixe, ele não evitou pensar.

Como se ela fosse feita de pluma, ele a ergueu sem a menor dificuldade. Também, pudera, com tantos músculos... Sakura agarrou-se no chinês ao sentir a distância que estava do mar.

- Eu não vou te deixar cair – ele a confortou e ela relaxou um pouco.

O caminho entre a água e a areia seca nunca parecera tão longo para o chinês. Mas ele também tinha que admitir que estava prolongando aquilo o máximo possível, já que estava gostando mais do que devia da sensação da sereia em seus braços. Sakura também não podia negar que era um calor bem vindo e confortável. Talvez pudessem repetir aquilo mais vezes apenas para voltar a sentir aquelas sensações.

Ela apertou com um pouco mais de força o pescoço de Shaoran quando ele estava abaixando para colocá-la na areia. Ele a soltou delicadamente e separou-se com um grande pesar.

Sakura sentia aquela coisa estranha, que Shaoran chamava de areia, e um tanto incômoda grudando em sua calda. Ela tentava mexê-la, mas ficava exatamente como um peixe fora d'água, então deixou-a quieta. Ambos agora olhavam para sua calda e expectativa, esperando que algum tipo de magia a encobrisse e pernas aparecessem em seu lugar. E então...

Nada.

Sakura soltou um suspiro desanimada e passou a brincar com a areia com as mãos. Shaoran também estava um tanto decepcionado, mas não demonstraria. Aproveitou aquele tempo para observar melhor a sereia, agora sem a água do mar para atrapalhar. Seus cabelos longos, cor de mel, iam até a altura da cintura. Os olhos verdes cintilavam observando a paisagem a sua volta, o rosto delicado girava lentamente para todos os lados, por vezes revelando o pescoço fino, por onde se seguia o corpo magro, coberto apenas por um tipo de tecido, que muito lembrava algas, que escondiam somente os seios. O chinês logo desviou o olhar, descendo para a barriga lisa. A pele alva se estendia até um pouco abaixo do umbigo, onde começavam as escamas, verdes cintilantes como os olhos da mesma, até as graciosas nadadeiras. Olhando Sakura daquele jeito, não era difícil para Shaoran entender as lendas onde sereias atraíam os marujos para se afogarem no mar.

- Shaoran?

Ele só então se dera conta de que já era chamado algum tempo e corou instantaneamente.

- Desculpe – pediu sem graça para que a sereia repetisse.

- Eu disse... que não estou me sentindo muito bem – ela murmurou meio fraca.

Ele acordou num estalo e pegou a sereia no colo sem cerimônias. Ambos coraram com a aproximação repentina, mas não disseram nada. Mas uma vez ela se agarrou firmemente no chinês, com medo da altura. Decidindo se divertir um pouco com isso, um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do garoto.

- AH! – Sakura gritou repentinamente, quando o feiticeiro fingira que iria soltá-la, mas a segurou no segundo seguinte.

- Eu disse que não te deixaria cair – ele comentou rindo, levando um tapa no braço logo em seguida, quando Sakura percebera o que ele fizera.

Ainda rindo, ele caminhou até a beira do mar, onde Sakura disse que estaria tudo bem ficar. Ele a colocou delicadamente na areia. Assim que sentiu as ondas do mar virem até si, a sereia sentiu-se muito melhor. Sorriu para o garoto em agradecimento.

- Você poderia vir sempre para cá agora, não é? Me poupa o trabalho de nadar até lá – o chinês comentou divertido.

- Não sabia que você era preguiçoso – ela rebateu e ele fechou um pouco a cara, dizendo que não era assim – Tudo bem, eu posso vir para cá. No momento, é melhor eu ir – disse por fim, vendo que já estava passando da sua hora.

- Tudo bem – o chinês respondeu tentando esconder a onda de decepção que o acertou. – A gente se vê depois de amanhã então.

Aquela era sua usual despedida. Eles diziam "até logo" e seguiam seus caminhos. Foi por este motivo que a seguinte ação de Sakura o pegou completamente desprevenido. Ela lhe deu um rápido e estalado beijo na bochecha, corando furiosamente em seguida, antes de sumir no mar. O chinês ficou ainda alguns minutos ali parado, olhando para o nada com uma cara de bobo, sentindo a quentura que ainda marcava sua pele.

Sakura não fazia idéia do que tinha feito e nem do porquê de tê-lo feito. Ela simplesmente fizera. Fora sem pensar, puramente por impulso. Estava olhando para ele e no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam contra a sua pele. Ela não sabia o significado que aquilo tinha, muito menos o nome que ele daria para aquilo. Mas não se arrependia do que tinha feito, nem um pouco.

- Mizuki! – o grito gélido ecoou pelo cômodo vazio e escuro. Macabro, seria como pessoas normais o descreveriam. Porém, não se tratavam de pessoas, muitos menos normais.

- Sim?

A sereia entrou no cômodo sem se importar em se curvar para o seu soberano. Ela era dona de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos avermelhados. Mantinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar de ser claramente falso. Apenas o próprio Rei tinha conhecimento da raiva sem sentido que sentia quando via aquela criatura. Maldita criatura possuidora de poderes que ele tanto invejava. Se fosse ele a ser capaz de prever os futuros acontecimentos, jamais dependeria daquela sereia. Principalmente porque ele tinha certeza de que ela usava sua maldita mente para planejar um jeito de lhe passar para trás. Mais um motivo para tê-la sempre perto de si, sob os seus cuidadosos olhos.

- Você sabe as minhas dúvidas, então não me faça perder tempo questionando-a! – ele falou irritado. Ele não deveria sentir raiva. Ele não deveria sentir! Mas aquela sereia lhe despertava as malditas sensações que ele tanto odiava.

- O amor não é algo que se controle – ela começou calma, aparentemente alheia ao olhar raivoso que lhe era dirigido. – você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Imediatamente o ódio daquele ser aumentou. Ele apertava fortemente os punhos, prestes a explodir. Controlou-se o máximo possível para não avançar naquela criatura.

- Cale essa maldita boca – ele disse entredentes.

Mizuki ainda parecia não ligar para a raiva de seu soberano. O sorriso falso não falhou por nem um segundo.

- O _senhor _não precisa se preocupar. – ela continuou, cuspindo a palavra de respeito – Está nos olhos de ambos. Não vai demorar muito para se apaixonarem.

Ela não esperou que ele a mandasse embora. Saiu sem fazer nenhuma reverência e nem disse uma palavra. O Rei também não ligava, ele precisava dela, então não perderia tempo ensinando-a a mostrar respeito. Porém, seus lábios lentamente formaram um sorriso maligno. Não faltaria muito e ele teria sua vingança.

Shaoran havia voltado para a praia, mas não encontrara ninguém. Seus amigos deviam ter tirado o dia para sair da rotina e fazer algo diferente. Ele não ligou. Não estava muito afim de conversar naquele dia. Ele sentou-se na areia e ficou encarando o mar. Um pouco de tudo passou em sua cabeça. Seus compromissos, sua família, seus amigos, seu clã, sua prima e noiva e... Sakura. Ele tinha que parar com isso, estava pensando demais nela ultimamente.

Distraído demais, não percebeu que Eriol caminhava pelas areias da praia acompanhado por Rika. Ambos conversavam entretidos, até o inglês perceber a presença do amigo solitário. Rika logo percebeu para onde Eriol olhava e sorriu compreensiva. O inglês sorriu de volta. Eles não precisaram trocar uma palavra para se comunicarem, no fim das contas. Eriol beijou-lhe a mão, no seu costumeiro ato cavalheiro, e afastou-se da jovem, indo até o amigo.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, mas demorou alguns segundos para que Shaoran percebesse a sua presença. Surpreso, o chinês voltou sua atenção para o rapaz, antes de mirar novamente o mar.

- O que houve? - Eriol quis saber curioso e preocupado.

- Nada.

O inglês continuou encarando-o totalmente descrente, e Shaoran não precisava olhar para ele para saber disso.

- Estava apenas aproveitando um tempo de paz para pensar na vida.

- Então você aproveitou a hora certa. Meiling não quis vir a praia hoje. Tirou o dia para fazer compras com as garotas.

- Menos com Rika, eu pude ver. - ele comentou reparando que a garota estava ali perto, observando-os vez ou outra.

- Ela não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

- Sei. Ela gosta de passar o tempo com você.

Eriol suspirou. Era raro esses momentos em que o inglês tinha um ar sério. Shaoran logo entendeu que seu assunto com Rika era algo mais sério e complicado do que ele imaginava. Ficava um pouco chateado pelo amigo não compartilhar essa história consigo, mas ele sabia que o motivo era revelar coisas que não devia sobre a jovem.

- Eu levei Sakura para a areia hoje – ele comentou desviando o assunto.

- E então? - o inglês agora estava curioso.

- Parecia um peixe fora d'água – ele riu – mas ela não aguentou muito tempo, começou a se sentir mal. Então eu a levei de volta.

- Você só criou uma desculpa para carregá-la no colo, não é? - Eriol riu ainda mais quando o vermelho tomou conta do rosto do amigo.

- Não tem nada a ver! - ele tentou protestar.

- Sei – Eriol continuava sorrindo divertido – Olha, você pode ir no meu lugar amanhã.

- Por que?

- Eu vou aproveitar para fazer algumas coisas. Além disso, você parece aproveitar mais esses encontros do que eu.

- O que quer dizer? - o chinês quis saber sem entender o verdadeiro sentido nas palavras do amigo.

- Nada, nada – Eriol desconversou sorrindo – Mande desculpas para a Sakura por mim, amanhã. Agora – continuou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o amigo – Vamos levantar esse astral que o dia 'tá só começando.

Shaoran riu e aceitou a mão de Eriol. Ambos se juntaram a Rika e foram encontrar com seus amigos pela cidade.

* * *

Uma sereia de cabelos curtos castanhos nadava rapidamente pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Ela ofegava, claramente cansada, mas não se atrevia a diminuir o ritmo. Finalmente chegara ao final do corredor, onde havia uma porta de madeira com alguns símbolos escritos. A expressão da sereia ficou séria e revoltada ao encará-los, pelos significados que tinham em suas vidas. Suspirou. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Enfim, abriu a porta e adentrou no cômodo.

Era um quarto relativamente grande. Bem mais confortável que o quarto de Sakura, coisa que também deixava aquela sereia indignada. No entanto, as características eram praticamente as mesmas. Apenas uma cômoda e uma larga concha, que servia de cama. A fraca luz avermelhada revelava uma outra sereia ruiva deitada na mesma.

- Senhorita Mizuki – disse por fim a sereia invasora.

- Naoko, você demorou – a ruiva disse sem parecer realmente se importar com o fato.

- Desculpe-me. Tive alguns contratempos.

- Touya? - Mizuki perguntou mesmo sem precisar. Já sabia a resposta.

- Quem mais? - Naoko respondeu irônica, sentando-se na concha junto com a outra sereia – Aquela criatura só nasceu para nos atormentar. Não sei como Sakura e Tomoyo o aguentam.

A ruiva não respondeu. Naoko sabia que não deveria falar daquele jeito. Por alguma razão, Mizuki agia estranha quando o assunto era Touya.

- O eclipse da lua está chegando – a sereia anunciou com um olhar vazio. Naoko encarou o chão igualmente séria.

- A srta. realmente acha que não devemos avisar Sakura? - Naoko tentou convencê-la mais uma vez. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes discutiram aquele assunto.

- Não devemos interferir no curso dos fatos. - e recebia sempre a mesma resposta.

Suspirou indignada. Também não poderia fazer nada quanto àquilo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Galera! Nem demorei tanto dessa vez, nee? O título desse cap é sem comentários. Peço mil e uma desculpas, mas eu realmente não consegui pensar em NADA bom pro título. Enfim...**

**Pode ter ficado meio estranho a transição de tempo no meio do cap, mas eu não vi outra forma de fazer isso. Tipo, é mais do que certo que eu vou reescrever esta fic e ajeitar esses detalhes, mas eu prometi para mim mesma que só farei isso quando a fic estiver totalmente postada.**

**Eu mencionei um pouco das harpias nesse cap e tem um pouco a ver com a história de como essa fic nasceu. Quando a minha amiga disse "Vamos fazer uma fanfic!" eu não fazia idéia de que história criar. Uma coisa era fato: eu não conseguia, naquela época, modificar em nada a história original de CCS e também estava farta de lobisomens e vampiros. Sereias sempre foram criaturas que me fascinavam. Naquela época (eu tinha doze anos) eu estava apaixonada pelo filme Peter Pan, onde pela primeira vez eu vi as sereias como criaturas más. Claro, eu ouvia histórias que elas usavam suas vozes para afogar os homens e tudo mais, mas naquele filme eu VI pela primeira vez uma sereia daquela forma. Como eu queria criar um enredo totalmente original, eu segui essa linha. Claro, naquela época também eu jamais veria Sakura como um ser maligno, e por isso eu fiz os sereianos apenas como seres vazios. (Porque a Sakura é diferente é um dos mistérios dessa fic). Antes de me decidir por sereias, porém, eu pensei em várias criaturas místicas pouco exploradas em histórias. As harpias me vieram a mente. Eu elaborei, com minha mente mirabolante, toda uma história onde harpias seriam os predadores naturais das sereias e coisas a mais, mas como isso não interessa nem um pouco nesta fic, eu me controlei para apenas mencioná-las (xD) Quem sabe numa próxima fic, para quem se interessar... hehe**

**Enfim, temos a aparição da Mizuki e da Naoko! Aposto que ninguém esperava por essa, não é? Pelo menos, não pela Naoko xD. Elas têm um papel importantíssimo nessa fic. E parece que o nosso casalsinho tá começando a desabrochar, não é? Assim como o Eriol e a Rika? Talvez, quem sabe.**

**Bem, quero dizer que é a partir desse cap que a história de verdade começa. Daqui pra frente muita coisa vai acontecer, boas e ruins xD. Finalmente está chegando a razão pela qual eu não desisti, e nunca desistirei, desta fic. Mas isso eu só vou contar mais pra frente.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine (postei dois caps e vc continua me devendo Redenção! haha. Mas continuo esperando pacientemente ^^), Priscila Cullen , Jupiter (eu vou continuar postando sim, pode deixar ^^) e a Princesa Sakura, a rapariga que nunca desistiu de mim, mesmo depois dos 4 anos (eu acho) que eu fiquei sem postar essa fic! Um beijo muito especial para você! ^^**

**É isso aí galera. O próximo cap já está planejado, então não deve demorar muito para sair.**

****** Um beijo enorme para todos vocês! **


	8. O último encontro

**Capítulo 8: O último encontro**

_**Capítulo dedicado à Princesa Sakura (no final você vai entender porquê ^^)**_

Os pássaros começavam a cantar, sinal de que mais um dia estava começando. Para a chinesa de cabelos negros era como se a noite anterior nem tivesse terminado, já que mal conseguira pregar o olho. Passara a noite toda virando de um lado para o outro na cama, com um incômodo no peito. Bem, era melhor levantar logo ao invés de perder tempo tentando dormir.

Fez a sua higiene matinal e trocou de roupa sem pressa. Apenas um short e uma camiseta casual, sem ter a mínima idéia de qual seria a sua programação para aquele dia. Estava abrindo a porta do quarto, pronta para se dirigir à cozinha e tomar um rico café da manhã, quando ouviu o primo no andar de baixo.

- Até mais, Wei! - ele se despedia do mordomo, antes de fechar a porta da mansão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a chinesa desceu as escadas e correu para fora, vendo o primo caminhando calmamente pelas ruas, despreocupado, com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda verde. Meilin tinha certeza de que Wei sabia quais eram as suas intenções e, provavelmente, estaria lhe lançando um olhar de repreensão, mas ela o ignorou completamente. Saiu da mansão, seguindo Shaoran a uma distância segura.

Como ela imaginava, o primo estava seguindo para a praia, mas agora ela finalmente saberia onde diabos ele se escondia. O local estava praticamente desértico, devido ao horário. Ela viu quando o garoto se enfiou no meio das árvores que rodeavam a lateral esquerda da praia.

Ansiosa por não perdê-lo de vista, ela logo seguiu o mesmo caminho, escondendo o máximo que podia a sua presença. Ela não era um perito em magia, apesar de também ter sangue mágico, mas era boa em sentir presenças, principalmente quando se tratava de Shaoran, de forma que a chinesa não teve muita dificuldade em achar o caminho naquele labirinto de plantas. Claro, haviam muitos obstáculos e a garota tinha que se segurar para não soltar um palavrão a cada arranhado que se formava em sua pele branca.

Ela quase gritou quando viu a saída, mas um passo em falso e todo o seu plano ia por água a baixo. Por alguns segundos ela ficou surpresa com o local recém descoberto. Nunca esperaria encontrar uma segunda praia ali, embora fosse bem menor que a outra. No entanto, a surpresa logo deu lugar a outros sentimentos que ela julgava jamais ter de se preocupar. Até agora.

Meilin entrou em estado de choque. Seu primo, o SEU Shaoran, estava sendo beijado por uma qualquer! O seu Shaoran estava com outra! Ele negava todas as suas demonstrações de afeto, da sua própria noiva, mas estava ali, com umazinha qualquer, aceitando sem graça um beijo na bochecha. Mas isso de longe era o pior. Ele estava sorrindo. Ele nunca sorria para ela e estava ali, aceitando aquele beijo, SORRINDO!

Os segundos de choque foram o suficiente para os olhos avermelhados inundarem e as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo seu rosto sem nem ao menos perceber.

Incapaz de continuar se torturando daquele jeito, ela saiu correndo sem ligar se havia feito barulho ou não. Seu bom senso de direção fora o bastante para que ela encontrasse o caminho de volta, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar direito, devido às lágrimas.

Meilin estava sentindo como se o mundo estivesse desabando a sua volta.

* * *

- Eriol, me desculpe por todos os problemas – a jovem pediu com o olhar para baixo.

- Amigos são para essas coisas – ele sorriu, sereno.

- Mas eu sei que tenho te causado problemas. Todos estão comentando sobre nós.

- Então não ligue – ele disse simplesmente.

Rika se sentiu muito grata ao inglês do seu lado.

- Eu acho que já sei o que fazer – ela disse de repente, mas Eriol não pareceu surpreso.

Quando a jovem ia voltar a falar, porém, ambos deram de cara com uma Meilin surgindo do meio das plantas, chorando. Não precisou de muito para que Eriol deduzisse o que tinha acontecido. O inglês lançou um olhar para amiga, que acenou com a cabeça.

Ele imediatamente se pôs a correr atrás da chinesa, mas só conseguiu alcançá-la quando já estava entrando na mansão. Ela ignorou seus chamados e correu até o quarto batendo a porta. O inglês também ignorou este ato e invadiu o local.

- COMO VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE VIR ATÉ AQUI? - ela gritou jogando a primeira coisa que vira em sua frente, que, para a sorte de Eriol, era uma almofada.

- Meilin, me deixe explicar – ele pediu desviando da série de ursos de pelúcia que eram arremessados em sua direção.

- EXPLICAR O QUE? - ela continuou – QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA AJUDANDO SHAORAN A ME TRAIR?

Com essas últimas palavras ela se rendeu ao pranto e cessou o ataque de fúria, caindo de joelhos no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Eriol aproveitou para se aproximar da garota.

- Ele não está te traindo – começou devagar, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Ah, então inventaram um novo nome para isso? - ela perguntou irônica e amarga, afastando-se depressa do inglês.

- Meilin, me escuta – ele tentou pedir mais uma vez, sempre com a voz calma.

- Não, você me escute, Eriol Hiiragizawa! - ela o interrompeu novamente, com tom de ameaça – Você e Shaoran vão se arrepender do que fizeram comigo!

Ela não esperou para ver o que Eriol tentaria lhe dizer, ela também não precisava ouvir mais mentiras. Precisava de um lugar para ficar sozinha e não conseguiria isso naquela casa. Também queria distância daquela praia. Decidiu por fim ir para o parque de Tomoeda e ficar lá até ser capaz de fingir que nada havia acontecido.

* * *

Sakura encontrava-se com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Não sabia o que a havia levado a ter aquela atitude novamente. Quando vira que o chinês viera no lugar de Eriol, ficara contente, mais do que o normal. O beijo na bochecha fora novamente um impulso que não fora capaz de controlar. Porém, agora ela se decidira por não fazer aquilo novamente, pois o clima que se instalara depois era um tanto desconfortável.

Um barulho, no entanto, chamara a atenção de ambos. Ele tinha vindo da mata, na mesma direção em que Shaoran aparecera.

- O que foi isso? - ela indagou preocupada que fosse alguma pessoa, então afundou-se mais na água, até a altura do rosto.

- Não sei – o inglês respondeu igualmente perturbado. Ele tentou sentir a presença de alguém, mas não encontrou nada – deve ter sido só um animal. - respondeu por fim.

Sakura relaxou um pouco, mas ainda se escondia nas águas.  
- Vem! – ela disse de repente despertando um estranhamento no chinês, que ficou a espera de mais alguma palavra explicativa. – Vem! – ela repetiu, como se aquela simples palavra dissesse tudo.

Percebendo que Shaoran não faria movimento algum, Sakura o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou água adentro.

- Pera ai, Sakura! – ele tentou lhe chamar a atenção, porém, a sereia não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Você me arrastou para a terra ontem. Minha vez de fazer o mesmo – ela se explicou, então Shaoran deixou-se levar rindo do argumento dela.

Sem mais precisar da força, Sakura o guiou para até onde o nível do mar batia no pescoço do chinês. Com um sorriso maroto, que despertou um alerta em Shaoran, ela bateu sua calda escamosa nas pernas do chinês, de modo que o garoto perdeu o equilíbrio, já difícil de se conseguir por causa do mar, e afundou na água, tendo tempo apenas para pegar um pouco de fôlego. Porém, esse pouco não duraria muito tempo e ele, instintivamente, tentou retornar para a superfície. Sakura tinha total controle de seu corpo dentro do mar, ao contrário dele, então pôde facilmente impedi-lo de conseguir recuperar o ar.

Shaoran observava pasmo a sereia olhar divertida para si. Ela rindo daquele jeito às suas custas fez com que o chinês pensasse, por um instante, que Sakura era como as sereias das lendas, que atraíam os homens para o mar com sua beleza encantadora, para depois afogá-los da forma mais brutal possível. O nervosismo começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Porém, antes que o rapaz pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, Sakura aproximou-se perigosamente de seu rosto. Ela continuava com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios, dando-lhe um ar adorável que, mesmo que não estivesse submerso, Shaoran prenderia a respiração. Ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais, assim como o coração do chinês acelerava. A cada milímetro de distância diminuído, uma batida mais forte contra o seu peito. Ele estava certo de que ela iria beijá-lo e ele sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la. Na verdade, sentia-se incapaz de pensar em qualquer motivo para impedi-la.

Ansioso para o que estava por vir, o pulmão começou a gritar por ar. Ele precisou fechar os olhos com força para controlar a vontade de respirar. Tentou novamente subir, mas Sakura o impedia. Shaoran segurou-se para não se debater, não queria machuca-la, embora soubesse o perigo que estava correndo. Tentou livrar-se delicadamente, mas Sakura também sabia ser forte e insistente. Os pulmões já não aguentavam mais e seu corpo o mandava respirar, não ligando para a quantidade de água que ele inalaria caso fizesse isso. Por fim, sem mais conseguir controlar o próprio corpo, ele respirou, pronto para sentir a dor da água entrando pelo seu nariz. Porém, isto não ocorreu.

Confuso, ele abriu os olhos, que não mais sentiam a ardência do sal, e deparou-se com uma Sakura, ainda próxima de seu rosto, pronta para lhe dar um beijo. No entanto, entre seus lábios saíam alguma substância incolor que aos poucos envolviam o rosto do chinês. Então ele pôde perceber: sua real intenção era criar uma bolha de ar para que pudesse respirar. E estava funcionando.

Ela finalmente se afastou após terminar a magia, aparentemente satisfeita consigo mesma, e deparou-se com um feiticeiro atordoado, o que fez com que soltasse outro riso.

- Agora estamos quites – ela disse, sua voz ainda soando normal, mesmo estando debaixo d'água.

Shaoran levou algum tempo para associar o comentário da sereia. Após conseguir compreender o que se passava, ele passou a analisar Sakura. Ela mantinha os olhos verdes fixos nele, os lábios ainda curvados em um sorriso, não mais zombeteiro. Seus cabelos cor de mel esvoaçavam seguindo a leve correnteza, enquanto seu corpo, coberto apenas por aquela faixa verde na altura dos seios, permanecia equilibrado no mar. O rapaz precisou de mais alguns instantes para associar esta imagem.

Sakura corou um pouco ao sentir o olhar âmbar do chinês sobre si, então achou melhor prosseguir com o que havia planejado para aquele encontro. Segurou novamente o braço no chinês, que deixou-se levar sem pestanejar, confiando plenamente naquela bela criatura.

Ainda hipnotizado pela beleza da sereia, o chinês só se dera conta de onde Sakura o levara quando os olhos verdes fixaram cintilantes num determinado ponto. Curioso para ver o que fascinava aquela criatura, Shaoran moveu seus olhos para a mesma direção. Ele deparou-se maravilhado com o tipo de cena que sempre via na televisão ou pela internet. Nunca imaginou que ao vivo e a cores poderia ser tão fantástica! Tratava-se de um belo coral e toda a sua biodiversidade. Ambos permaneceram incontáveis minutos admirando aquela cena, até que Sakura desviou seu olhar para o chinês. Ela abriu um belo sorriso ao ver a admiração nos olhos do feiticeiro. Sem entender porque, sentiu seu peito esquentar com aquela visão e não tinha a mínima vontade de desviar sua atenção, presa nos âmbares de Shaoran.

Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu sentir o olhar da sereia sobre si e desviou sua atenção para a mesma, que corou instantaneamente e tornou a observar as atividades no coral. Shaoran deu um sorriso de lado, satisfeito por saber que também atraía sua atenção.

* * *

O chinês agora voltava para casa com os movimentos leves e despreocupados. Após horas se divertindo com Sakura de baixo d'água, ambos decidiram que era melhor voltarem. No instante em que subira para a superfície, o feitiço da sereia se desfizera.

Depois daquele breve passeio, ele teve uma ideia, que no calor do momento não ousou questionar. Então pediu para que Sakura aparecesse mais tarde no dia seguinte, pois tinha uma surpresa para ela. Após muita insistência, ele finalmente conseguiu convencê-la a voltar sem saber do que se tratava.  
Eles então se despediram, mas quem teve a iniciativa de dar um beijo desta vez fora Shaoran. Ele pôde sentir sua face esquentando um pouco com esta lembrança e praguejou mentalmente. De onde saíra o impulso para fazer tal coisa, ele não sabia. Porém, mais uma vez eles estavam quites.

Finalmente chegou a mansão, morto de fome. Estranhou o fato de só haver Eriol e Wei na cozinha, ambos preparando a refeição. No entanto, de tão concentrados, cada qual com seus pensamentos, eles nem notaram a presença do chinês.

- Pra onde foram as garotas? - ele questionou anunciando sua presença.

Eriol, estranhamente, permaneceu concentrado em suas tarefas, então foi Wei quem o respondeu.

- A senhorita Nakuru foi passar o dia com o jovem Yukito, enquanto a menina Meilin foi dar uma volta com as amigas.

- É, ela estava mesmo precisando.

Durante todo o almoço, nenhum dos três trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, exceto quando Shaoran começou a discutir com Wei a respeito do pedido para o mesmo sentar-se a mesa com eles. A áurea pesada que envolvia Eriol foi o bastante para instalar um clima que fazia qualquer um perder a vontade de dizer alguma coisa. Principalmente porque Eriol raramente agia deste jeito.

Após a refeição, Wei dispensou os dois garotos da cozinha e concentrou-se em seus afazeres, enquanto Eriol sentou-se no sofá da grande sala de estar, sendo seguido por Shaoran. Eles ainda ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, mas o chinês não abriria a boca, pois sabia que o amigo tinha algo importante para conversar consigo, apenas procurava um meio de fazê-lo, embora todo aquele suspense o estivesse irritando.

- Eu tive uma conversa com Meilin hoje – ele decidiu finalmente começar – Ela estava saindo do nosso esconderijo.

No segundo em que Shaoran associou aquelas informações, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Ela descobriu alguma coisa? - ele exigiu saber.

- Ela viu Sakura, mas acho que não descobriu o seu segredo. Mas, Shaoran, o importante é que vocês não estão mais seguros. Ela pode contar para os anciões e nós teríamos que voltar para a China. Sem falar que, se ela descobre o segredo de Sakura, não sabemos como ela iria reagir, e então ela mesma estaria em perigo.

Shaoran analisou as palavras do amigo por alguns instantes antes de falar.

- Eu entendo isso, Eriol, mas eu tenho uma alternativa. Eu já estava planejando fazer isso depois do encontro de hoje, e agora... Bem, acho que é o melhor. Eu estava pensando em pegar a lancha que minha família deixou aqui para a gente, levar Sakura para algum outro lugar. Meilin não vai nem perceber.

- Shaoran, você enlouqueceu de vez? – foi a resposta de um Eriol pasmo – Nós nunca mexemos naquela lancha antes, para não criar problemas com os anciões. Se o fizer agora, é claro que eles irão perceber.

- Uma vez só, Eriol. Eles não vão me mandar embora por causa disso – o outro argumentou já decidido. - Olha, eu agradeço toda a sua preocupação, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. E pode deixar que eu me entendo com a Meilin.

Com essas últimas palavras, o chinês subiu para o próprio quarto, deixando um amigo preocupado para trás.

* * *

Ela nadava de um lado para o outro angustiada. Por que diabos Sakura tinha de ser tão teimosa? Para começar, a sereia fazia questão de desobedecer toda e qualquer ordem do Rei. Ela devia sentir algum prazer em desafiá-lo, sem se importar com o risco que estava correndo. Todos os dias, Tomoyo temia o momento em que o Rei se cansaria de sua insolência e iria puni-la. E a sereia sentia que este momento estava bem próximo.

Porém, Sakura não lhe dava ouvidos, nunca daria. A sereia apenas se importava com a sua preciosa liberdade, o que era muito compreensível. Ela era obrigada a passar o dia inteiro trancafiada neste cômodo escuro que nem dava para chamar de quarto. Tomoyo sabia bem do conforto existente nos outros cômodos do castelo, porém, por alguma razão, Sakura era proibida de conhecê-los.

Tomoyo era uma das que mais se incomodava com o destino da amiga. A princípio, a relação das duas era uma simples ordem. Tomoyo deveria lhe vigiar e ponto. No entanto, elas aprenderam a se gostar e não mais conseguiam viver sem a outra. E isto, bem, resultou em uma Tomoyo preocupada e praguejando pela demora de Sakura para voltar daquele maldito encontro.

Enquanto a sereia nadava inquieta, a outra presente apenas observava com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Ela era a cópia exata de Sakura. Sim, o feitiço era eficiente, não fosse por um detalhe: ele não copiava a alma. De forma que o clone não agia exatamente como Sakura, embora ela tentasse, e fazia um excelente trabalho. Se não fosse por Touya... O sereiano as conhecia bem demais e Tomoyo tinha certeza de que ele desconfiava.

- Tomoyo-chan, é melhor dar uma volta para se acalmar. Se Touya te ver desse jeito, vai ficar ainda mais desconfiado.

O clone falava gentil, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Tomoyo queria contestar, mas sabia que ela tinha razão. Dizendo um curto "volto logo", ela passou a nadar pelos corredores do castelo. O local era imenso e sempre espaçoso, porém, muito sombrio. Poucas luzes acesas por magia iluminavam o local, apenas o suficiente para ver a penumbra do que havia a sua volta. Era um espaço completamente vazio, sem qualquer decoração, ou algo do gênero, que o desse um ar diferente.

Realmente, dentro daquele castelo, Sakura não estava perdendo nada. Quanto à vila, nem ela sabia responder, pois também vivera a vida toda dentro daquele lugar. Claro, elas já haviam pensado em passar lá uma ou duas vezes em uma de suas escapadas, mas o risco de serem vistas era muito grande, então elas decidiram que não valia a pena.

Enquanto refletia sobre tudo isso, Tomoyo nadava sem rumo pelo castelo, até que percebera onde fora parar. Ela estava do lado oposto ao quarto de Sakura, onde ficava os aposentos reais. Com receio de quem poderia encontrar, ela logo deu as costas, pronta para ir embora. Porém, acabou detendo-se para apreciar a vista de uma única janela existente ali.

Ela já nadara por aqueles lados antes, mas nunca realmente reparara naquele detalhe, muito menos no que a janela aberta revelava. A vista dava direto para a vila, onde Tomoyo podia reconhecer algumas casas e alojamentos, todos de estrutura simples. Era possível ver também poucos sereianos nadando, tão longe que quase chegavam a ser pontinhos. No geral, porém, o lugar parecia tão vazio e sombrio quanto ali dentro.

- Você parece apreensiva, Tomoyo – uma voz perigosamente próxima perturbou seus pensamentos. Se ela estava como ele a descrevera, agora se encontrava ainda pior. - Espero que não estejam tramando nada – ele completou ignorando a perturbação que causava na sereia. Ela não teve coragem de olhá-lo. - O golfinho comeu a sua língua? - ele continuou provocando, chegando ainda mais perto, mas Tomoyo permaneceu estática.

Incrivelmente, tudo o que ele fez foi postar-se ao lado dela, apreciando a mesma vista.

- Nada diferente daqui, não é? - ele começou a falar novamente, desta vez vez atraindo o olhar de uma Tomoyo surpresa.

Ela estava delirando? Touya estava realmente puxando conversa com ela? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Confusa demais para pensar em qualquer resposta, ela voltou a observar além da janela. Estranhamente, ela já não tinha mais pressa em sair dali.

Durante um tempo, eles permaneceram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha ideia do porquê de continuarem ali. Nem ao menos se gostavam, porém não sentiam mais incômodo em estarem tão próximos, compartilhando aquele cenário.

- Tomoyo – ele chamou de repente com uma voz quase irreconhecível.

Sempre que se dirigia a elas, ele estava irritado e raivoso. Desta vez, porém, seu tom saíra suave, lembrando o jeito gentil de Eriol, coisa que, definitivamente, não combinava com o sereiano. Tais pensamentos a assustaram.

- Por que você cede a tudo que a Sakura te pede?

Por um instante, ela arregalou os olhos e um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram sua cabeça. Por que a pergunta tão repentina? E, principalmente, o que havia dado naquela criatura para de repente ser tão sociável? Agora, o que responder?

- E não faço isso! - ela exclamou soando um tanto defensiva. Certo, talvez ela realmente fizesse isso, mas a relação era recíproca.

Touya a olhou como quem não acreditava.

- Quer dizer que você também gosta das escapadas?

Tomoyo corou dos pés à cabeça.

- Não! - respondeu impulsivamente. - Mais ou menos... - completou surpreendendo a si mesma. Era agora que ele iria ferrar com ela...

E mais uma vez ela podia jurar que tinha entrado no País dos Espelhos de Alice, isto é, se ela conhecesse a história. O ponto é que Touya sorriu. Ele sorriu! Um sorrisinho de lado, mas sem aquele sarcasmo sempre presente. Se lhe perguntassem, ela diria que ela um clone mal feito, pois aquele ser a sua frente definitivamente não era o Touya.

- Eu acho que consigo entender. Não acho justo você sofrer o castigo que deveria ser apenas de Sakura.

Por uns segundos, minutos, talvez séculos, a sereia permaneceu estática. Ele a estava defendendo? Não, definitivamente não. E só então ela se dera realmente conta do que ele havia dito.

- Sakura também não merece passar por isso! - partiu em defesa da amiga.

Touya então deixou de olhar a vila para observar a sereia. Seus longos cabelos, quase negros, mas estranhamente arroxados, esvoaçavam pelas águas. Seus olhos violetas cintilavam determinação e revolta, fazendo com que o sereiano novamente sorrisse, quase sereno.

- Eu também não posso te culpar por pensar assim, afinal, te privaram da verdade. Mas guarde minhas palavras, Tomoyo, um dia, você irá nos dar razão. Agora, volte para o quarto e tente controlar aquela aberração.

Ela quis contestar. Quis questionar de que verdades ele falava. Quis obrigá-lo a lhe dar explicações. Quis reclamar mais uma vez do modo como ele tratava a sua amiga. Mas decidiu que era melhor abaixar a cabeça e fazer o que ele dizia. Touya também não lhe dera tempo para reagir, deu-lhe as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

A pobre sereia permaneceu parada de frente a janela, tentando assimilar a aparente nova personalidade de Touya e tudo o que ele havia lhe dito naquele breve encontro. Por fim, sem conseguir raciocinar direito, rumou ao aposento da amiga. Esperava que a mesma já tivesse retornado, agora para poderem dividir mais essa novidade.

* * *

- Tomoyo-chan!

Foi a primeira coisa que a sereia ouviu ao entrar no quarto de Sakura. Logo em seguida, ela fora atacada por um pulo da amiga, que tinha um sorriso estampado de ponta a ponta, iluminando o seu rosto, enquanto segurava as mãos da sereia recém-chegada e atordoada, iniciando uma série de rodopios, sempre cantando o nome da sereia violeta. Esta só conseguia rir das atitudes da amiga.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria? - Tomoyo perguntou quando a amiga finalmente a soltou, tentando se manter estável após tantos giros.

- Ah! Minha manhã foi perfeita! - Sakura falou ainda girando sozinha, incapaz de se controlar.

- E qual o nome do culpado da vez? - perguntou a outra em tom irônico, referindo-se aos feiticeiros.

- Shaoran! - respondeu ignorando as insinuações da amiga. Ela agora finalmente havia se acalmado, sentando na concha com um ar sonhador.

- O Eriol não apareceu mais? - Tomoyo indagou sem ao menos perceber. Porém, Sakura notara o repentino interesse e lhe lançou um sorriso maroto, fazendo a amiga corar. - Quer saber, não importa! - ela se apressou em dizer antes que Sakura fizesse alguma brincadeira sem fundamentos.

- Shaoran disse que ele anda ocupado com alguns assuntos particulares, então ele tem ido em seu lugar – ela respondeu mesmo assim, optando por não constranger mais a amiga.

- Hum, esse seu sorrisinho toda vez que o assunto é ele não me agrada nem um pouco – Tomoyo comentou cruzando os braços.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - a outra questionou inocente, sem realmente entender. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Esquece. O que vocês fizeram hoje?

Sakura passara o resto do dia contando os mínimos detalhes de deus momentos com Shaoran. Tomoyo limitava-se a sorrir e fazer algumas poucas perguntas. Porém, no fundo, ela se preocupava. Sakura podia ser muito desligada para perceber, mas até Tomoyo, que pouco entendia de emoções, notava que havia algo diferente em seu olhar quando pronunciava o nome do feiticeiro chinês.

A sereia não entendia o que aquilo significava, nem se era bom ou ruim. Em seu íntimo, só esperava que Sakura não sofresse mais.

* * *

Para não preocupar Tomoyo, Sakura nada dissera sobre a mudança no horário do encontro e saiu logo pela manhã, apenas um pouco mais tarde do que o normal. Ficou fazendo hora em diversos lugares até finalmente decidir rumar para o local de encontro. A pequena praia estava deserta como de costume. Shaoran ainda não havia chegado. Ela suspirou desanimada e tornou a afundar.

Pouco tempo depois, ouviu um barulho conhecido ao longe. Era daquelas coisas que os humanos usavam para se locomover no mar. Ela e Tomoyo sempre topavam com algumas e aprenderam a manter distância. Por isso, Sakura continuou próxima à praia e totalmente submersa. Então o barulho parou, mas a sereia não se atreveu a fazer qualquer movimento, até escutar uma voz conhecida.

- Sakura? - era Shaoran que lhe chamava, sem dúvidas.

Ainda hesitante, a sereia pôs lentamente os olhos verdes para fora d'água e topou com um Shaoran sorridente não muito próximo. Ela olhou cautelosa a sua volta e constatou que estavam sozinhos, mas foi quando começou a relaxar que viu a lancha parada, um pouco distante, e tornou a afundar até os olhos.

Shaoran percebeu a sua preocupação e logo tratou de tranquilizá-la.

- Não se preocupe. É minha.

Sakura o olhou primeiramente surpresa, mas logo sorriu e começou a se aproximar. Sempre quis ver uma de perto, então a analisou por todos os lados, inclusive por baixo. Quando deu-se por satisfeita, ela emergiu pronta para encher o chinês com perguntas, mas percebeu que ele já se encontrava em cima da lancha pronto para partir.

- Vou te levar para um lugar especial hoje – ele explicou deixando Sakura ainda mais animada.

- E onde fica?

- Você vai ver – ele riu com a cara emburrada que ela fez diante daquela resposta.

Shaoran deu a partida e rumou com a lancha numa velocidade relativamente lenta, para que Sakura pudesse acompanhar sem problemas. A sereia seguia a uma distância segura, sem dificuldades, por debaixo d'água. Em poucos minutos eles chegaram a uma pequena ilha, que mais parecia uma montanha de rochas daquele lado. O chinês realizou todos os procedimentos para parar a lancha na entrada de uma caverna que havia ali. Sakura apenas se aproximou quando o chinês havia dito que estava tudo certo. Então ela passou a observar o lugar com curiosidade.

- Meu pai me trouxe aqui algumas vezes – ele começou a falar enquanto se juntava a ela no mar, com uma mochila nas costas. - Vamos entrar?

Sakura sorriu e ambos nadaram até entrarem. Shaoran então subiu até o trecho de terra que havia na lateral, enquanto Sakura seguiu pela água. Conforme avançavam pela caverna, Shaoran contava algumas histórias de sua infância. Sakura ouvia com admiração, e vez ou outra também contava histórias suas. Foi um tanto nostálgico para ambos, lembrar de seus falecidos pais.

Passaram um bom tempo explorando o local, que era iluminado por alguns poucos raios de sol que conseguiam atravessar as rochas. Não demorou para a fome bater, então Shaoran armou um pequeno piquenique com as coisas que carregava em sua mochila: cangas, sanduíches, frutas. Sakura comeu maravilhada por estar degustando alimentos humanos. De estômagos cheios e descansados, eles continuaram seguindo caverna adentro até a água acabar.

- Acho que esse é o ponto onde a gente volta – Shaoran constatou.

- Espera! Tem mais coisa pra lá! - a sereia mostrou apontando para a caverna que continuava apenas em terra.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada e já volto.

Sakura concordou um tanto chateada. Mais uma vez se via limitada ao mar. Passou todos aqueles longos minutos imaginando como seria bom ter pernas e todas as maravilhosas descobertas que poderia fazer no mundo humano, até o chinês retornar com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Então, o que há lá? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu quero que você veja – ele respondeu e ela entendeu o que aquilo significava. Corou dos pés a cabeça, mas concordou que ele a pegasse no colo mais uma vez.

Novamente eles foram envoltos por aquela sensação calorosa deviso ao contato de peles. Os rostos ganharam uma coloração rubra, os estômagos reviraram e a vontade de permanecerem um bom tempo daquele jeito prevaleceu. Porém, logo começaram a ver uma luz forte que indicava a saída da gruta.

A primeira coisa que Sakura percebeu foi o céu, numa coloração jamais vista pelos olhos verdes: um tom alaranjado e rosa. Em seguida, reparou no sol baixo, tão fraco que ela conseguir olhá-lo sem problemas, escondendo-se lentamente no horizonte.

Estava tão extasiada com a encantadora visão que mal reparara quando Shaoran colocou-lhe no chão, com a calda para o mar. Ele então sentou ao seu lado, observando o brilho maravilhado em seu olhar.

- É lindo! - disse finalmente.

- Você que é linda – ele disse sem ter ideia de onde viera aquilo e, incrivelmente, não se arrependia de ter dito.

Nunca negara que a sereia era bela, principalmente aqueles olhos, sem falar que, se fosse humana, certamente despertaria inveja em muitas garotas. Mas dizer aquilo em voz alta e sem nem perceber... De imediato, ele corou e desviou o olhar para o pôr-do-sol, enquanto Sakura, igualmente vermelha, o olhou perplexa e, logo depois, lisonjeada.

- Obrigada... - ela agradeceu tímida, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Shaoran a olhou novamente. Suas esmeraldas estavam voltadas para baixo, seus longos cabelos cor de mel caíam pelos ombros, a franja quase cobria os olhos, e uma mecha lhe escapava da orelha. Sem pensar direito, o rapaz elevou seus dedos para ajeitá-la, atraindo o olhar da sereia. Âmbar em esmeraldas, eles perderam o senso de tudo. A mão do feiticeiro se apossou do rosto delicado da sereia, que foi ficando cada vez mais perto. Sem entenderem muito bem o que estava acontecendo, ou prestes a acontecer, eles fecharam os olhos e se deixaram levar. No instante seguinte, seus lábios se tocaram, leves e suaves.

Uma onda de calor invadiu os corpos de ambos e a ansiedade borbulhava no estômago, mas aquele simples contato era inexplicavelmente mágico.

Sakura permaneceu imóvel sem ter ideia do que fazer, de como agir ou reagir, ao contrário de Shaoran, que já não era nenhum iniciante no assunto. Devagar e delicado, ele envolveu sua cintura com a mão livre, puxando-a para mais perto, tendo assim um contato maior entre seus corpos. Ao mesmo tempo, ele dava leves beijos no lábio inferior da sereia, que os abriu instintivamente, dando assim passagem para a língua do feiticeiro. Ainda sem pressa, para não assustá-la e para aproveitar cada mínimo segundo daquele momento, o garoto aprofundou o beijo, deixando-se então se perder em sensações.

* * *

No cômodo mais escuro e sombrio do castelo, o Rei jazia em seu trono olhando fixamente para o pequeno objeto escondido em suas mãos. Seus pensamentos vagavam por memórias dolorosas, até serem perturbados pela entada de seu servo atordoado.

- Majestade! - Touya disse com urgência enquanto fazia uma reverência. - Ela não voltou até agora!  
Desde que Touya percebera inconscientemente o plano das sereias, o Rei conseguiu retomar o controle das fugas de Sakura, mas não com a mesma eficiência de antes. Seus servos ainda não eram capazes de segui-la. Sua dependência era quase total de Touya para perceber se era ou não a verdadeira Sakura que estava naquele quarto. Diante do relato do sereiano, a face do Rei foi tomada por preocupação. Não era do costume de Sakura permanecer fora por tanto tempo.

- Traga Mizuki!  
E no mesmo instante, Touya saiu atrás da sereia, tentando ignorar ao máximo o incômodo que a presença dela lhe causava. Não demorou muito, a sereia ruiva adentrou o aposento com sua pose superior, mais uma vez recusando-se a reverenciá-lo. Ela também não o encarou, como era de costume, para desafiá-lo, e o Rei a conhecia bem demais para saber o que aquilo significava. Ela estava preocupada.

- Onde ela está?

- Por que eu deveria saber? - ela indagou fazendo-se de sonsa.  
- Não ouse me enrolar, sua bruxa! - o Rei levantou-se irado – Mostre-me a sereia!  
Mizuki vacilou por poucos segundos, mas logo retornou a sua impassividade.  
- Você acha mesmo que pode virar esse jogo? - ele perguntou com escárnio antes de se voltar para Touya, que assistia a cena com uma angústia inexplicável no peito – Traga Naoko!  
Por um instante Touya ficou surpreso, enquanto Mizuki foi coberta pelo medo. Ela sabia do que ele era capaz. Desde o início aquele cretino a fizera se apegar à sereia mais nova apenas para chantageá-la mais tarde. Ela sabia que não havia outro meio, senão mostrar a ele o que queria ver. Que os deuses protegessem Sakura.

Após um longo suspiro, ela uniu as mãos e murmurou algumas palavras. Em seguida, separou-as devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma esfera azul se formava e crescia entre elas, iluminando todo o lugar. Quando alcançou um tamanho considerável, a cor azul fora substituída por um cenário da entrada de uma caverna, ao pôr-do-sol, onde dois adolescentes se beijavam com paixão.

- Está na hora – o sereiano disse sombrio, ao mesmo tempo em que a esfera se desfazia e o local voltava a escuridão de sempre.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nyaaaa! Olha eu aqui de novo! Peço sinceras desculpas pela demora, mas eu acabei me inscrevendo num concurso de fanfics e por isso não terminei este capitulo antes, mas espero que o pequeno aumento no tamanho compense ^^"**

**E agora? Meilin descobriu a "traição" de Shaoran, o que ela vai fazer? Será que Touya sofre de dupla personalidade? O que o Rei vai fazer com a pobre Sakura agora? Sakura e Shaoran se beijaram! *-***

**Alguns pequenos comentários... Eu amei escrever a cena do Touya, achei tão kawaii! (*-*)**** Quanto ao beijo... originalmente ele seria interrompido pela Tomoyo, mas eu achei que era um passo importante para o que está por vir, então... espero que não tenha parecido precipitado demais... ^^"**

**Dediquei este capítulo à Princesa Sakura porque desde que eu voltei a postar a fic ela me pergunta por esta cena (do beijo), então está ai para você, espero que tenha sido satisfatória ^^  
**

**Agradecimentos: _Hime-jusan_, _Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen_, _Su'anne_, _Princesa Sakura_, _Priscila Cullen_, _Tifa Lockhart Valentine_, _JMouncher_**

**Bom galerinha, deixo aqui os meus votos de ano novo para vocês, muita paz e saúde para todos nós!**

**Beijos!**


	9. Os Guardiões

**Capítulo 09: Os Guardiões**

Eriol realmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Shaoran parecia estar fora de si, e o inglês sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Ele estava se apaixonando. Ou será que Sakura o estava enfeitiçando? Não acreditava nesta hipótese, mas não podia simplesmente descartá-la. Enquanto isso, só podia pedir para que o amigo não fizesse nenhuma bobagem.

Naquela manhã, quando ele acordou e percebeu que o amigo já não estava mais em casa, ele pediu para que Wei os acobertasse e dissesse que tinham saído pela cidade, caso Meilin perguntasse alguma coisa. O mordomo concordou com seu sorriso sempre sereno, sem explicitar o que pensava sobre o assunto.

Eriol seguiu para a Marina de Tomoeda e suas preocupações só pioraram ao perceber que a lancha de Shaoran não estava lá. Ele tinha mesmo seguido com aquela ideia arriscada. Suspirou profundamente. O jeito agora era espera-lo voltar. Sentou-se numa lanchonete que tinha ali perto e que não lhe tirava a vista do mar.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou quando sentiu uma movimentação na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Tem estado tão preocupado, Eriol. - a voz suave e gentiu falou ao seu lado.

- Não é nada demais – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela.

- Já desabafei tantas vezes com você, sabe que pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Sou toda ouvidos.

Suas palavras fizeram o sorriso de Eriol aumentar, mas, infelizmente, ele não podia desabafar todas as suas preocupações. No entanto, ele o fez do jeito que pôde, ocultando toda a parte da magia, é claro.

* * *

A paisagem exótica passava depressa sem que a sereia pudesse admirá-la. Não que ela estivesse preocupada em fazê-lo. Sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos. Ainda assim, um sorriso gigante estava estampado em seu rosto e seus olhos tinham um brilho de felicidade pura, como se a sereia não soubesse dos problemas que a aguardavam.

Sakura sentia-se tão leve. Seus lábios ainda podiam sentir a quentura do toque de minutos atrás. Ela não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, tão pouco tivera tempo de pedir explicações para Shaoran. A única coisa que sabia era que sentira um vazio enorme no momento em que eles se afastaram.

Naquele momento, o brilho do sol já tinha se escondido no horizonte, mas sua luz continuava a iluminar o céu, colorindo-o de forma tão incomum aos olhos verdes.

_- Minha nossa! Já está tão tarde assim? - o chinês exclamou, com o rosto tão corado quanto o da sereia, como uma forma de fugir das perguntas que certamente viriam._

A realidade abatera Sakura de forma tão violenta que ela esquecera-se do que havia acabado de acontecer.

_- Kami-sama! Eu preciso ir! - ela disse em desespero, já pulando no mar. Porém, antes que fosse embora, ela se voltou para Shaoran com um olhar confuso e apreensivo._

_- Vá. Amanhã conversamos – ele disse lhe reconfortando, embora não gostasse das próprias palavras._

No entanto, quando a sereia virou-se para ir embora, o feiticeiro sentiu seu coração se apertar. Num impulso, pulou para junto dela. Ela voltou-se assustada no mesmo instante em que o sentiu abraçando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

_- Até amanhã – ele disse meio zonzo quando finalmente se obrigou a deixá-la ir. _

_- Até – ela respondeu igualmente zonza._

Agora, ali estava ela, tendo todas aquelas sensações marcadas em seu corpo, pedindo para que o tempo passasse o mais depressa possível e o amanhã logo chegasse.

Mal sabia ela que aquele dia estava longe de acabar.

* * *

Shaoran ainda ficou um tempo admirando as primeiras estrelas se formarem no céu. Por mais que não quisesse ir embora, de nada adiantava permanecer ali sem a presença dela. Portanto, finalmente se levantou e seguiu seu rumo de volta para casa, tentando ignorar o vazio que a sereia deixara.

Quando parou a lancha na Marina de Tomoeda, o céu já estava coberto de estrelas. Tomoeda era uma cidade pequena, por isso tinham uma vista noturna privilegiada.

Estava já caminhando para a saída quando notou o quanto estava faminto. Ainda tinha uma boa caminhada até a mansão dos Hiiragizawa. Decidiu então passar na lanchonete antes de seguir seu caminho.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver dois rostos familiares o observando. Rika logo se levantou, despedindo-se de Eriol e o comprimentando rapidamente. O chinês então sentou-se no assento antes ocupado pela jovem.

- Quando vão admitir que estão namorando? - Shaoran indagou quando Rika já estava distante.

- Você está apaixonado – Eriol afirmou, ignorando a implicância do amigo e indo direto ao ponto.

Naquele instante, o sorriso, que permanecia estampado em seus lábios desde o beijo, sem que ele percebesse, desapareceu. E, só então, Shaoran parara para pensar neste assunto.

Apaixonado? Por mais que seu primeiro impulso fosse negar com todas as letras, ele não podia simplesmente fazê-lo, porque seu coração gritava que era verdade. E esta simples constatação explicava todas as suas ações daquela tarde.

Ao ver a expressão que se formou na face de Shaoran, Eriol entendeu que seus temores eram verdadeiros. Ele não precisava passar um sermão em Shaoran, pois sabia, pelo rosto preocupado do chinês, que ele tinha conhecimento do quanto aquilo era errado.

Decidindo que iria se preocupar com isso depois, Eriol fez a única coisa que lhe restava...

- Como foi o passeio?

O sorriso voltou aos lábios do chinês, acompanhado por uma face rubra.

* * *

Sakura adentrou o castelo com cautela dobrada, embora soubesse ser inútil. Ela estava enrascada em todos os sentidos. No entanto, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que a passagem para o seu aposento estava livre, sem nenhum sinal de Touya.

Sabendo que não teria uma segunda chance, ela nadou o mais rápido que pôde para o quarto.

- Sakura! Por Kami! Onde esteve?! - Tomoyo lhe atirou perguntas no momento em que a viu.

Seu clone logo desapareceu, pois não era mais necessário. E, no segundo seguinte, a passagem para o quarto fora abruptamente aberta, assustando as sereias.

Os olhos castanhos opacos observavam profundamente seus olhos verdes, como se tentassem perfurar-lhe a alma.

- O Rei deseja vê-la – Touya disse segurando seu braço fortemente, já puxando-a para fora do cômodo, sem que a mesma tivesse chance de retrucar.

Tomoyo estava indo atrás deles, quando Touya fechou a passagem em sua cara. Sakura não conseguia protestar, nem lutar contra a força de Touya. Ela estava em choque, as palavras de Touya ecoando em sua cabela enquanto sua mente vagava para lembranças distantes, de dez anos atrás.

_A pequena sereia nadava rapidamente pelos corredores escuros. Sabia que tinha exagerado daquela vez, mas simplesmente não aguentava passar o dia inteiro naquele quarto. Ela sempre ia para junto daquela janela escondida e admirava a vista do mundo lá fora._

_A mãe não a repreendia, apenas pedia para que não demorasse muito a voltar. Ela alegava que não conseguia ter a filha longe por muito tempo. A verdade era que Sakura era a única coisa preciosa que restara à Nadeshiko._

_Sakura entrou no quarto já se desculpando pela demora, ansiando pelo sorriso compreensivo da mãe e seu abraço reconfortante. Porém, não foi isso o que ela encontrou._

_Nadeshiko estava deitada, seus longos cabelos esvoaçando com o leve movimento das águas, o corpo mole indicando seu estado de sono. Sakura sorriu levemente com a cena, enquanto se aproximava._

_Ela tocou nos braços da mãe sacudindo-os suavemente. A mãe tinha um sono leve, logo acordaria. Mas a agonia começou a tomar conta da pequena, visto que a sereia não movera um músculo sequer. Ela aumentou a vontade de seus gestos, tornando-os mais e mais violentos, ao mesmo tempo em que chamava pela mãe, esperando pelo momento em que ela abriria os olhos._

_Lágrimas já se formavam nos olhos verdes quando uma voz cortante e fria chegou aos seus ouvidos._

_- Ela não vai acordar._

_Sakura virou-se assustada. O sereiano parado na entrada do quarto tinha cabelos pretos e compridos até os ombros. Sua calda era tão negra como Sakura jamais havia visto. No entanto, seus olhos estavam concentrados nos dele. Ele não tinha o olhar opaco e vazio como todos os outros que já tinha visto, também não era alegre e cheio de vida como o da sua mãe, a quem ele olhava fixamente._

_Ele era sombrio e assustador, foi como a pequena conseguiu descrevê-lo._

_Passado o choque de sua repentina aparição, Sakura começou a entender suas palavras. Voltou-se novamente para a mãe, chorando compulsivamente. Abraçou-se a ela na eperança de que ela retribuísse seu gesto e dissesse com aquela voz, doce e gentil, que tudo ficaria bem. E a cada segundo a pequena percebia a dura realidade, enquanto apertava-se mais ao corpo da sereia, como se aquilo pudesse trazê-la de volta._

_Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela permaneceu afogada naquela melancolia, mas o que, na realidade, não passara de alguns minutos, acabou abruptamente._

_O Rei havia puxado-a para longe, impedindo que Sakura se aproximasse mais uma vez, obrigando-a a assistir aqueles estranhos carregando sua mãe embora, para um lugar que ela nunca viria a conhecer._

_Com a partida da mãe, aquele cômodo lhe pareceu mais apertado do que nunca. Restara apenas a presença marcante e assustadora daquele desconhecido._

_Novamente a porta se abriu, revelando uma sereia tão pequena quanto ela, de cabelos negros arroxados, olhos violetas tão opacos quanto aos que já estava acostumada. Os lábios em uma linha reta, nem triste, nem feliz._

_- Essa é a sua companhia de agora em diante – ele disse atirando a sereia para si, e então saiu do cômodo, fechando-o com brutalidade._

_A sua companhera não dissera uma única palavra, até o luto de Sakura acabar. Foi quando ela decidiu que os olhos de Tomoyo eram belos demais para permanecerem sem brilho._

_Mais tarde, ela descobriria que aquele ser frio e assustador era o Rei de seu povo._

Sakura piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sentindo-os já ardendo, ameaçando derramar algumas lágrimas. Sempre que mencionavam o Rei de seu povo, aquela lembrança vinha à tona, nitidamente, como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

E só então ela se dera conta de que Touya falava sério, pois eles se encontravam de frente para a porta da sala do trono. Ela sabia porque passara por ali algumas vezes quando era pequena. Sakura ia mesmo rever aquele ser que mexia tanto com ela, mesmo tendo o visto apenas uma vez. Seu coração disparou no peito. Ela não sabia o que sentia. Raiva, medo. Talvez ambos. Ela só conseguia visualizar aqueles olhos negros com um brilho assustador que ela nunca conseguiu definir. E também não teve muito tempo para refletir como iria reagir ao vê-lo, porque Touya abrira a porta rapidamente, atirando-a violentamente para dentro do cômodo.

Era um espaço enorme e vazio, conseguia ser ainda mais sombrio do que o resto do castelo. Algumas luzes vermelhas, fruto de magia, iluminavam o lugar, embora não houvesse nada para ser iluminado além da enorme concha que se localizava no alto e ao fundo do aposento.

E era justamente lá que ele estava, desta vez olhando fixamente para ela, o que era muito pior do que a lembrança dela de anos atrás, quando ele mantinha o olhar fixo em sua mãe.

Sakura notou quando Touya tomou a dianteira e curvou-se perante o seu soberano. Ela se deu conta de que era seu dever fazer o mesmo, mas nunca em sua vida curvaria-se para aquele ser, pelo menos não por vontade própria.

Touya logo notou a insolência de Sakura, e estava disposto a lhe dar uma surra se não concordasse em demonstrar respeito pelo Rei. No entanto, este não se surpreendia. Era igual a mãe, e à Mizuki. Nenhuma delas em anos aceitou se curvar para ele, não seria Sakura que agora o faria. Então ele fez um gesto para Touya, ordenando que ele deixasse passar aquela insolência. Aquilo não agradou o sereiano, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

O silêncio era incômodo para todos, apenas o Rei parecia estar apreciando a situação. Sakura sentia-se acuada perante o olhar avaliador dele, como se ele soubesse todos os segredos da sua alma. Mesmo assim, recusava-se a desviar o olhar. Era quase possível ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos.

- Então... Você me chamou aqui só para ver o quanto eu cresci? - Sakura finalmente tomou coragem para falar, ainda analisando o brilho obscuro naquele olhar negro, tentando decifrá-lo.

O Rei sorriu de lado com aquele atrevimento. Touya cerrou os punhos, controlando-se para não desobedecer a ordem de seu senhor e bater naquela sereia. Já Mizuki, que observava escondida em uma passagem ao fim do cômodo, sorriu orgulhosa.

- É igual a mãe – ele disse simplesmente.

Desta vez, foi Sakura quem cerrou os punhos. Não entendia porque, mas não lhe agradava nem um pouco aquele sereiano falar de sua mãe.

- Acredito que você entenda perfeitamente o motivo de estar aqui, não é, Sakura?

Sim, ela sabia, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer.

- E o que pretende? Me castigar? - ela o instigou, duvidando que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa.

O Rei olhou-a como se aceitasse o desafio. Estalou os dedos e, logo em seguida, as portas atrás de Sakura se abriram. Ela virou-se assustada com o que estava por vir, embora nunca fosse admitir aquilo.

A sua frente estavam um golfinho, com um olhar sério e um tanto entristecido, como se não estivesse ali por vontade própria, e um sereiano com longos cabelos prateados, a mesma cor da calda e dos olhos, tão opacos como o de todos os outros. Sakura não sabia porquê, mas pela segunda vez em sua vida ela sentiu uma necessidade imensa de gerar algum brilho naquele olhar.

- Estes são Kerberus e Yue, seus guardiões – o Rei anunciou satisfeito. - Eles garantirão que você obedeça as regras daqui para frente.

A sereia sentiu-se aliviada. Seu único castigo era ser vigiada. Sabia que o Rei não tinha coragem de fazer nada grave com ela, ou sabe-se lá quais eram os seus verdadeiros motivos para não castigá-la de forma apropriada.

Touya tinha os mesmos pensamentos de Sakura. Achava que a sereia merecia um castigo muito pior do que aquele, se é que isto podia ser considerado uma punição.

- Vocês podem ir agora.

Sakura não esperou um segundo pedido, nem preocupou-se em olhar para o Rei de novo. Tudo o que queria era sair de perto daquela criatura e de todas as sensações ruins que ele lhe causava.

* * *

Já era relativamente tarde quando os feiticeiros chegaram em casa. Era provável que suas primas já tivessem jantado e os cobririam de perguntas. Não que eles fossem respondê-las, obviamente. Porém, quando eles abriram a porta da mansão, apenas um deles foi parar no chão.

- Eriol! Onde estava?! - Nakuro gritava enquanto sacudia o primo caído.

- Nakuro... Você é pesada... - o inglês disse com dificuldade.

Shaoran não ligou muito para a discussão que se seguia entre os primos. Ele adentrou mais a casa até chegar na sala de estar, onde Meilin encontrava-se tranquila, esparramada no sofá, enquanto lia um livro. Ela nem ao menos levantara os olhos para vê-lo. O chinês sentiu que deveria dizer alguma coisa, nem que fosse uma banalidade ou um cumprimento qualquer. No entanto, ele não conseguiu pensar em nada, então apenas subiu as escadas e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Quando Shaoran desapareceu de vista, Meilin fechou o olhos com um suspiro. Ignorá-lo daquela forma lhe dava um nó no peito. Mas sempre se lembrava da cena que presenciara, do carinho que Shaoran nunca aceitou dela. Aquilo a fazia travar o maxilar e voltar a sua pose de idiferença.

Minutos depois, Eriol passou por ela, também incomodado com o seu comportamento. Ele lhe desejou boa noite, mas fora igualmente ignorado. Com um suspiro, também seguiu para o seu quarto.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Nakuro perguntou notando o clima que se instalara.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto – Meilin disse simplesmente pegando o seu livro e subindo as escadas.

Nakuro a observou entrar no quarto sem entender nada. Decidiu que perguntaria ao Eriol mais tarde. Enquanto isso, ajudaria Wei com o jantar.

Shaoran tomou um banho relaxante ainda incomodado com as atitudes da prima. Apesar de toda a sua frieza, ele gostava muito da chinesa. Era lamentável aquela paixão toda que a prima sentia por ele, mas ele não conseguia olhá-la sem vê-la apenas como uma querida irmã. Meilin nunca aceitara isso.

A garota sempre fora muito possessiva, principalmente depois que oficializaram o noivado dos dois. Shaoran sabia que um dia teria que aprender a ver a prima como mulher, mas sempre adiava esse momento. Ele nunca podia sair com outras meninas que lhe interessavam, pois Meilin nunca saía de perto dele. Algumas vezes ele conseguia escapar e ficar com outras garotas, como foi o caso daquele dia.

O chinês já tivera algumas experiências do tipo, mas nunca havia sentido algo parecido com o que sentira naquela tarde. Fora como se tivesse feito a coisa mais certa do mundo, embora tudo apontasse para o contrário.

Não, o chinês nunca havia se apaixonado, nem sequer acreditava em tal coisa. Sempre tivera em mente que seu casamento seria arranjado. Era uma união fraternal, sem amor. Mas quando olhava para Sakura... sentia seu corpo esquentar de uma forma tão confortável. Ele tinha necessidade de tocá-la, de tê-la por perto. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando tiveram que se separar, mas consoláva-lhe saber que a veria no dia seguinte. Talvez até beijar-lhe novamente... Ainda podia sentir o calor em seus lábios, o toque de sua pele...

Shaoran soltou um suspiro com as lembranças. Queria que aquele momento não terminasse nunca, que o tempo tivesse parado, que aquelas sensações durassem para sempre.

Isso era amar?

* * *

Os olhos verdes analisavam a criaturinha de cabeça para baixo. Ele estava num cantinho, encolhido, de olhos fechados descansando. De vez em quando ele abria um pouco os olhos para encarar aquele olhar curioso sobre si, e novamente tornava a fechá-los. Esta cena se repetiu algumas vezes.

Tomoyo também olhava curiosa para os novos guardiões de Sakura, enquanto Yue permanecia alheio a tudo, parado em seu posto – na porta do quarto – para impedir Sakura de sair.

De repente Sakura saiu da concha, onde estava deitada, e nadou ainda de cabeça para baixo na direção do golfinho. Este abriu os olhos com a aproximação, fixando-os em Sakura, imaginando o que ela pretendia.

Sakura chegou mais perto e olhou a criatura do fucinho à calda. De repente ela virou-se, ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Eu já decidi – disse de repente, atraindo todos os olhares para si, inclusive de Yue – Vai ser Kero!

Todos a olharam confusos.

- O que vai ser Kero? - Tomoyo indagou.

- Kerberus é um nome comprido demais – ela explicou, recebendo um olhar nada satisfeito do golfinho – Eu vou te chamar de Kero! Kero-chan – Sakura terminou cutucando o fucinho de Kerberus.

Ele tentou lhe morder, demonstrando que não gostara do apelido, mas Sakura foi mais ágil e nadou de volta para a concha, agora desviando a sua atenção para o sereiano, que rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Eu acho que ele não gostou muito desse nome – Tomoyo disse, se aproximando de Kerberus – mas não dá pra negar que combina perfeitamente – ela riu, sendo acompanhada por Sakura.

Kero voltou a descansar indignado, mas depois de um tempo sua expressão se aliviou, como se também achasse graça da situação. Yue voltou a se tornar alheio, olhando fixamente para o nada.

Sakura parou de rir e voltou-se para o sereiano. Sempre que o via lembrava-se de Tomoyo quando a conheceu. Era exatamente a mesma coisa. O olhar sem o menor sentimento. Aquilo lhe incomodava de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. Sakura sentia que tinha que ajudá-lo, tinha que salvá-lo, mas de quê?

* * *

Lá estava ele novamente, revirando livros e livros. Havia lido todos de trás para frente e nada de encontrar o que queria. Qualquer referência à sereias não passava de uma linha, deixando sempre claro que elas estavam extintas há séculos.

Shaoran não conseguia acreditar que durante todo esse tempo, nenhuma havia sido vista. E justo ele tinha se encontrado com uma. Havia muitas peças faltando naquele quebra-cabeça, e os livros que ali estavam não lhe ajudavam em nada. Soltou um suspiro de frustração.

- O que exatamente você procura nesses livros, Shaoran? - Eriol perguntou enquanto se aproximava do amigo.

- Eu não sei... Eu sinto como se houvesse alguma coisa importante escondida aqui, em algum lugar.

- Bom, você já revirou todos os livros que trouxemos sobre criaturas mágicas. Talvez o que você procure esteja num lugar menos óbvio.

- O que quer dizer? - o chinês perguntou curioso.

- Você se lembra da história da magia, não lembra? - Eriol começou a explicar enquanto revirava alguns livros espalhados pela mesa em que Shaoran estava sentado.

- A história da magia que se solidificou em uma concha no fundo do mar? O que tem ela?

- Bem, Sakura nos disse que o seu povo ficara responsável por cuidar da fonte da magia, certo? - ele agora procurava por alguma coisa pelas estantes.

- Sim, e...? - Shaoran ainda não entendia aonde Eriol queria chegar.

O inglês não respondeu de imediato. Ele retirou um livro da estante, soltando-o em cima da mesa, de frente ao Shaoran. O impacto causou um som que ecoou por todo o local, ao mesmo tempo em que levantou todo o pó da mesa, fazendo Shaoran tocir um bocado antes de conseguir ler o título do livro.

- _A fonte mágica_? Os anciões diziam algumas coisas escritas aí não passam de lendas.

- Eles também diziam que sereias estavam extintas, não é? - Eriol argumentou.

- É... talvez valha a pena dar uma olhada – Shaoran concluiu.

* * *

O raio vermelho atingiu em cheio um dos quadrados desenhados na pedra, acertando a cabeça de um bichinho.

- O cavalo-marinho morreu.

Em seguida, outro raio foi atirado, desta vez não atingindo nada além da pedra.

- Sua vez.

Mais um raio foi disparado, desta vez vindo do lado oposto, acertando a calda de um tubarão.

- Você ganhou – Sakura falou desanimada, enquanto a amiga dava um sorriso superior.

Kerberus, que mantinha a cabeça apoiada na concha onde as sereias jogavam, levantou-se desinteressado e voltou ao seu canto para descansar mais.

- Eu quero revanche – diz a sereia de olhos verdes.

- Infelizmente, essas foram as últimas pedras – Tomoyo falou temendo a reação da amiga, enquanto recolhia as pedras cheias de furos e desenhos que antes usavam para jogar.

- Bem, não tem problema. É só sairmos para buscar mais.

Mas quando ela se virou, deu de cara com o sereiano sério montando guarda na porta. E só então ela se deu conta do que aqueles guardiões realmente significavam. Não havia mais escapatória. Ela ficaria presa ali sabe-se lá até quando. Talvez para sempre! Sakura congelou onde estava, apavorada com a ideia de nunca mais sair daquele lugar horrível, de nunca ter a sensação de liberdade novamente...

- Sakura? Tá tudo bem? - Tomoyo indagou preocupada.

A sereia não respondeu. Sua cabeça estava a mil tentando pensar alguma solução. Incapaz de encontrar alguma, ela se atirou subtamente contra a concha onde estava anteriormente. Com o movimento bruto, ela atriu os olhos dourados de Kerberus.

- Sakura? - a outra tentou novamente.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? - ela murmurava sem parar enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro.

- Sakura! - Tomoyo agora gritou chateada por estar sendo ignorada.

A sereia levantou em um pulo de susto, encarando a amiga que a olhava fixamente preocupada. Sakura conhecia bem aquele olhar, e não gostava dele. No entanto, ao invés de começar o seu descurso de "eu te avisei", Tomoyo suspirou enquanto se deitava junto a outra.

- Dê um tempo. Talvez o Rei mude de ideia se você for uma boa sereia.

- Duvido muito – ela murmurou afundando o rosto na concha.

- Bem, eu vou pegar a nossa comida. Talvez de estômago cheio, você fique mais animada.

Tomoyo já estava saindo do quarto, sendo seguida pelos olhos atentos de Sakura. Yue não impediu sua passagem, e aquilo fez uma luz surgir em Sakura.

Ela não podia sair, ela jamais veria a superfície novamente e nunca mais se encontraria com Shaoran. Aquela tarde, aquela tarde maravilhosa, a melhor tarde de sua vida, havia sido a sua última com ele. Esses pensamentos fizeram o seu pobre coração se contrair, apertando o seu peito em uma sensação que ela nunca sentira antes com tanta intensidade. Aquilo a fez querer chorar compulsivamente.

Tomoyo voltou alguns minutos depois encontrando a amiga em um estado lastimável. Nunca antes vira aquele olhar, sempre tão alegre, expressando tamanha tristeza.

- Sakura, o que houve? - ela perguntou já abandonando a bandeja que carregava em um lugar qualquer.

- Shaoran... - ela disse simplesmente, e não era necessário mais nenhuma palavra para que a sereia entendesse.

- Vocês ainda vão se ver de novo, algum dia – ela disse com a voz gentil, embora nem ela mesma acreditasse muito em suas palavras.

- Quando? E se demorar tempo demais? E se ele se esquecer de mim? E se ele pensar que eu não quero mais falar com ele por causa de hoje? - ela disse com a voz ficando mais trêmula a cada hipótese.

- O que aconteceu hoje? - Tomoyo perguntou com curiosidade, que só fez aumentar quando a face de Sakura ficou vermelha como um tomate.

Elas não tinham experiência alguma com demonstrações de afeto, já que tal coisa jamais existira naquele mundo. Mas Sakura sabia o que era um beijo. Sua mãe lhe ensinara. No entanto, jamais imaginou que ele pudesse ser dado no local que Shaoran deu. E ainda mais aprofundando-o daquele jeito, em um toque tão íntimo que Sakura não era capaz de entender. No entanto, as sensações que voltavam apenas com a memória daquele ato faziam seu coração disparar, seu corpo esquentar e sua face corar, mesmo que ela não soubesse o motivo. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela queria que aquilo se prolongasse pelo resto de sua vida.

Ainda assim, ela não teve coragem de falar tudo aquilo em voz alta, não na frente de Kero e Yue. Então ela limitou-se a contar que os dois tinham feito um passeio diferente.

Tomoyo sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Conhecia Sakura bem demais. E sabia que ela tinha algum motivo para não lhe contar, então não insistiu.

De repente, da melancolia dominante dos olhos verdes, surgiu um brilho de esperança.

- É isso! - ela gritou, atraindo mais uma vez os olhares de todos no aposento.

- É isso o que? - Tomoyo quis saber enquanto assistia a amiga revirar as gavetas do único móvel presente no local.

Sakura não responder de imediato. Sua face iluminou-se ainda mais quando encontrou aquilo que procurava.

- O que é? - a amiga não se aguentava de curiosidade.

Sakura olhou rapidamente para Yue, com medo do que ele faria se ela revelasse o seu plano, mas os olhos azulados do sereiano estavam fixos na porta fechada. Ela então se aproximou de Tomoyo, lhe revelando silenciosamente o objeto que tinha nas mãos.

- Sakura, você não... - a sereia começou a falar, entendendo o que a amiga queria, mas Sakura a impediu de continuar.

- Por favor, Tomoyo! - ela implorou em um sussurro desesperado.

- Não, não e não!

- Por favor, por favor, por favor!

A discussão continuou por um tempo sob os olhares atentos de Kero, até que Tomoyo finalmente resolveu ceder.

- Você me deve uma, Sakura!

- AH! Obrigada! - a sereia agradeceu, jogando-se em cima da amiga em uma abraço apertado, enquanto em seus olhos retornava o brilho de alegria.

Kerberus não pôde evitar um sorriso tímido, antes de tornar a fechar seus olhos em um descanso fingido.

_Continua_

* * *

***levanta os olhos levemente para conferir se não há perigo em aparecer, mas no momento em que põe os olhos para fora, leva uma pedrada na cabeça***

**xD  
**

**Gente, mil perdões. Eu nem sei como tenho coragem de demorar tanto assim pra postar esse cap, principalmente porque ele já está pronto há semanas... Eu me enrolei com a faculdade e outras coisas mais... Peço mil desculpas, não só pela demora, mas também pelo cap sem graça... Bom, eu não achei tão sem graça assim, mas acredito que alguns de vocês podem ficar decepcionados, principalmente porque eu não continuei a cena do beijo como devia xD  
**

**Bom, alguns pontos a ressaltar... Kero-chan e Yue apareceram =D Alguém esperava por essa? Exceto quem se lembra da história original hehe. Quem lembra da original também já sabe que objeto a Sakura procurou tão desesperadamente e qual o favor que ela pediu para a Tomoyo. Mas não se preocupem, logo no próximo capítulo isto será explicado.**

**Só para deixar claro, o jogo que Sakura e Tomoyo estavam jogando era um tipo de batalha naval (xD) Não consegui pensar em nenhum jogo melhor para a cena. Sua única relevância foi a dependência de pedras para jogar, quando estas acabaram foi que Sakura realmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.  
**

**Já é a segunda vez que eu falo sobre a "concha mágica", é um nome bem bobo e idiota, diga-se de passagem. É apenas uma história que eu criei para a origem da magia, ainda não sei como vou explicá-la de forma completa na fic, mas ela vai ser importante.  
**

**Mais um ponto que eu acho um tanto inútil, mas é bom para evitar confusões... Acontece o seguinte, na primeira vez que eu postei essa fic, um amigo meu pensou que o golfinho Kerberus tivesse características do guardião Kerberus do anime e do manga (cor laranja, jubas, sei lá o que se passou na cabeça dessa pessoa). Então, para deixar claro, o Kero não é nada mais do que um GOLFINHO. xD  
**

**Mil obrigadas para: _Priscila Cullen, SARINHA LI, JMouncher, Jaylor, Aishiteru-san, Princesa Sakura, Tifa Lockhart Valentine._  
**

**Ainda mereço reviews?  
**

**Beijos!  
**


	10. O presente

**Capítulo 10: O Presente**

O sol brilhava forte, o céu estava completamente limpo e os pássaros comemoravam a beleza daquele dia cantando pelos ares. A sereia se perguntava pela milésima vez o que diabos ela foi fazer na superfície, mas o objeto que ela apertava com força desnecessária na mão direita a lembrava: Sakura.

Ela bufou, arrependendo-se de ter cedido tão facilmente ao pedido da amiga. Não importavam as circunstâncias, ela não devia estar ali.

Tomoyo podia ver claramente, enquanto escondia-se na muralha de rochas, os dois feiticheiros conversando na pequena praia deserta. Ela arrepiou-se ao perceber que teria que se aproximar, caso quisesse completar a tarefa. Não, ela não queria, mas também não queria receber o olhar decepcionado que Sakura certamente lhe daria caso retornasse sem ter completado a missão.

Para ela era uma missão e tanto. Aproximar-se sem motivo aparente dos feiticeiros. Sentia o seu rosto esquentar sem saber por quê. Mas ela passara tanto tempo ponderando se deveria fazer aquilo ou não, que os olhos anis de Eriol acabaram encontrando os seus.

No mesmo instante ela afundou, assustada e completamente envergonhada.

- O que foi, Eriol? - Shaoran perguntou ao notar o olhar atento do amigo.

- Eu acho que elas estão aqui... - ele respondeu ainda procurando por algum sinal de Tomoyo.

Ele se levantou ao terminar de falar, caminhou até as pequenas ondas baterem em sua cintura e chamou por Tomoyo. Demorou um pouco, mas a sereia finalmente cedeu e emergiu lentamente, mais próxima da praia.

- Não há ninguém aqui além de nós – o inglês disse para confortá-la enquanto dava um dos seus sorrisos galantes, que fez Tomoyo ficar ainda mais vermelha.

Ela não entendia aquelas reações do seu corpo, mas também não tinha tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Quanto mais rápido completasse a tarefa, mais rápido sairia dali.

- Shaoran... - ela praticamente sussurrou, mas foi alto o bastante para o chinês ouvir e se aproximar. Não muito, com medo de assustar a sereia. Eles já tinham percebido que ela estava sozinha.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com Sakura? - ele perguntou preocupado, o que não passou despercebido pelos dois seres observadores. Tomoyo também não sabia o que pensar quanto a isso.

Como resposta, Tomoyo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, prestando bem atenção às reações do chinês. Seu olhar ficou ainda mais apreensivo. Ela então suspirou e lhe estendeu o objeto em suas mãos fora da água, para que os feiticeiros pudessem ver.

Shaoran percebeu com curiosidade o que ela lhe dava. Sem movimentos bruscos, ele pegou o objeto das mãos de Tomoyo. Era uma concha de ostra, um tanto grande, por sinal. Nada muito anormal, mas parecia muito a cara de Sakura lhe dar um presente como aqueles. Será que havia um significado especial para o seu povo?

Tarefa cumprida, hora de voltar para casa. Era o que Tomoyo pensava antes de começar a submergir. Percebendo seu ato, Eriol rapidamente segurou pelo seu braço. A sereia não pôde evitar lembrar-se do dia em que eles se conheceram. Já devia ter aprendido que não seria tão fácil assim livrar-se deles.

- Por favor, não vá embora desse jeito – o inglês pediu gentil. Tomoyo o olhou estática, incomodada com a proximidade e com o próprio coração, que batia forte em seu peito.

- O que aconteceu com Sakura? - Shaoran perguntou, sem tentar esconder toda a sua preocupação, e deixando momentaneamente de lado a curiosidade sobre o presente.

Tomoyo o olhou desconfiada, cogitando se deveria ou não responder.

- Por favor... - ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Ela está sendo vigiada – respondeu enfim, após um longo suspiro. Ainda recebendo olhares interrogativos, prosseguiu – Graças ao atraso de vocês dois, noite passada – ela disse em tom acusador, que fez Shaoran corar culpado – o nosso Rei decidiu castigá-la. - Tomoyo quase riu do olhar assustado que Shaoran fez, mas ignorou os próprios sentimentos – Ela está sendo vigiada, o que quer dizer que ela não tem mais como fugir.

O chinês suspirou aliviado pelo castigo não ter sido nada grave. Mas ainda assim... quando ele poderia vê-la de novo? Só de pensar no tempo que isso poderia levar, ele já sentia seu peito se apertar.

- E... até quando ela vai ser vigiada? - ele perguntou temendo a resposta. Tomoyo apenas deu os ombros, indicando que não sabia.

- Talvez, se ela aprender a se comportar, o castigo acabe mais rápido.

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu. Shaoran não conseguia esconder sua tristeza. Só conseguia pensar na presença de Sakura e na falta que ela lhe faria... Quando se tornara tão dependente dela? Do seu sorriso? Da sua inocência? Do seu doce beijo...

Tomoyo observava confusa os sentimentos explícitos no olhar do chinês. Ela sentia em seu próprio peito o seu sofrimento. O que aquilo significava? Ela suspirou longamente para tomar coragem de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer...

- Você... - ela recebeu os olhares atentos dos feiticeiros – quer que eu dê algum recado para ela? - Tomoyo sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao ver os olhos de Shaoran brilharem.

- SIm! Por favor... Diga que eu sinto falta dela... e que eu vou esperar, o tempo que precisar, para vê-la de novo. - Shaoran corou gradativamente ao dizer essas palavras, esperando receber o olhar reprovador de Eriol, mas o amigo apenas lhe sorria compreensivo.

Tomoyo assentiu antes de tentar submergir de novo, mas Eriol lhe impediu mais uma vez. E só então a sereia notou que seus braços ainda estavam envoltos pelas mãos quentes do inglês, mas de uma forma gentil, agradável. Novamente ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e novamente ignorou essa sensação. Ela o olhou um tanto irritada, queria ir logo embora dali.

- Volte – ele lhe pediu simplesmente.

Ela o olhou surpresa pelo pedido. Mesmo sabendo que Sakura não voltaria a vir, ele queria que ela voltasse?

- E-eu... eu vou pensar... - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, mas Eriol pareceu ficar satisfeito. Pelo menos não era uma negativa.

Lentamente ele lhe soltou e ela mais do que imediatamente sumiu nas águas.

- Ei, espera! - Shaoran lembrou-se de gritar, mas ela já não podia mais ouvir. Ele suspirou, olhando para a concha em suas mãos. Esquecera-se de perguntar sobre o presente.

- O que acha que significa? - Eriol perguntou, agora também analisando a concha.

- Não faço ideia – o outro respondeu, enquanto girava o objeto em mãos.

Foi quando ele pensou em abrir a concha. E lá dentro estava o verdadeiro presente. Bem no centro, uma pequena, linda e brilhante pérola. Não uma pérola comum. Ele podia sentir uma estranha energia vindo dela, uma presença muito parecida com a de Sakura. Mas apenas ao primeiro olhar já podiam perceber que não se tratava de uma pérola normal: sua cor era tão verde esmeralda quanto os olhos de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura rolava em sua cama enquanto suspirava. Estava angustiada, e suas atitudes estavam começando a tirar Kerberus do sério. Mas a verdade era que o golfinho encontrava-se entediado, já que passara todo aquele tempo trancado naquele quarto sem fazer nada.

Passara-se uma semana desde que recebera aquele castigo, e só neste dia convenceu Tomoyo a voltar para a superfície para encontrar com os feiticeiros. Ficara tão feliz com o recado enviado por Shaoran que desejava retribuir o mais rápido possível. Mas só conseguiu convencer Tomoyo quando lhe disse que as chances deles ainda esperarem por ela eram remotas.

Sakura riu com a lembrança da cara emburrada da amiga ao partir. O que mais desejava era ir com ela, mas a presença marcante de Yue, sempre à porta com aquele olhar severo, a fazia desistir da ideia. A sereia suspirou e rolou na cama mais uma vez.

Seus pensamentos vagaram para Shaoran. Como ele recebera a notícia? Tomoyo disse que eles ficaram decepcionados por saberem que não a veriam por um tempo indeterminado, mas Sakura sentia que a amiga estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa...

Um estrondo na porta fez Sakura levantar-se rapidamente. Sabia que não era Tomoyo, ela tinha acabado de sair. Assustou-se ao ver a imagem de Touya surgindo no quarto. O que ela havia feito de errado agora? Além de ter nascido, é claro...

- O Rei deseja vê-la. - ele disse com uma tranquilidade que Sakura não sabia ser existente nele. Ainda assim, aquelas palavras a pertubaram.

- Por que?

- Não interessa! Ele ordenou e você vai obedecer! - ele respondeu exaltado, voltando a agir como sempre.

A sereia começou a olhar nervosa pelos cantos, em busca de alguma ideia que a livrasse daquele encontro, mas foi inútil. No segundo seguinte seu braço fora agarrado com uma força desnecessário e assim Touya a arrastou até a sala do trono.

- Vocês dois também foram convocados – ele disse para os guardiões antes de sair do quarto.

Kerberus encarou Yue como se perguntasse o motivo daquela reunião. O sereiano apenas deu os ombros. Ele também não sabia, mas para ele não fazia diferença. Seu dever era apenas cumprir as ordens do seu soberano.

* * *

Mais um dia de verão na pequena Tomoeda significava mais um dia de praia. Os rapazes aproveitavam a visão as belas jovens de biquini, enquanto as mesmas apreciavam os olhares dos admiradores. Com Meilin não era diferente. Porém, o único olhar que ela almejava, sabia que jamais teria.

Ela estava sentada em sua canga, ao lado de Chiharu e Rika, enquanto os amigos jogavam vôlei na água. Elas falavam sobre garotos, é claro. Chiharu cutucava Rika querendo saber qual era a real natureza do seu relacionamento com Eriol, mas ela insistia em dizer que eles eram apenas amigos. Aquele custumava ser o tópico favorito da chinesa, mas não naquele dia.

Desde que descobrira os encontros de Shaoran com aquela estranha, ela passara a ignorá-lo. No entanto, a verdade é que ela estava desesperadamente sentindo a sua falta. Sentia saudades de poder agarrá-lo a qualquer hora, de conversar com ele, de ficar perto dele.

Todos os seus amigos perceberam aquele distanciamento, mas concluíram que era apenas mais uma briga que iria passar.

Quando a chinesa viera ao Japão, gritou aos quatro cantos do mundo que Shaoran era seu noivo. Ninguém acreditou que isso era realmente verdade, pois não conhecem a fundo o clã Li. Então simplesmente assumiram que eles eram namorados, embora o chinês nunca agisse como tal.

As horas passaram sem que a jovem percebesse, e logo os rapazes já estavam ao lado delas, jogando conversa fora. Foi só então que ela parou para olhar ao redor e não encontrou o seu amado. Seu olhar o buscou por toda a extensão da praia, até finalmente recaírem sobre as suas costas, que logo desapareceram na mata. Ele estava indo vê-la... Saber disso a deixou com uma angústia que ela não conhecia. Precisava tomar uma atitude, ou perderia Shaoran para sempre...

* * *

- Senhorita Mizuki! - a sereia chamava pela sua mestra de forma afobada, enquanto entrava no cômodo, ofegante.

Mizuki não se preocupou em olhar para Naoko. Já esperava pelo interrogatório da mais nova e sabia o que aquilo significava: o rei estava começando a agir.

- Senhorita Mizuki! - Naoko chamou mais uma vez, percebendo que não ganhara a atenção da sacerdotiza. - O que ele pretende?

- O que pretende uma mente perturbada, Naoko? - ela lhe devolveu a pergunta, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, finalmente encarando a pequena sereia.

- Paz... - ela respondeu depois de refletir um pouco.

Mizuki acenou afirmativamente.

- Mas Sakura... - ela começou a dizer depois de um tempo.

- Sakura – a mais velha a interrompeu – vai conseguir superar tudo isso. Não se preocupe, Naoko. No momento, tudo o que ela vai fazer é uma visita...

- Mas por que agora? - a jovem estava perturbada com o que o Rei estava prestes a fazer. Parecia ser uma coisa boa, a princípio, e era isso o que lhe preocupava.

- Você sabe porquê. O tempo está acabando.

Naoko sabia que a sereia não ia lhe explicar os planos do rei, então ela controlou-se para guardar suas perguntas na boca, mesmo que sua língua coçasse para fazê-las todas de uma vez. Decidiu então retornar a sala do trono e observar escondida. Era tudo o que podia fazer no momento...

* * *

Sakura entrou no aposento por conta própria desta vez. Sabia que não adiantaria resistir. Ela conseguira reunir mais coragem para este encontro, de forma que entrou de cabeça erguida e olhou diretamente nos olhos do seu, suposto, soberano.

Novamente aquelas sensações a atormentaram. Aquele olhar, tão negro quanto o mais profundo oceano, lhe causava um arrepio na espinha, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe atiçava a curiosidade. A presença daquele brilho indeterminado ainda estava lá, como se zombasse dela quando seus olhares se encontraram.

- Desejava me ver? - ela perguntou com a voz firme, ignorando mais uma vez o fato de que deveria curvar-se diante dele, como Touya fazia a sua frente.

O sereiano sentia uma vontade imensa de dar-lhe um murro a cada vez que ela demonstrava tamanho desrespeito, mas não possuía autorização para isso. Então controlava-se apertando fortemente os punhos e rangendo os dentes.

- Sim, pequena Sakura. - o Rei respondeu com uma tranquilidade que contradizia o seu olhar. - Decidi lhe dar um presente pelo seu bom comportamento esta semana.

- O que?! - ela e Touya perguntaram juntos, incrédulos, mas o segundo logo abaixou novamente a cabeça, percebendo sua inconveniência.

- Não entendo o porque da surpresa. Eu não sou nenhum monstro, sabe. - ele disse sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso leve e sereno como aqueles dados pela sua mãe, ou pela Mizuki, ou por Shaoran. Aquele sorriso tinha alguma coisa sombria no canto dos lábios, deixando Sakura um tanto apreensiva.

- Se isto é verdade, então por que manteve a mim e a minha mãe presas por todo esse tempo? Por que nós não temos liberdade como todos os outros sereianos?

O Rei aumentou o seu sorriso diante a pergunta. Esperava por essa reação. Ele poderia lhe dar o mundo e Sakura ainda iria odiá-lo. Estava no sangue da família.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos – foi tudo o que ele disse – Não importa o que eu diga, não vai mudar o seu julgamento. Então, você aceita o meu presente?

- Dependendo do que seja... - ela respondeu hesitante, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Você tem a minha autorização para conhecer a cidade, acompanhada por Yue.

Sakura não evitou arregalar os olhos diante daquilo. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que agora, depois de tantos anos?

Touya não tinha gostado nada desta história. Vários questionamentos surgiram em sua mente. Todos os motivos que o Rei lhe dera para odiar Sakura perdia o sentido diante daquele "presente". Quais eram os verdadeiros objetivos do seu soberano?

- Então, você aceita ou não? - o Rei cortou o silêncio que se instalara.

A sereia se pegou pensando em quantas vezes desejara conhecer a vila, ficar perto do seu povo, ser tratada como uma igual. Aquela era uma chance única, ela sabia. Ainda assim, ela não entendia o que aquele sereiano pretendia com tudo aquilo.

- Eu... aceito – disse por fim.

O Rei a olhou satisfeito, fazendo sinal para que ela se retirasse. Kerberus permaneceu imóvel, já que apenas o nome de Yue fora citado para acompanhar Sakura. Quando a sereia saiu do aposento, o golfinho lançou um olhar interrogativo para o Rei, que não demorou a lhe dar uma resposta.

- Você tem o dia livre, Kerberus.

Pela primeira vez em uma semana, o golfinho demonstrou satisfação. E então ele também se retirou.

Touya, no entanto, sentia-se perdido mentalmente. Permanecia curvado e cabisbaixo tentando entender o que estava se passando, o que estava sentindo...

- Touya – a voz do seu soberano cortou os seus pensamentos de forma fria.

O sereiano ergueu os olhos e então seu coração se acalmou. Todas as suas dúvidas foram sumindo de sua mente perturbada. Aquela angústia que machucava a cada batida de seu coração contra o seu peito sumira. Apenas uma coisa importava: sua lealdade.

Naoko observava com pesar o pequeno brlho no olhar de Touya se esvair, até seus olhos ficarem completamente vazios.

* * *

Tomoyo já estava esperando fazia algum tempo. Ela não sabia porque ainda estava ali. Deveria ter ido embora no momento em que percebera a praia vazia. Na verdade, nem deveria ter ido até lá. Podia ter dito a Sakura que não encontrara ninguém e fora embora. Mas mentir para a amiga não lhe agradava. Então, ali estava ela, esperando por dois feiticeiros que ela nem sabia se iriam aparecer.

Mas a verdade era que a sereia aprendera a apreciar a superfície. Ela gostava se sentir a leve brisa que brincava com seus cabelos longos. Ela gostava de ver o céu azul e de ouvir o canto das gaivotas. Ela gostava até dos pequenos peixes que nadavam na beira da praia, confundindo-se com a areia. Eles chegavam perto dela e lhe faziam cócegas, fazendo a sereia sentir-se uma boba por rir sozinha. Finalmente, ela apreciava estar ali.

Porém, o barulho que se fez na mata pertubou a sua tranquilidade, fazendo com que ela se afastasse rapidamente da praia, escondendo-se no mar, atrás das rochas. Botando um pouco a cabeça para fora, ela conseguiu reconhecer Shaoran, e ficou um pouco mais relaxada.

- Tomoyo! - ele a chamou antes mesmo da sereia ter tempo de pensar em se esconder. Sentira a presença dela no momento em que chegara.

- Shaoran... - ela o comprimentou com a sua frieza de sempre, ainda relutando em demonstrar o quão confortável realmente estava.

- Como está Sakura? - perguntou sem rodeios, mas a sereia já esperava por isso.

- Entediada. Insuportavelmente entediada.

O chinês riu com a resposta. Ele podia imaginar uma pessoa elétrica como Sakura tendo que ficar dentro de um quarto sem ter nada para fazer. Não que ele soubesse toda a verdade, mas as sereias haviam contado um pouco sobre sua "casa".

- Mas ela está bem – completou depois de um tempo – Está aceitando tudo melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Fico feliz em saber... - mas a verdade era que não estava nem um pouco feliz. O que queria realmente saber era se ela estava com tanta saudade dele quanto ele estava dela... Mas, claro, não faria essa pergunta em voz alta.

- E Eriol? - ela sentiu-se no dever de perguntar. Também não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Ele está bem – o feiticeiro respondeu depois de se recuperar da surpresa – Hoje ele preferiu ficar em casa, estudando.

- Estudando? - ela ainda iria se castigar pela sua curiosidade. Mordeu a língua assim que a palavra saiu. Shaoran não conseguiu evitar rir discretamente da reação dela.

E assim a conversa fluiu, mais facilmente do que ambos esperavam. Depois de um tempo ele percebeu que ela não sabia como se despedir, então fez isso por ela, pedindo mais uma vez para que entregasse um recado a Sakura.

Tomoyo ficou aliviada quando se viu sendo dispensada, mas também não podia negar que estava apreciando aquela visita. Quando afundou novamente no mar, ela sorriu abertamente.

* * *

A sereia estava nadando sem pressa pelos corredores, tentando se recuperar da cena que vira ainda pouco. Ela pensava em Mizuki. Sabia como a sereia mais velha realmente se sentia com relação a Touya, embora ela nunca fosse admitir. Também sabia como aquele vazio no olhar de Touya a afetava. Porém, ela também não precisava contar a Mizuki o que vira, pois ela já sabia que isso aconteceria. Acontecia o tempo todo, na realidade.

O que ela realmente não entendia era porque a Mizuki era tão impassível. Por que ela não fazia nada? Por que ela não tentava devolver o brilho no olhar de Touya? Por que ela não lutava?

Naoko suspirou. Toda vez que botava para fora todas essas perguntas, a sereia apenas lhe dava um doce sorriso e dizia:

- Tudo tem seu tempo.

A paciência da sereia mais velha lhe irritava as vezes.

Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu-se sem ter o que fazer. Nos seus dias de folga, costumava visitar Sakura, mas a mesma não estava naquele momento, fato que também a incomodava. Tomoyo também parecia estar fora do castelo. E ela ainda não se sentia emocionalmente preparada para encontrar Mizuki de novo.

Suspirou mais uma vez, antes de voltar a nadar sem rumo.

No segundo seguinte, seu corpo fora atirado rudemente contra a parede. Ela demorou a abrir os olhos depois do susto e ainda sentindo a dor do inpacto, e do seu corpo ainda sendo pressionado por um outro maior e mais forte.

Depois de alguns instantes ela conseguiu distinguir a figura de Touya. Do jeito que ele lhe olhava, ela sabia que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não lhe dar uma surra. Infelizmente, ela já presenciara seus ataques de fúria contra a Tomoyo.

- Onde ela está? - ele perguntou baixo e ameaçador.

Do que ele estava falando?

* * *

**Ara minna!**

**Adianta pedir desculpas pela demora? É, achei que não... Mas eu tardo, mas não falho, nee! xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Inicialmente ele ia até mais pra frente, mas como eu estou tentando manter um padrão entre o tamanho dos capítulos, parei por aqui mesmo. Fica até mais fácil pra escrever o próximo xD**

**Aproveito aqui para desejar um ótimo ano para todos! Que vocês consigam alcançar suas metas =)**

**Beijos!**

***Reviews, onegai? (^-^")***


End file.
